War, Loss, and Love
by Saiyan Moon Goddess
Summary: A TenchiDBZ Crossover Ryoko disappeared from the Masaki house, leaving everyone except Ayeka confused, while Tokimi has her own plans to transform her into a Living Legend, or a Living Weapon. TR Fic R&R please STATUS: FINISHED
1. The Lonely Soul

Disclaimer: I definetly don't own the Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z characters, only the ones I created from my imagination. Tenchi Muyo and DBZ belongs to their respective creators. So please nobody sue me okay?  
  
War, Loss, and Love By Saiyan Moon Goddess   
  
Chapter 1: The Lonely Soul   
  
Alone......Alone in darkness.....Alone and cold.....Alone and running......Running away from everything.......She felt alone and cold. She felt lost and weak. She's running through the darkness until she sees a light. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She keeps running toward the light tunnel.  
  
"Ryoko wait, it's still experimental!",Washu called trying to get up from the rubble that was pinning her to the floor and stop her daughter. But it's no use, the rubble is too heavy and she couldn't get up, she watches as her daughter disappears.  
  
"RYOKOOOO!!!!!!", she yelled.  
  
This time Tenchi and Ayeka came running into the lab and they saw Washu under a pile of rubble. They rushed to her and removed the rubble from over her. Tenchi helped her and she got up.  
  
"Washu what happened here? Almost half of the lab is destroyed." Tenchi asked, but then he saw a worried expresion on her face."Washu?" he asked again. Washu looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"She's gone.....Ryoko's gone. And I don't know where she went." she said in a low voice. Tenchi really got worried when she said that. Ryoko disappeared. But where? And why?  
  
In Another Dimension  
  
Trunks was returning to Capsule Corp. after school, flying through the sky to get there much faster. That was his last day at school.  
  
"Man, I thought school would never end. Summer vacation at last, the only thing that worries me is that my father will make me train with him day and night. This is going to be a tough summer." he said while flying faster.  
  
When he started to imagine himself training with his father, he saw a giant white hole appear near Capsule Corp.  
  
"What is that?" he asked to himself.  
  
He flew even faster when he saw something coming out from it. Then the hole disappeared. He landed where he saw the object fall and started searching for anything suspicious. He didn't felt any strange ki, but he was still searching. Then Vegeta appeared and landed next to him, obviously he also saw the giant hole in the sky. He was looking at his son with his arms crossed.  
  
"You saw it too?" Trunks asked him. Vegeta only nodded and said, "That thing looked like some kind of dimensional portal."  
  
"You're right. We must find out what was that object that came out of it." Trunks replied.  
  
Vegeta nodded and they both flew through the air looking everywhere and finding nothing.  
  
Finally Trunks spotted something leaning in a tree.  
  
"Dad, over there!", he called Vegeta, and they both landed in front of the tree. They saw someone on the ground, a girl! Trunks walked to her and picked her up. She had long, dark red hair, her eyes were closed, but she had tears in them, her left cheek was red, like she had just been slapped in the face. Trunks noticed that she was asleep. She was dressed up in some kind of green and pink dress. Vegeta and Trunks felt something strange from her.  
  
"Maybe she is the one that fell from the hole. What should we do with her?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl with suspicion, then turned to Trunks. "Take her back to the house. I don't know who she is, but I feel something strange from her."  
  
Trunks felt her forehead, it was on fire. "It looks like she has a fever too. We better get going."With the girl in his arms he took off to Capsule Corp. with his father following him.  
  
When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Trunks took the girl to a guest room. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up. Trunks explained to his mother what happened. Bulma examined the girl when he told her about her fever. After a quick examination she told him that she had the flu. Bulma left the room to cook dinner and Vegeta left to the gravity room (Why doesn't that sound surprising?), leaving Trunks to watch the girl. Before he left, he told Trunks to inform him as soon as she woke up. Trunks never left the room, he even ate dinner in the room.  
  
Hours passed by and the girl was still asleep snoring low, so low that Trunks could barely hear her.  
  
"She's a heavy sleeper. I've been sitting here for hours." he said while changing the wet cloth on her forehead. "I'm going downstairs for a glass of water, it won't take long."  
  
Trunks got up from the chair and exited the room.  
  
When Trunks walked up the stairs to return to the room he saw his father walking toward him.  
  
"Where's the girl?" he asked.  
  
"She hasn't awakened yet. I just went for a glass of water and now I going to check on her.", Trunks responded while opening the door. Trunks entered the room with Vegeta only to see an empty bed and an open window.  
  
"She's gone!" Trunks exclaimed and looked through the window. "Where did she go?"  
  
Vegeta walked toward him and said, "I can feel her ki, she's on the roof of the building."  
  
Trunks nodded. "You're right."  
  
They took off through the window and flew slowly towards the roof. When they got there, they saw the girl sitting on the roof hugging her legs with her head on her knees. They approached them and stopped in front of her. Before they could say something she interrupted them.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
She slowly lifted her head to look at them, revealing her beautiful green eyes, her long, dark red hair was flowing down her shoulders. At first they were stunned, but then they regained their senses. Trunks was the first to say something.  
  
"You're in Capsule Corporation."  
  
Then Vegeta got a little closer to her. "Who are you?", he asked in his usual voice.  
  
The girl started to hesitate. "My name? My name is....Kaori.", she managed to say, then she took a deep breath. "I'm 17 years old." she said with a calmer voice.  
  
"Where are you from?", Trunks asked her.  
  
She hesitated again. "I'm.....from a very far away place." she answered.  
  
"Are you from another dimension? We did see a portal before we found you." Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
  
Kaori got very surprised when he said that. She was mute for a moment, looking confused. Then she frowned and spoke, "What makes you think that I'm from another dimension? Are you guys trying to trick me? Because it won't work." She felt uncomfortable by the way that Vegeta talked to her. She got up to her feet and suddenly felt dizzy, she wasn't nervous because of the questions they asked her, not even scared, but she was obviously hiding something. She started to feel weak and fell backwards, she sliped. When she was about to fell out of the roof, Trunks quickly caught her from behind avoiding the fall. Kaori was amazed seeing how fast he was but didn't show it, she just stayed calmed.  
  
"Are you alright? I think you're still sick, you shouldn't have left the room in the first place. How did you get up here anyway?" Trunks said to her.  
  
"Don't ask." was all she said.  
  
Trunks didn't ask anymore questions, Vegeta didn't said a word either. Trunks picked Kaori up and jumped off the roof. He decended slowly until he reached the window of the room they where in. Trunks thought that Kaori was going to scream her lungs out when he jumped off the roof, but to his surprise she stayed silent and didn't resist. He entered the room through the window and placed her on the bed, Vegeta also entered the room following him. After he pulled the sheets over Kaori, Trunks sat in the chair beside the bed. Kaori just stared at the ceiling with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Where do you live Kaori?" Trunks asked breaking her thoughts.  
  
"I don't have a place to live, not anymore.", she said without looking at him. "I don't have a family or friends. The only thing I remember is when he hit me and I left the house with no intention of returning."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I won't say his name, he......I loved him very much. When I was sick he took care of me. The next day after that, there was a big fight where I was involved, and he.... he....hit me." A single tear fell from her eyes, "He won't even noticed that I'm gone, he always thought of me as a bother. There's no point in going back." She closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them again and looked at Trunks with a half smile. "Changing the subject, you guys haven't told me who you are."  
  
Trunks stared to feel sympathy for Kaori. He smiled back with a friendly smile. "I'm Trunks and that's my father Vegeta. If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay with us."  
  
Vegeta wasn't surprised that Trunks had said that, he was very kind and friendly.  
  
"Really?", she asked.  
  
"Sure, of course I have to talk to my mom first. I'm sure she won't mind. What do you think dad?"  
  
Vegeta just hmphed and said, "Do whatever you want, Bulma wouldn't disagree to have a stranger in the house if she gets to know her better." Then he walked out the door and closed it.  
  
"Where did he go to?"  
  
"He probably went to talk to mom. I wonder what her reaction will be." Trunks said while standing up from the chair. "I'll go get you a glass of juice, but have to promise me you won't leave the room like that again."  
  
Kaori smiled at him friendly, she was starting to like him a lot.   
  
"Alright, I won't.", she replied.  
  
Trunks smiled again and left the room. Kaori closed her eyes, she was thinking about something,.......or someone. "I'll miss you, even after what happened I'll always love you. I just hope that this place will be better for me.", she said in a very low voice.  
  
When Trunks got to the kitchen, Vegeta had already talk to Bulma about Kaori, she agreed to let her stay, but only until she got to know her better. After talking with his mother, Trunks went back upstairs with a glass of orange juice.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	2. The Mysterious but Beautiful Girl

War, Loss, and Love By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious but Beautiful Girl  
  
In Washu's lab, Tenchi and Ayeka were standing behind Washu, who was typing on her computer.  
  
"Have you found out anything yet Washu?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks, I created that portal for a person to go through it and go to another dimension, but I never found out which dimension exactly. I can't locate her anywhere, and my mental link with her is useless because she's so far away."  
  
Tenchi sighed."I still don't get. Why did Ryoko disappeared?"  
  
"She ran away." Washu corrected, "But I don't know why, because she made me promise her I wouldn't read her mind. Do you know what happened Tenchi?"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Washu looked at Ayeka. "Don't look at me Miss Washu, I don't know either." Ayeka said to her, not sounding the least bit worried.  
  
Washu turned her atention back to her computer, not believing what Ayeka said.  
  
"I'll keep searching for her, as soon as I finish I'll create another portal and I'll go to her. The portal I create will not close when I go in, I'll find a way to open it whenever I want."  
  
"Okay Miss Washu, see you at dinner then." Ayeka said and left the lab. Tenchi stayed behind Washu, waiting for her to find Ryoko.  
  
"You should go too Tenchi, this will take long." she said without looking at him. Tenchi nodded. "Alright, if you're not coming to dinner I'll bring your food in a tray." Tenchi left the half destroyed lab, leaving Washu alone.  
  
"I know Ayeka is lying. I have to bring Ryoko back, then this problem will be solved." she said to herself still typing on her computer.  
  
Kaori drank down all the juice in a few seconds.  
  
"You look like you haven't drink anything all day." Trunks said to her.  
  
"I haven't drink anything all day." she replied.  
  
Trunks look the glass and placed it on the table.  
  
"Well, Kaori, since you're going to stay, you have to meet all our friends, you'll like them a lot."  
  
"I'm sure I will.", she said smiling.  
  
"Mom and I will talk to them and when you get better you can meet them."  
  
"Alright, I bet you have a lot of friends."  
  
"I do."  
  
Kaori was feeling very happy, she was going to meet many friends, she wanted to know about them and learn more about Trunks.   
  
"You should get some rest, it's 9:00 o' clock already. I'm going to sleep too." Trunks got up from the chair to leave but Kaori stopped him.  
  
"Wait Trunks, I want you to tell me more about your family."  
  
Trunks sat down on the chair again. "Well, is a little hard to explain. My mother is very stubborn and has a bad temper sometimes. Her name is Bulma, and she's not a good cook. I have a little sister, five years old, her name is Bra. She likes to shop and gets anything she wants from dad. She looks exactly like mom.........And dad, he's arrogant, stubborn, proud.....chuckle But I admire him a lot. He's the second strongest guy on the planet. He's always training in the gravity room day and night. Mom gets annoyed because of his bad attitude."  
  
Kaori chuckled. Trunks looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" he asked. Kaori stopped laughing and looked at him. "I think your father reminds me of myself."   
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the right time comes."  
  
Kaori slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Trunks didn't understand what she meant by that, he decided to forget about it. With his right hand he caressed her dark red hair.   
  
"Good night Kaori." he said softly. He got up from the chair and left the room turning off the lights.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Trunks talked to Goten and the others as soon as he could. The news about Kaori's arrival was passed to everyone. As soon as he heard the news, Goten flew quickly to Capsule Corp., he was excited to meet Kaori. He was also curious abour how Trunks described her beauty. He was lead to believe that she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Trunks was walking up stairs with a tray. He went to Kaori's room and opened the door. When he entered the room he saw the bed empty.  
  
"Not again" he sighed. "Where did she go this time?"  
  
He placed the tray on the table next to the bed. Suddenly he started to hear moaning sounds coming from the bathroom (remember Kaori is still sick).  
  
"Oh, now I know where she is." Trunks said staring at the bathroom door. Kaori exited the bathroom. She sighed deeply and saw Trunks next to the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked when he saw her covering her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine. Now that my stomach is empty, I think I can have breakfast."  
  
She sat on the chair and started eating from the tray. She didn't want to eat on the bed because it was much easier to eat on the table. Trunks was about to leave the room to eat breakfast when Bulma came in.  
  
"Hey Trunks, guess who came to visit. It's Goten."  
  
Hearing his best friend's name, Trunks quickly left the room giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Trunks ran down the stairs and entered the hall where Goten waited for him.  
  
"Hey Goten, what brings you here?" Trunks said greeting his friend.  
  
"Hi Trunks, I wanted to meet that beautiful girl you talked about."  
  
Trunks sighed, putting his hand on his head. "You never change. When are you going to stop thinking about girls? Besides, you know you already have Viviana."  
  
"Oh come on Trunks, just let me see her, please?" Goten said as innocently as he could.   
  
Trunks sweatdropped seeing the pathetic look that Goten had on his face.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Trunks walked upstairs with Goten following him. When they approached Kaori's room, Bulma came out with an empty tray on her hands.  
  
"If you want to see Kaori, she just finished eating. I'm taking this to the kitchen."  
  
Bulma walked down the hall while Trunks and Goten went into Kaori's room. They saw Kaori sitting in front of the window, she was enjoying the view of the city. She was amazed at how big it was.  
  
"Wow, I'd never seen so many big buildings all together in one place. At least, it's been years since I saw something like this.", she thought to herself.  
  
"Kaori." Trunks called. Kaori got startled when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Trunks' voice. She stood up still feeling sick, and turned around to see Trunks and another guy next to him.  
  
Goten saw her and froze. She was breathtakingly beautiful, or at least, his breath was taken away. Her long, dark red hair was loose behind her shoulders like a flowing cascade of blood with two long locks in front of her ears, and her green eyes were shining like two beautiful emeralds. He was shocked and speechless. Kaori looked at him confused.  
  
"Hi Trunks. Who's your friend?......um.....Why is he looking at me like that?" Trunks looked at Goten and saw his shocked expression. He got annoyed by that and slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"Goten, would you stop that?! You're scaring her!"  
  
Kaori giggled. "When you guys act like that you remind me of two friends I had that behaved the same way."  
  
Goten rubbed the back of his head shamefully. "Sorry I acted so stupid, but I'm a little....."  
  
"Girl crazy." Trunks finished for him.  
  
Ignoring what Trunks said, Goten continued, "My name is Goten, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Kaori, pleased to meet you too." She extended her hand. Instead of shaking hands, Goten grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten by his ear and whispered to him, "Now Goten, don't you dare try to win her heart, because you already have one, and because you'll regret the day you first saw her. Got it?"  
  
"Ouch, I wasn't going to." he whispered back.  
  
Trunks let him go and looked at Kaori.  
  
"So Kaori, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little, I still feel dizzy and sometimes is hard to stand up." She sat on the bed.  
  
"Goten, please do me a favor and find my mom, tell her to bring Kaori's medicine."  
  
Trunks shoved Goten to the door. "Alright, I'm going already." Goten left the room, leaving Trunks and Kaori alone.  
  
Trunks looked at Kaori and saw her with her head down with a sad look on her face, obviously thinking of something else. Trunks sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, she turned her atention to him.  
  
"What's wrong Kaori? Are you okay?"  
  
Kaori looked at him directly into his blue eyes and was speechless. Before she could answer, Trunks embraced her in a hug, realizing she was very sad. Kaori was stunned, and didn't say a word, then unconsciously she hugged him back. They stayed like that until Goten and Bulma got into the room, they saw them hugging each other. Bulma smiled mischievously.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?"  
  
Trunks and Kaori quickly broke the embrace and blushed lightly.  
  
"W-We were just....um.....I mean....", Trunks tried to talk but he was stuttering. Kaori didn't say a word. Goten laughed out loud. Bulma also laughed and walked to them.  
  
"It's alright Trunks, you don't have to stutter, it's just that, it amazed me to see you hugging a girl, you're usually very shy with women."  
  
Trunks tried not to show his embarrasment to his mother. He looked away still blushing. Bulma turned her atention to Kaori. "Come on Kaori, time for your medicine." She walked towards her, and Goten looked at Trunks. He sighed and said, "I have a feeling this is going to be a loooong summer vacation."  
  
A Week Later  
  
Kaori was finally rid of the flu, she felt a lot better than before. Trunks then decided to call everyone and tell them to come to his house to meet Kaori. The Son family, Krillin's family, and Master Roshi were there. Trunks entered Kaori's room and saw her brushing her long hair in front of her mirror. She had already taken a bath and dressed up. When she heard the door open she turned around to see Trunks looking at her with a smile.  
  
"Everyone is here, time for your presentation Kaori.", he told her. Kaori put the brush on the table and walked toward him.  
  
"I'm ready." she said a little nervous.  
  
She was wondering if Trunks' friends would accept her. Trunks took her hand.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
When they arrived at the hall, everyone looked at Kaori, and gasped at the sight of the beautiful young girl. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees, sparkling blue earrings in her ears, and she was trying to smile.  
  
"Everyone meet Kaori." Trunks announced.  
  
"Hi.", she said in a low voice.  
  
Everyone smiled at her and presented each other. Goku was the first one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku, this is my wife Chi-Chi and my two sons Gohan and Goten." Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten nodded respecfully. Gohan was next.  
  
"I'm Gohan, this is my wife Videl and my daughter Pan." Pan laughed playfully from Videl's lap. Krillin stood up.  
  
"I'm Krillin, my wife 18 and my daughter Marron."  
  
"And I'm Master Roshi." Roshi said drooling.  
  
Kaori smiled at them. It looked like everyone was already accepting her. Soon, a conversation started. It lasted all morning. Talking and talking, but when somebody asked about Kaori's past, she didn't said a thing. She only said that her past was horrible and she didn't want to talk about it. How horrible could it be?  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	3. Baby-sitter Kaori!

War, Loss, and Love By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: Baby-sitter Kaori  
  
At the mall, they went to a lot of stores and came out with bags full of clothes. Bulma used that oportunity to buy clothes for Trunks and herself, also to buy some more clothes for Vegeta and Bra. Then they returned home so Bulma could prepare lunch. Kaori went upstairs to her room and started unpacking when she heard a pounding noise coming from downstairs. She put away all her clothes into her wardrobe and went to the kitchen. There she found Bulma preparing lunch, and Trunks and Goten sitting on the table. She approached them and started hearing the pounding noise again.  
  
"Hey you guys, where is all that noise coming from?"  
  
"What noise?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The noise that is coming from the end of the hall? That's my dad training in the gravity room, usually we don't hear him from this distance. You must have sensitive ears." Trunks replied.   
  
"Well, actually I do. Since I was little I've always heard the smallest noises. See you later then."  
  
Kaori left the kitchen without telling where she was going. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked down the hall towards the gravity room! She approached the door but didn't open it, she just looked through the window of the door and saw a machine inside the room. The screen of the machine said: '3000g'.  
  
"If Trunks said that this was a gravity room, then that must be a gravity machine. And if I'm correct, it must be 3000 more the Earth's normal gravity. If I've enter the room I'd been as flat as a pancake. Vegeta must be really strong if he can bear that." Kaori thought to herself. She covered her ears, the pounding noise was even lauder now. And she saw Vegeta fighting an invisible enemy, he was so fast that she could barely keep up with him. Normal humans could never keep up with Vegeta's speed, not even with the eyes, so how come Kaori could?  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped his hard training when he felt someone was watching him. He glanced at the door and saw Kaori looking back at him, he walked to the door. When Kaori saw him walking to her, she quickly turned around and ran away. Thinking that she was scared, Vegeta opened the door, but he saw nothing.  
  
"She couldn't have run that fast." he thought to himself.  
  
He traced Kaori's ki, and the strangest thing happened.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I can feel her ki in the walls."  
  
He approached the wall and touched it with one hand, still feeling her ki inside of it. Then her ki started to move and it disappeared. When he felt it appear again, he went back to the gravity room and looked through one of the windows. He saw Kaori climbing a tree, a very tall tree, about 11 feet tall the most (approximately). She sat on one of the branches, not fearing the height, and stretched herself taking a deep breath. She saw an apple hanging right over her head, and took it, burying her teeth in it and feeling the sweet and delicious juice from the apple run down her throat. She could sense that Vegeta was staring at her but she didn't look his direction.  
  
"There's something very suspicious about that girl." Vegeta thought to himself and went back to his training.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks came out of the house and saw Kaori sitting on the branch of a tall apple tree. He approached the tree and called out to her.  
  
"Kaori, what are you doing up there?! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Kaori looked down at him. "Hi Trunks, I just climbed here to enjoy the sight!"  
  
"It's too high for you, I'll help you down, don't move from there!"  
  
Trunks started to worry. He was levitating from the ground to go to her, but she stopped him saying in a loud voice. "Don't worry about that Trunks, I can get down the fast way!" Kaori jumped off the branch.  
  
"KAORIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks flew to catch her. When Kaori was about to hit the ground, Trunks stopped, and so did Kaori. He stood there in mid air with a surprised expression on his face. Kaori was falling slowly, like she was floating or something (like a camera in slow motion). Her feet gently touched the ground, she turned around, and ran to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what a great landing huh."  
  
Trunks looked at her hesitately. "Uhh...Kaori, did I just saw what I think I saw?"  
  
"What? The only thing I did was jump off the branch and land on my feet. Is that so strange?" Trunks stayed silent, with a dumb look in his face.  
  
"Hahahahaha, you look so funny when you have that expression.......Well, whatever, let's go have some lunch, I bet it's ready. We don't want to keep Bulma waiting."   
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him, together they entered the house.   
  
Kaori ate her lunch trying not to make any faces to Bulma. Lunch didn't taste any better than breakfast, but because she was so hungry she ate it without saying a word. Trunks and Goten weren't enjoying lunch either, but Bulma would scold them if they complained. Bulma wasn't a very good cook.  
  
After lunch, Bulma was washing dishes, Kaori, Trunks, and Goten were sitting in the table talking. Bulma interrupted them saying, "Hey Goten, I forgot to ask you of you could look after Bra tomorrow while Trunks helps me at work."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but my mom wants me to help her clean the house tomorrow. I was going to ask you to look after Pan because Gohan and Videl are going to be very busy."   
  
"I can't, I am going to be too busy at work, Trunks is coming with me, and I don't think Vegeta will do it."  
  
After hearing the whole discussion about who could baby-sit Pan and Bra, Kaori stood up.   
  
"I can take care of them."  
  
Bulma, Trunks, and Goten stared at her. "But Kaori, do you know how to take care of little kids? Bra is a five year old, and Pan is a four year old, both of them are very mischievous." Trunks said.   
  
"It's all right Trunks, don't worry. I can take care of kids younger than that. Just leave it to me."  
  
"Okay, then it's settled!" Bulma declared.  
  
That night, Kaori was on the roof of Capsule Corp. again, staring at the stars. The night was calm and quiet.  
  
"Kaori, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kaori looked behind herself to see Trunks staring at her. She turned her atention back to the stars, Trunks walked to her and sat beside her.   
  
"What's wrong Kaori?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep. That's all."   
  
"You know, I would really like to know how you get up here. Is it something you can tell me?"   
  
"There are things about me you don't know, things I will tell you when the right time comes. But don't worry, it's nothing bad."   
  
"I'm not worried, for some reason I feel like I can trust you.", Trunks smiled at her.   
  
"Really?", she asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah." Trunks put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to sound like Goten, but, you are so kawaii (cute). No, you're more than that, you're beautiful. And I really like your eyes......They're so.....cat like."   
  
Kaori smiled at that complement. Both of them stayed silent for a moment, looking at the stars.   
  
Then Trunks spoke. "Kaori, why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"......Is just that......I'm used to sleep at day, and stay awake at night."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.....If you promise not to tell, I'll tell you." she said shyly.   
  
"Okay, I won't tell."   
  
"I don't like to sleep in the dark, it makes me feel uncomfortable."   
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"   
  
"Well.....maybe.....something like that."   
  
"You don't have to be afraid of the dark. Come on, let's go to your room."   
  
"....Okay."   
  
Trunks picked her up and flew off the ceiling. Kaori's blushed, feeling strange in Trunks arms. While he was descending to the window of Kaori's room, Kaori remembered something.   
  
"Trunks, I forgot to ask you something. How did you learn how to fly?"   
  
"I'm not he only one. Remembered when I told you about my friends and the enemies we had? They can also fly, except for Chi-Chi, Bra, my mother, and Master Roshi."   
  
"And one more thing, Is your father the strongest man on the planet?"   
  
"No, Goku is the strongest. I told you my father is the second strongest. Why do you ask?"   
  
"I saw the intense gravity he was training with and was barely able to keep up with him when I saw him training."   
  
"Barely? What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Normal humans can't keep up with my father's incredible speed, not even with the eyes. So how come you could keep up with him?"   
  
"I don't know. I just did it, that's all."   
  
"That sounds strange to me."   
  
They reached the window and entered the room. Kaori walked to the bed and sat on it. Trunks walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Kaori.  
  
"Now go to sleep, and don't worry, with me and dad here there's nothing to be afraid of." Trunks left the room. Kaori looked at the spot where Trunks was standing before he left.   
  
"That's not what I'm afraid of." she said in a low voice.   
  
To Be Continued........ 


	4. Kaori's Secret Powers

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 4: Kaori's Secret Powers~  
  
Tenchi was sleeping peacefully in his room, when he suddenly heard a loud cry coming from  
  
outside. He opened his eyes, sat on the bed, and yawned.  
  
"What is that?", he said while rubbing his eyes. "Sounds like Mayuka."  
  
He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He went to Mayuka's room and saw her crying.  
  
He picked her up and the loud crying stopped but she was still sobbing. He hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong Mayuka?"  
  
"Ma-ma.", she replied in a low voice.  
  
"What?", he asked confused.  
  
"She misses her mummy."  
  
Tenchi turned around to see Washu standing behind him and staring at him.  
  
"I still haven't found Ryoko. The number of dimensions that exist is infinite. It could take me  
  
years to find her. And Mayuka needs her."  
  
Tenchi looked down at the sobbing baby in his arms, his little Mayuka. Then he turned his atention  
  
back to Washu.  
  
"Keep searching Washu, she's out there somewhere......And Mayuka is not the only one who needs  
  
her."  
  
"Okay.", she said while smiling sweetly. She left the room leaving Tenchi and Mayuka alone.  
  
Tenchi rocked Mayuka in his arms, calming her. She stopped crying and looked at him with her red   
  
eyes.   
  
"Don't worry Mayuka, your mummy will be back soon."  
  
Mayuka didn't understand what her 'daddy' said, she fell into a deep sleep in his arms.  
  
Tenchi put the sleeping Mayuka gently back into her crib after giving her a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
Tenchi walked back to his room, he sat on the bed and opened one of his drawers. He grabbed a picture  
  
he found inside and looked at it sadly. It was a picture of Ryoko hugging him and Mayuka on Mayuka's  
  
first birthday, they were all wearing party hats. Ryoko usually gets drunk at parties, but ever since  
  
Mayuka came, she stopped drinking. She looked so happy.  
  
He put the picture back into the drawer and closed it. Then he lay down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Kaori was walking around the house, looking for Pan and Bra. Bulma and Trunks had already left  
  
to work, Vegeta was in the gravity room, and now she was playing hide-and-seek with the little girls.  
  
The house was full of places to hide so the game was going to last.  
  
"Where could they be hiding?", Kaori asked herself.  
  
She heard a low giggle coming from one of the rooms. Her sensitive ears helped a lot.  
  
"Gotcha!", her mind told her.  
  
She entered a room, Trunks' room. It was the first time she ever entered that room. She then remembered  
  
when Trunks told her about all the adventures and dangers his friends went through so many years ago  
  
to save the planet, when he was 8 years old, he was able to help.  
  
Kaori heard another small giggle coming from the wardrobe. She opened it and found Pan and Bra.  
  
The two kids were startled to see that Kaori found them, but they had to admit their loss. Or not?  
  
"Ha, I found you!", Kaori said in victory, "You shouldn't hide in Trunks' closet."  
  
Pan and Bra ran out of the closet laughing before Kaori could grab them. They left the room and ran  
  
through the hall with Kaori behind them.  
  
"You won't get away that easily!", Kaori yelled.  
  
She was truely enjoying herself. She ran faster, trying to catch up.  
  
Pan and Bra ran into a door in the end of the hall. They opened it and went inside the room, not knowing  
  
that they entered the gravity room!  
  
Inside the room, they saw Vegeta meditating in a corner of the room. Apparently the gravity machine  
  
was off. Silently they hid behind the gravity machine, so they wouldn't disturb Vegeta's meditation.  
  
At that moment, Kaori went inside the room.  
  
Kaori saw Vegeta and stayed quiet. She closed the door and locked it, so the kids couldn't get out,  
  
and started searching.  
  
While Kaori was walking around, Pan and Bra came out from their hiding place and they crawled  
  
to the door. When they tried to open the door, it didn't open. It was locked.  
  
"Oh no, we're traped.", Bra whispered.  
  
"What are we going to do now?", Pan asked.  
  
"You are coming with me."  
  
Pan and Bra looked behind them and saw Kaori smiling back at them.  
  
"You can't get away this time."  
  
Pan and Bra ran away from her, the gravity room was still a big place. Kaori ran after them,  
  
but stopped when she reached the gravity machine.  
  
"This gives me a great idea.", she told herself while turning on the machine.  
  
The gravity increased and Pan and Bra were pined to the floor, unable to move. Kaori put enough gravity  
  
to stop them without hurting them, it wasn't too high, so she could stand up? She was walking with  
  
no problem, she knelt down beside Pan and Bra.  
  
"Do you give up?"  
  
"Yes.", they answered together.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!"  
  
Kaori looked up and saw a very angry Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta saw Pan and Bra on the floor, and Kaori was still standing.  
  
"Why is she standing? The gravity machine is on!", he thought to himself with his atention to the  
  
machine panel, it readed 50g.  
  
Kaori stared at him, Vegeta was about six inches shorter than her, of course, his hair almost made up for  
  
that, ALMOST. Vegeta was staring at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your training, I was just looking for these two. We will  
  
leave then....", she started.  
  
"How?", he interrupted her.  
  
"Huh? How what?", she asked confused.  
  
"How can you stand up when the gravity is 50 times stronger than the Earth's normal gravity? No normal  
  
human can do that."  
  
"Really? They can't? I didn't know that a 'NORMAL' human was that weakling."  
  
Hearing what she said, Vegeta walked to the gravity machine and turned it off.  
  
Pan and Bra stood up.  
  
"You two, get out of here.", Vegeta told them.  
  
"Why daddy?", Bra asked very confused.  
  
"Just go!!", he yelled frustrated.  
  
Pan and Bra ran to the door and left the room scared, Kaori was going to follow them, but Vegeta  
  
stopped her.  
  
"You stay.", he said calmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Vegeta increased the gravity to 100g. Kaori felt the gravity incrising, but she didn't fell on the floor,   
  
she was just staring at Vegeta. Vegeta was impressed.  
  
"I can see you are stronger than a normal human. Are you sure you didn't lie to me when you said you  
  
weren't from another dimension?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! That's none of your business!", she replied getting frustrated.  
  
"I just want to know how strong you really are.", he said while increasing the gravity to 150g.  
  
The gravity finally got her, Kaori started to fall slowly on the floor, trying to resist it. She   
  
got control of herself and stood up.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta! You'll kill me if you increase it any higher!", her body was trembling a little.  
  
"Turn it off!"  
  
"I'll turn it even higher if you don't tell were you're from."  
  
Vegeta turned it to 200g. Kaori fell flat on the floor. She tried to get up but it was no use.  
  
"Had enough?", he asked amused.  
  
"I've had worse days.", she muttered.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Vegeta turned it to 250g. Kaori felt like she was being crushed. She was glued to the floor and almost  
  
couldn't talk.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No." She turned her head so she could see.  
  
"If you keep this of we can get to the machine's full power."  
  
He turned it to 300g!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ALL RIGHT, YOU WIN!! I'M NOT HUMAN!! SO TURN IT DOWN ALREADY!!", she  
  
screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta smirked amused, and turned it back down to 150.  
  
"Finally.", he said in victory.  
  
Kaori got up, her body was trembling.  
  
"You are going to tell everyone?", she asked nervously.  
  
"Why should I? They can find out by themselfs. I just want to know if you're a warrior."  
  
"Well,....you could say that....", she said sadly.  
  
"Then show me how strong you are."  
  
"If you're challenging me forget it. I won't fight you.....", she was cut off as Vegeta slung a large  
  
punch at her. She dodged it.  
  
"You're fast.", Vegeta said as he prepared to attack again.  
  
"WAIT STOP!!"  
  
This time she was hit, so hard that her back hit the wall. Her cheek was red from the hit. She stood  
  
up and spat a little amount of blood. When she looked up, she saw Vegeta charging at her from the  
  
air to punch her again. She dodged it and Vegeta hit the wall, breaking it. Kaori used that opportunity  
  
and punched him on the face, sending him to the wall, and making a bigger hole in it.  
  
"Vegeta, I already told you I don't want to fight!"  
  
Vegeta ignored what she said and stood up, he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his   
  
hand.  
  
"You're strong, but still not as strong as me. Is that all you got?"  
  
Kaori stayed silent.  
  
"Don't be afraid to show me what you can do, or I'll force you to show me!"  
  
Kaori didn't say a word.  
  
"If you're afraid that I might tell anyone then fine, I don't care if they find out! JUST FIGHT ME!!"  
  
".....Okay.", she said in a low voice.  
  
Then Kaori suddenly disappeared in front of Vegeta's eyes, reappeared behind him, giving him a hard  
  
punch on the head. She sent him crashing on another wall. Vegeta got up and turned to look at her,   
  
when he did, she had something on her hand.  
  
"What is that?", he asked surprised.  
  
"Sorry pal, but I'm not a martial artist.", she replied and charged at him again.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	5. No Need for Discussions

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 5: No Need for Discussions~  
  
An hour passed. Bra and Pan were at the hall playing with their toys.  
  
"I wonder what daddy and Kaori are doing.", Bra said.  
  
"Well, your daddy likes to fight and he's very tough. You think he wanted to challenge Kaori?",   
  
Pan started to think the worst.  
  
"But Kaori is not even a fighter.", Bra stated.  
  
Pan was still worried. "You think Kaori is alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, my daddy wouldn't want to fight her, why would he?"  
  
At that moment, Kaori entered the hall. When Bra and Pan saw her, they gasped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", they screamed so loud it was heard outside Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Kaori was soaked with her own blood from head to toe, she was covered with bruises and cuts.  
  
Bra and Pan didn't recognize her and hugged each other still scared. Having a closer look, they  
  
recognized her.  
  
"Kaori, what happened to you?", Bra asked.  
  
"Don't ask. I'm going to take a shower, I'll make lunch after then.", she muttered and left to the bathroom.  
  
Pan and Bra stared at Kaori as she left the hall, still shocked by what they saw.  
  
Kaori took a hot shower, washing all the blood from herself, but it stinged horribly when  
  
she used the soap.  
  
When she came out, she went to Bulma's lab and took out the Fist Aid kit to take care of her  
  
wounds.  
  
Pan and Bra were waiting in the kitchen. Kaori came in and started preparing lunch. She knew  
  
that Pan and Bra ate a lot, because of their saiyan heritage, and she decided that maybe she could  
  
get Vegeta to eat lunch with them.  
  
In less than an hour, she finished. She gave Pan and Bra their food and went to the gravity room.  
  
There she found Vegeta training like always. She stood in the entrace, not wanting the gravity to  
  
crush her.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!", she called him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her from the air.  
  
"What do you want? Want to take another lesson?", he asked.   
  
"No thanks, I had enough lessons for today. I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready. Want to  
  
join us?"  
  
"No, I don't eat with weaklings like you."   
  
"Oh come on, it's not going to kill you! Besides, if I'm such a weakling why did you got so impressed  
  
when I stood up against the gravity? And you wanted to fight with me! From what I've heard, you only  
  
fight with those YOU think are worthy. If I'm such a weakling how come I lasted one hour against you?  
  
Am I mistaken?", she replied sarcasticly.  
  
Vegeta didn't answered. Kaori chuckled, then she saw the look in his face and sighed.  
  
"Okay, if you come to lunch, I will challenge you personaly tomorrow, but if this keeps up, I'll have to  
  
ask you to train me."  
  
"Why not?", he said smirking.  
  
"I'll think about that. Now come on."  
  
Vegeta came down and both of them left the gravity room.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp., just in time to catch the smell of food. They were  
  
tired and hungry after all the work they did at the office.  
  
"Hey, do you smell that?", Bulma asked while putting some papers on a table.  
  
"Yeah, it smells delicious.", Trunks replied.  
  
They walked to the kitchen and found Pan and Bra eating.  
  
"Pan, Bra, who made lunch?", Bulma asked, and they stopped eating to look at her.  
  
"Kaori did mummy, she's a really good cook, I've never tried anything like this, except for aunt  
  
Chi-Chi's cooking."  
  
"Yeah, it's really good!", Pan said happily.  
  
"And where is Kaori?", Trunks asked and looked around the kitchen, Kaori wasn't with them.  
  
"Kaori went to get daddy."  
  
"What?", Trunks started to worry, he knows his father never comes to eat with them. "I thought I  
  
warned her that dad never comes to eat with us."  
  
"Oh don't worry Trunks, Vegeta might only throw her out of the gravity rrom, but he won't hurt her.",  
  
Bulma replied.  
  
Trunks was going to the gravity room to get Kaori, but stopped when he saw Kaori and Vegeta  
  
entering the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Trunks, I thought you and Bulma wouldn't come back until 3:00.", Kaori greeted them.  
  
Vegeta was wearing a black and black spandex shorts, after leaving the gravity room, Kaori  
  
and him went to his and Bulma's room and she made him take a bath and change the sweaty clothes he was wearing.  
  
She wasn't going to allow Vegeta to eat with his body all sweaty and stinky. He of course complained,  
  
but Kaori ended up winning the fight.  
  
Trunks gasped, several parts of Kaori's body were wrapped in bandages; her right thigh, her  
  
left arm, her right shoulder, her ribs (he could tell because she was wearing a white tang top that  
  
went over her stomach), her right hand, and her left ankle.  
  
"Kaori, what happened to you?", he asked worrily.  
  
"What?", she said confused.  
  
Trunks walked to her and grabbed her bandage hand, looking at it. Kaori then understood  
  
what he meant.  
  
"What happened?", he asked again.  
  
"Well.....I......", she trailed off. The words explaining that Vegeta beat her up wouldn't come out.  
  
Bra and Pan decided to answer for her. Bra was the first to speak.  
  
"We were playing hide-and-seek this morning and Pan and I hid in the gravity room. Daddy told us to   
  
get out, but he told Kaori to stay."  
  
Pan continue, "After an hour she came out all bloody and broken, she looked really scary."  
  
"Pan, Bra, you shouldn't have told him that!!", Kaori yelled, her face getting bright red.  
  
"Is thistrue?", Trunks asked her.  
  
"Well....yes, he did,.....but wait Trunks!", Kaori tried to stop him when he walked to his father,  
  
but he didn't listen to her.  
  
"Wy did you hurt her?! You could have kill her! What were you thinking?!", he screamed at Vegeta.  
  
Trunks had never talk to Vegeta like that, but he wanted to defend Kaori. Before Vegeta  
  
could scream back at him, Kaori ran to Trunks and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Wait Trunks, I can explain! Please listen to me before you start an unwanted fight!"  
  
Trunks calmed down. "Alright, explain it to me."  
  
Kaori sighed. She then told Trunks and Bulma everything that happened while she was looking for the  
  
girls that morning and her fight with Vegeta. When she finished, Trunks and Bulma couldn't snap out  
  
from their shock. How could Kaori survive a beating from Vegeta?  
  
"Trunks, Bulma, this is not the time to be shocked.", Kaori said sighing again. "Lunch is getting  
  
cold, we can discuss this later."  
  
Trunks nodded, but he was still angry and impressed. Kaori served the food and everyone started to  
  
eat, the only one that wasn't eating at a fast rate was Bulma, for the others it was race to see who would  
  
finish first. They ate like there was no tomorrow. The food was so delicious, everyone ate seconds and  
  
thirds. When all of them finished, Vegeta returned to the gravity room, Bulma went to her lab, and Pan  
  
and Bra played outside the house under the watch of Kaori and Trunks, who sat under the apple tree.  
  
While the kids were playing, Kaori and Trunks talked.  
  
"Kaori, you can't accept when dad challenges you, he could kill you."  
  
"Trunks, I didn't have any other choice, he didn't want to let me out of the room, and if I didn't  
  
attack him, he would've attacked me." Kaori touched her left arm. "AH!! But it did hurt like hell  
  
when he beat me up. I could hear almost all my bones break."  
  
"What hurts the must now?"  
  
"My left arm, and I think it's bleeding again. I thought that it wouldn't do that anymore.", she said  
  
looking at the bandage on her arm that was starting to get red.  
  
"Let me take a look at it." Trunks tried to reach her arm.  
  
Kaori flinched. "I don't think you want to see it."  
  
"If you don't let me look at it, it could get worse. Don't be stubborn."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kaori stood still while Trunks carefully unwrapped the bandage. When he finished, he couldn't  
  
believe what he was seeing. Her arm had a deep gash that was five inches long.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? A gash like that has to be stitch close. How did it happened?"  
  
"It all happened when I was fighting with Vegeta....."  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
In the gravity room, Kaori and Vegeta were still fighting. Kaori had a hard time trying to  
  
hit Vegeta and defending herself from his attacks at the same time. It was even worse because her injuries  
  
made her weak. Vegeta was beating her to a bleeding pulp. But she also gave him hard time, Vegeta was   
  
also injured.  
  
She was about to land a punch on his chest, he dodged it and grabbed her arm, throwing her  
  
to the ground were she made a large crater. A sharp metal cut her arm and she screamed loudly in pain.  
  
Her arm was bleeding badly. Vegeta landed next to her, gasping for air.  
  
"I think that's enough for today, you won't be able to fight with your arm like that."  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy Veggie.", she said holding her injured arm to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"I bet Bulma told her to call me that.", Vegeta thought. He extended his hand to her and she grabbed  
  
it, helping her to her feet. Vegeta looked at her wound.  
  
"That's a bad gash. I should be more careful of how I throw you. You have to do something before it  
  
gets infected.", he told trying to hide his sympathy with his face, but Kaori could see through him.  
  
"Then I'll leave, thanks for the good workout."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kaori left the room still holding her injured arm.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
".......And that's the whole story, then the girls saw me and they screamed so loud it hurt my ears."  
  
"I see, but at least dad stopped the fight, otherwise I wouldn't want to imagine what could've happened. I have to   
  
take you to a hospital before it gets worse.  
  
"Are you sure?", she asked. "It's not that serious."  
  
Ignoring her reply he said, "Come on let's go."  
  
"But what about Pan and Bra?"  
  
"Mom can watch over them.", Trunks turned to Pan and Bra. "Pan, Bra, I'm taking Kaori to a hospital so go  
  
to mom's lab and stay there!"  
  
"Alright!", they replied together and entered Capsule Corp. Trunks turned to Kaori and picked her up.  
  
"Hold on tight.", Trunks then flew off into the sky with Kaori in his arms.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	6. No Need for Worries

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 6: No Need for Worries~  
  
Bulma was working with her computer in silence when Pan and Bra came running into the room.  
  
"Mummy, we came to keep you company.", said Bra smiling.  
  
"Where's Trunks and Kaori?"  
  
Pan and Bra explained what happened.  
  
"What?! Why?", Bulma said.  
  
"He didn't told us why, he just left.", Pan said.  
  
"I bet Vegeta has something to do with this. I'll wait for Trunks to bring her back, if they're going  
  
to be out for a long time, I'll have to cook dinner.", Bulma replied and continued her work.  
  
After a few hours, Trunks finally returned with Kaori. Bulma was about to cook dinner when she saw  
  
Kaori and Trunks walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, you're back! How are you feeling Kaori?", she greeted them.  
  
"I'm fine, but I do feel a little strange."  
  
"Mom, you wouldn't believe what happened on the hospital.", Trunks said looking at Kaori, "After  
  
Kaori's gash was stitched, she was supposed to stay in bed because of her other injuries, but the  
  
strangest thing happened. While the hours passed, her wounds were healing themselfs. Kaori heals as   
  
fast as dad can. So it didn't took us too long, and we were able to come back as soon as they let  
  
her out."  
  
"That's so incredible. Kaori, you're acting like you were saiyan, but also have many differences.", Bulma  
  
replied.  
  
"Oh really?", she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, like you don't have a tail, your eyes and hair are not black or dark brown, your hair is not  
  
spiky, and you don't have the same bad attitude as Vegeta.", Bulma said.  
  
"I think you're right Bulma.", Kaori replied and noticed that Bulma was about to cook. A cold  
  
chill ran down her spine when she remembered how bad she cooked. She quickly ran to her and pushed  
  
her away from the counter smiling nervously at her.  
  
"Uh Bulma, you must be tired after all the work you've done today, let me cook dinner for you."  
  
"But.", Bulma protested. "Isn't your arm still hurt?"  
  
"Nah, it's fine , you heard what Trunks said."   
  
She shoved Bulma to a chair and made her sit on it. "You just sit right here, and I'll cook dinner."  
  
She then proceded to the counter.  
  
Sasami served dinner. Normally dinner was done quickly, but since Ryoko's disappearence, Sasami felt  
  
very depressed. It took her almost two hours, with Mihoshi's help, to make dinner. She liked Ryoko very  
  
much, she was one of her best friends, and now she was sad because she missed her very much.  
  
Sasami wasn't the only one that felt depressed, everyone except Ayeka barely touched their food, and  
  
Tenchi didn't eat anything at all. He felt empty, even with all the girls that were left. He sat  
  
at the corner of the table looking at his plate with a blank look on his face. The house was quiet,  
  
too quiet. Normally at dinner, it was all the same; Sasami cooked, Washu worked in her lab, Mihoshi and  
  
Kiyone watched television or went to do their normal work, and the noise of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting  
  
over Tenchi, then the house half destroyed. But now, without Ryoko, everything turned upside-down.  
  
He missed her, and he wanted her back, even if that meant Ayeka and her fighting again.  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi with a worried look. He had barely ate anything since Ryoko ran away.  
  
"Lord Tenchi.", she called him.  
  
No response.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!", she called again, a little louder.   
  
Tenchi almost fell backwards when she startled him. He looked back at her.  
  
"What's wrong Lord Tenchi? You haven't touched your food.", she said with a concerned tone of voice.   
  
Tenchi smiled weakly at her."I'm fine, don't worry Ayeka."  
  
"You miss her, don't you? Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Tenchi lowered his head.  
  
"Yes, I do.", he said.  
  
Everyone stopped eating to look at Tenchi.  
  
"We all miss her Tenchi, but we can't think that all hope of her coming back is gone.", Kiyone said  
  
trying to make him feel better.  
  
"You're right Kiyone, I'll go see Washu to know how she's doing.", Tenchi and stood up.  
  
He went to Washu's lab and saw her working with her computer, typing as fast as she could.  
  
"Washu, how are you doing?", he asked while approaching her. "Have you found her yet?"  
  
"I got good news Tenchi, I haven't found her yet, but I'm getting closer to where she is. I'll  
  
locate her in no time with this machine.", she said pointing at the big machine in front of her.  
  
Tenchi looked at the machine with a confused look. Then he looked back at Washu and noticed she was   
  
wearing some kind of strange helmet that was connected to the machine.  
  
"What is that machine for anyway Washu?"  
  
"This machine will help me pick up Ryoko's presence. Even when Ryoko has a mental link with me and  
  
Ryo-ohki, it doesn't work because she's in another dimension. With this machine I can pick up her  
  
presence, no matter how long the distance is. It looked me seven months to create it. Finding her  
  
should be easier this way. It won't be long now."  
  
Tenchi watched Washu as she continue working with her machine.  
  
Unknowingly to them, somebody was watching them. Not even Washu noticed, because she was too concentrated  
  
in her work. The shadow stood in another dimension that was all covered in darkness, she looked   
  
at the bubble she held in her hand, watching the reflection inside of it. She could see Tenchi and   
  
Washu in the lab. She smiled.  
  
"Dear sister, I think it's still too early for you to rejoin with your daugther.", she said and her  
  
eyes glowed red.  
  
Washu finally noticed that something strange was going on. She stopped working with her computer and  
  
looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Washu?", Tenchi said.  
  
"Something is wrong. I can feel it........What the.....?!", Washu said as electric sparks started shooting  
  
from her machine. "The machine is blowing a circuit! What's happening?!"  
  
"Little Washu look out!", Tenchi yelled as he grabbed Washu by her hand, pulling her from her chair,  
  
and pulling out the helmet as well, just in time as the machine exploded in to a million pieces.  
  
The force from the explotion pushed Tenchi and Washu to the floor.  
  
"Are you alright Washu?", Tenchi said as he stood up and offered her his hand. Washu grabbed his hand  
  
and got up.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks Tenchi, that was a close call.", she said and walked to the remains of her machine,  
  
examining it. "I don't understand. I examined the machine before using it. There was nothing wrong  
  
with it."  
  
"Maybe you didn't examined it completely. Bad things happen when you least expect it.", Tenchi said.  
  
"I don't think so. I always examine my creations without missing a spot. And my creations never have  
  
errors on it. Somebody must've sabotaged my machine. The question is: Who?"  
  
Washu looked at the machine thoughtfully. She couldn't imagine anyone trying to ruin her machine.  
  
"There is no doubt about it. Someone wants to get to Ryoko before I do.", Washu thought.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	7. No Need for Nightmares

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 7: No Need for Nightmares~  
  
That night, it was time for Bra and Pan to go to bed. They hopped on the bed and Kaori pulled  
  
the blankets over them.  
  
"You two sure had a lot of fun today. Now it's time to close your eyes.", Kaori said smiling.  
  
"Aren't you going to read us a story?", Bra asked. "Mummy always does."  
  
"Oh come on, kids today don't need stories to sleep. When I was little the only thing I recieved before  
  
sleeping was a beating.", Kaori replied.  
  
"Kaori please tell us a story.", Pan said while staring at her with innocent eyes.  
  
"Well.....I....., alright, you win.", Kaori said giving up.  
  
"Yeah!", they exclaimed happily.  
  
Kaori didn't have to think of a good story, she already had one.  
  
Trunks walked through the hall approaching his room, when he heard Kaori's voice coming from Bra's  
  
room. When he walked inside, he saw Kaori as she stood up. She had finished her story. And the girls  
  
were complaining.  
  
"What a bad story, why did it end up so sad?", Bra asked with a sad face.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me to tell a happy story. But there is a beautiful song that comes out from  
  
this story. I can sing it as a lullaby to you. Want me to sing it?", Kaori replied.  
  
"Yeah.", they said.  
  
She started to sing. Her beautiful voice singing her melody filled the room. Trunks heard her sing  
  
with a sweet smile, her voice was lovely. She sang like an angel.  
  
When she finished singing, she looked at the bed and saw Pan and Bra already asleep.  
  
"They look like little angels.", Kaori said.  
  
"They sure do.", Trunks suddenly said, startling her. She jumped scared and turned around to see Trunks  
  
smiling at her. "I never knew you could sing so well. What is that song called?"  
  
"Trunks, how long have you've been there?", Kaori said.  
  
"Long enough to hear you. What is that song called?"  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I call it 'The Lonely Moon'."  
  
"And why were the girls complaining? What kind of story did you tell them?"  
  
"You ask to much Trunks. I told them a sad one, a story that happened in the real life. But it's  
  
just an old story, hehehehehe......", Kaori said laughing nervously.  
  
They left the room and Kaori looked at Trunks.  
  
"Did you liked how I sang?"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful, you have to sing it again some time. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night  
  
Kaori."  
  
"Good night Trunks."  
  
Both of them went their separate ways to their room.  
  
Kaori changed into her long and soft pijamas. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying  
  
to sleep. She has had a long and sleepless nights, even when Trunks told her not to worry. Her  
  
nightmares didn't let her sleep. When she closed her eyes, she fell asleep, she was very exhausted.  
  
And then, a nightmare started.  
  
*NIGHTMARE*  
  
Kaori opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a forest. Then she looked down at herself and saw  
  
she was wearing the same clothes she was wearing when Trunks and Vegeta found her (a green and pink dress).  
  
"Where am I?", she asked herself.  
  
She walked through the forest until she found a big house. She recognized it somehow.  
  
"I feel like I've been here before.", she said and walked to the house, knocking on the door, but  
  
nobody answered. She opened the door and got in. She looked at her sorroundings, the house looked  
  
empty, then she felt a stabbing pain on her back. Then it came to her.  
  
"No,.....it can't be. I have to get out of here!"  
  
She turned around, only to find a wall with nothing on it. The door had disappeared. She looked at the  
  
other sides of the wall, trying to find a way a way out. She could barely see anythng because it  
  
was dark. Kaori felt frightened.  
  
"So you're back, huh?", said a male voice behind her.  
  
Kaori turned around to see a young man in the shadows, she couldn't see his face, but she knew who it was.  
  
She took a step back.  
  
"No......", she whispered.  
  
"How dare you even come back? I should've taken care of you last time.", he said coldly.  
  
He walked to her and she stepped back, but she stopped when she felt that her back touched something.  
  
She looked behind her shoulder and saw another shadow, a girl that was as tall as she was.  
  
"Don't worry, you can take care of her now, I'll help you.", she said in the same tone of voice  
  
as the young man.  
  
Kaori felt sorrounded, she stood away from the girl until she was between them. They got closer to  
  
her, the boy took out some kind of strange blue sword and hold it in front of him, still getting closer,  
  
and threatening her life. He charged at her, then the other girl grabbed Kaori from behind holding her still.  
  
Thinking fast, Kaori elbowed the girl hard on her stomach, and the girl let her go, then Kaori grabbed  
  
her by her hair and threw her to the wall.  
  
She saw the boy charging at her, she dodged his fist attack. The boy continued attacking, and she  
  
backed away until she hit the wall. The boy charged at her again and prepared to give her the final  
  
blow. Kaori didn't move, she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"NO STOP! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!", she cried.   
  
The boy didn't listen. Without any other choice left, and with a loud cry, Kaori punched the boy in  
  
his stomach before his sword could touch her, but she did it so hard, her punch went through his   
  
stomach. She quickly took out her punch and the boy dropped the sword, he fell to the floor,  
  
a pond of blood forming around him. Kaori panicked when she saw he wasn't moving.  
  
"Noooo.......", she whispered trying to stay calm, but it was too late. He was dead.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", she screamed as she felt another tremendous stabbing pain on her  
  
chest, and she fell to her knees in pain.  
  
*END NIGHTMARE*  
  
Kaori woke up with a gasp, she sat on the bed, crying. The warm tears came so fast she couldn't  
  
stop them.  
  
"It's.......it's no use.", she said.  
  
She got up from the bed, still crying, and left the room quietly. She walked to Trunks' room and went  
  
inside, she saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kaori knelt beside the bed and shooked him gently.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks, wake up.", she whispered.  
  
After shaking him some more, he groaned and half opened his eyes.  
  
"Kaori, what are you doing in my room?", he asked sleepy.  
  
"Trunks, it's just no use. I can't sleep. I'm suffering from a little insomnia. Would you let me sleep  
  
here with you?", she whispered.  
  
"What?!!", he said feeling more awake.  
  
"Please Trunks, or I'll have stay awake all night. I won't do anything wrong.", she begged him.  
  
She tried to stop her tears again with the back of her hand. Trunks saw her saw her sad face, another  
  
tear fell from her eye. He was feeling compassion for her again. Those emerald eyes of hers could go  
  
through anything, even when Trunks sometimes thought her eyes didn't look real.  
  
"Alright, but just for tonight, and you have to stay on your side of the bed, okay?"  
  
Kaori smiled happily. Trunks went to the other side of the bed as Kaori hopped on the bed and covered  
  
herself with the blankets.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	8. No Need for Twins

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 8: No Need for Twins~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes as the sunlight went through the window and hit his face. He yawned and  
  
stretched, and he felt something attached to his back. Before looking behind, he lifted his right arm  
  
to find a smaller arm under it that wasn't his. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Kaori deeply  
  
asleep, attached to him. He felt nervous, but felt relieved when he saw she was still dressed in her long  
  
pijamas.  
  
"Did she had another nightmare?", he said quietly to himself.  
  
Trunks got up from the bed, careful not to wake her, and went to the bathroom.  
  
The sunlight hit Kaori's face. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and got up from  
  
the bed.  
  
"I can't believe the good sleep I got last night. Maybe someday I'll be able to get rid of my   
  
insomnia.", she said as she noticed Trunks was gone.  
  
"I bet he went to the bathroom ahead of me. I'll go to the bathroom in my room before Bulma starts to  
  
get the idea of cooking breakfast." With that she dashed out of the room.  
  
Kaori started cooking breakfast, she was relieved that Bulma wasn't awake yet. She could hear Vegeta  
  
working out on the gravity room.  
  
"That guy must have some kind of mental alarm clock. He wakes up so early, only to keep working  
  
out. He's so noisy.", Kaori thought to herself.  
  
Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Vegeta came into the kitchen. Kaori prepared tons of food, considering  
  
that all of them ate a lot, except Bulma. Afterwards, Kaori was washing dishes and Bulma was helping  
  
her, when Vegeta approached them.  
  
"Hey girl, come on, I don't have all damn day.", he said crossing his arms.  
  
"First of all Vegeta, her name is Kaori, and second, what do you want her for?", Bulma said.  
  
"That's none of your business Bulma (if he called her woman, she would get VERY angry)."  
  
"Are you talking about the promise I made you? Why so early?", Kaori said confused.  
  
"I always like to get an early start, now come on. Trunks is joining us from now on."  
  
Vegeta left the kitchen. Kaori followed him and Bulma couldn't help but worry about her.  
  
Trunks decided to join Kaori and Vegeta to find out how strong Kaori was, and to prevent his father  
  
from getting carried away (*I mean, use too much power and kill Kaori accidently*).  
  
When Vegeta and Kaori arrived, Vegeta turned the gravity machine on 200g, apparently Kaori got used  
  
to it because of yesterday's battle with Vegeta. The three of them started a fight. Kaori vs. Vegeta and  
  
Trunks. Vegeta vs. Kaori and Trunks. Trunks vs. Kaori and Vegeta.  
  
The battle lasted a very long time, Trunks was amazed after seeing Kaori's skills. She could shoot  
  
energy blasts, like them, but a little differently, she was strong and fast, but not as much as them,   
  
and she could fly. Kaori was also impressed, they were so fast and strong she could barely block  
  
and evade their attacks, she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen or felt anything like this before. There's not doubt, like father like  
  
son.", Kaori thought as she dodge a Big Bang attack from Vegeta.   
  
If both of them were fighting at maximum power, she would already be out with the first blow.   
  
She tried to keep up as much as she could, it was harder trying to block Vegeta's attacks since  
  
he was stronger.  
  
And so they kept on fighting, Kaori was enjoying this, but not as much as Vegeta. She liked it so much,  
  
she asked Vegeta to train her, and Trunks decided to help. The training was hard, and it lasted  
  
for months, until the first day of school came.  
  
Kaori went to school with Trunks and Goten, flying through the sky together. It wasn't long before  
  
they arrived. As soon as they reached the entrance, Trunks hesitated, he looked nervous.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?", Kaori asked.  
  
"Don't worry, this happens everytime he comes to school, I wish it could happen to me.", Goten replied.  
  
"You don't know what you're asking for.", Trunks muttered.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?", Kaori said, but before they could answer a crowd of girls  
  
standing on the entrance saw them.  
  
"Hey look, it's Trunks!" They screamed in joy and ran to them, still screaming.  
  
(Saiyan Moon Goddess: "Bwahahahahahaha!!! I always wanted to do that!!")  
  
"Wow Trunks, I didn't know you were that famous.", Kaori said and sweatdropped.  
  
"We have to get out of here!", Trunks said scared as he grabbed Kaori's hand, and he and Goten  
  
flew as fast as they could, then landed on the roof. Trunks sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close.", Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, but you know there is always someone waiting for us on the roof.", Goten said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Trunks looked around. There were two girls on the roof standing just a few meters away from them,  
  
staring at them. The two girls had the same face, with cristal blue eyes, their hair was so  
  
long covered their backs, the only difference was that one of them had golden blonde hair, and the  
  
other one had brown hair with soft blonde highlights. Both of them were dressed school  
  
uniforms.  
  
"Hi Goten!", said the girl with long brown hair and soft blond highlights. She ran to Goten.  
  
"Viviana, I haven't seen you since the last two weeks.", Goten said as he hugged Viviana tightly  
  
to him.  
  
The golden blond haired girl approached Trunks shyly, without screaming his name.  
  
"Hi Trunks.", she said with a warm smile. Trunks blushed.  
  
"Hi,.....Marlene.", he said.  
  
Marlene loved him very much, but he wasn't sure about how he felt for her. They knew each other  
  
for more than a year, and went out together.   
  
"Well, at least some girls don't scream and jump when they see you.", Kaori said, and Marlene noticed her.  
  
Marlene felt a bit of jealousy when she saw Trunks holding her hand.  
  
"Who is she Trunks?", she asked.  
  
"This is Kaori, she's living at my house from now on. Kaori, this is Marlene, and her twin sister  
  
Viviana.", Trunks said while releasing Kaori's hand.  
  
"You're blushing Trunks, is she your girlfriend?", Viviana asked.  
  
Marlene heard her and felt sad, she looked at the floor. Viviana saw her and shut her mouth.  
  
Actually, Trunks was blushing because of Marlene.  
  
"No, not really.", Trunks replied.  
  
"Hey you guys, we're going to be late for our first class.", Goten announced. He was right.  
  
"Oh no!", Trunks exclaimed and grabbed Kaori's hand again.   
  
Trunks, Kaori, and Goten dashed into the building leaving Marlene and Viviana alone.  
  
"Don't worry Marlene, if you want him, you have to fight for him.", Viviana said trying to console  
  
her sister. Marlene nodded, but in her mind she thought, "That's easy for you to say. You have Goten."  
  
At lunch time, everyone was eating. Trunks, Kaori, and Goten ate together. Viviana and Marlene looked  
  
at them from their table. Marlene sighed as she saw Kaori sitting next to Trunks.  
  
In another table, two guys were looking at Viviana and Marlene. A vain guy named Kamadashi, and his  
  
best friend Kasu.  
  
"What are you looking at Kamadashi?", Kasu asked.  
  
"I'm looking at the pretty girl over there.", Kamadashi said while passing his hand through his  
  
light brown hair.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The blonde one you idiot!", he remarked.  
  
"You mean Marlene? You know her eyes are set on Trunks."  
  
"So what? Viviana has Goten, but Trunks hasn't said anything to Marlene. Besides, all the girls are after   
  
Trunks.", Kamadashi said and got up from his chair.  
  
"You'll be sorry.", Kasu said as Kamadashi walked to the girls' table.  
  
"Hi Marlene.", Kamadashi greeted her.  
  
Marlene looked at him for a second, then back at Trunks' table.  
  
"Kamadashi, leave us alone, we don't have time to talk with you.", Viviana said frustrated. She knew  
  
how intolerable he could be.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say Viviana, and I was talking to your sister.", Kamadashi said calmly.  
  
"For your information, her problems are my problems. So just go away!"  
  
"Hey Marlene. The school's welcome party is saturday night, want to be my date?", Kamadashi said  
  
ignoring Viviana, who glared at him.  
  
"No.", was all Marlene said.  
  
"But why not? Trunks has not said anything to you.", he said and started playing with her hair.  
  
Viviana was getting furious. Marlene ignored him at first, but then Kamadashi started to caress  
  
her neck and back. Before Viviana could jump on him, Marlene grabbed him by the collar of his shirt  
  
and threw him to the wall, making a big hole in it.  
  
Everyone stared at Marlene, even Trunks, Kaori, and Goten, but Marlene didn't care.  
  
"It's not the first time that this happens. A lot of boys were after Viviana before she became my  
  
girlfriend.", Goten said not feeling surprised.   
  
"That girl is really strong.", Kaori said in a awe.  
  
"That's because she and Viviana are half saiyan.", Trunks said.  
  
"What?! Them too?! You never told me that!", Kaori said disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, they were born on another planet, and their dad was a saiyan. They  
  
came here last year to help us with our most powerful enemy. They can reach the most powerful level   
  
of a super saiyan, but it requires too much energy. When they have nothing to do, they spar or train  
  
together at their house, they have a gravity machine too."  
  
"Hey Trunks, the school's welcome party is saturday night. Do you have a date yet?", Goten added.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot about that!"  
  
Trunks started to think about who could be his date. Goten glanced at Marlene, who was still staring  
  
at them.  
  
"Hey Trunks, how about....."  
  
"I know!", Trunks iterrupted him. "Kaori, would you like to be my date?"   
  
Goten couldn't believe what he said. He was going to suggest that he should pick Marlene, but  
  
he decided to pick Kaori. Trunks had always invited Marlene to the welcome party, this time, it  
  
was different.   
  
Marlene was crushed, she heard what Trunks said with her sensitive ears. She felt like crying,  
  
but stopped herself, she had too much pride to cry in front of the other students. Viviana  
  
heard Trunks as well, she also felt sad, for her sister. Marlene cared for him very much, and she  
  
wasn't going to accept any other date that wasn't Trunks.  
  
Kaori thought for a moment and decided to accept Trunks' invitation.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go.......But wait, I don't have anything to wear.", Kaori said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that.", Trunks said smiling. Kaori smiled back.  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	9. Welcome Party and Christmas Cheer

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 9: Welcome Party and Christmas Cheer~  
  
Saturday night came quickly. Kaori was in her room, and Bulma was brushing her hair. She told  
  
Kaori she was going to help her to get ready. Trunks came into the room with a box on his hands.  
  
"Kaori, I bought you a dress.", he said while placing the box on the table.  
  
"Really?! Let me see it!", she said excited.  
  
Trunks opened the box and took out a beautiful long red dress with red roses on it. And it had  
  
braces. Kaori took a good look at it.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you Trunks.", she said happily and hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Then let's get started, Trunks go and get prepared, I'll take care of Kaori.", Bulma said as she  
  
pushed Trunks toward the door. When he left, Bulma turned her attention back to Kaori.  
  
Trunks waited for Kaori at the hall. Kaori walked down the stairs. Trunks gasped at the kawaii (cute)  
  
side of her. She was wearing her red dress, sparkling red rose earrings, a golden chain on her neck,  
  
golden braceletes, red slippers, and golden glitter in her hair.  
  
"You're beautiful........, but I think my mom exaggerated a little."  
  
"What about you? You wearing formal clothes.", Kaori replied staring at him.  
  
Trunks looked down at himself, then back at her.  
  
"You're right.", he took Kaori's hand and kissed it. "Shall we go now?"  
  
Kaori nodded. They went outside and Kaori saw a motorcycle. (You didn't think they were going to  
  
fly there did you?!?!?!)  
  
"Wow Trunks! I didn't know you had a motorcycle. Is it new?", Kaori asked.  
  
"Yeah, a brand new model. Care to try it out with me?", he purred in her ear.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trunks offered her a jacket and helped her to put it on. He gave her a helmet and both of them  
  
got on the motorcycle.  
  
"Now hang on, this motorcycle is quite fast.", Trunks said and Kaori placed her arms tightly around  
  
his waist.  
  
Trunks started the motorcycle and they were off at top speed.  
  
When they arrived at the party, the room was full of students, and noisy with all the loud music.  
  
Everyone was dancing. At the entrance, Trunks and Kaori were greeted by Viviana and Goten. Viviana  
  
was wearing a purple dress, which didn't surprised Trunks, purple was her favorite color.  
  
"Koban Wa (Good Evening) Trunks, Kaori.", Viviana greeted them repectfully.  
  
"Where's Marlene?", Trunks asked noticing Marlene wasn't with them.  
  
"Marlene is sitting somewhere around here, she is the only one without a date. A lot of guys wanted  
  
to date her, but all of them were jerks.", Viviana replied sadly.  
  
"We're going to start the party by dancing, are you going to dance?", Goten asked Kaori.  
  
Kaori blushed. "I.....don't know how to dance.", she said shyly.  
  
"I'll teach you how.", Trunks said and pulled her to the dance floor, just as a romantic melody  
  
started. Kaori slowly learned how to dance. Viviana and Goten were dancing next to them. Kaori  
  
felt her cheeks getting red as Trunks held her waist gently and pulled her closer.  
  
Marlene was watching them from her seat. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling white dress that  
  
almost touched the floor, and a sparkling silver tiara. She felt a little like Cinderella because  
  
she was wearing glass slippers. Viviana had suggested her to use them.  
  
"I'm losing Trunks.", she said in a sad and low voice.  
  
She stood up and walked to the dancing couple. She approached Trunks and smiled.  
  
"Trunks, would you like to dance with me?", she asked him.  
  
"Sure, Kaori please wait for me in a seat, I'll join you later."  
  
Kaori nodded and left the dance floor. Trunks placed his hand in Marlene's waist and took her hand, they started  
  
dancing. Another romantic melody came, Marlene felt very happy now.  
  
"Marlene, you look beautiful tonight, you're like a shining star. And you dance like an angel."  
  
Marlene felt like she was in heaven. Those words ran through her mind over and over again.  
  
"I haven't lost him yet.", her mind said with joy.  
  
Viviana saw them dancing and smiled.  
  
The melody lasted for almost six minutes. Marlene was a little disappointed as Trunks retuned to  
  
Kaori. She would've wanted to dance with him for eternity.  
  
Kaori and Trunks decided to go to the roof, Trunks had told Kaori he wanted to talk to her, and  
  
how would they talk with all that noise....I mean, music. They walked up the stairs until  
  
they reached the roof of the building. They enjoyed the view of the city. Trunks had his arm  
  
around Kaori's shoulders.  
  
"This is a night I will never forget Trunks.", Kaori said as she leaned her head on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Kaori, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I know that maybe is too early to say this, but.......I love you."  
  
Kaori gasped, she never expected him to say that.  
  
Marlene gasped too, she was standing in the entrance of the stairs. She had folowed them. Her  
  
sensitive ears heard everything.  
  
"I've been slowly falling in love with you since I first got to know you. Ever since you came into  
  
my life. You're a wonderful person, Kaori."  
  
Trunks grabbed Kaori's cheek and pulled her to him. Kaori knew what he was going to do, and she  
  
didn't resist, she closed her eyes. Their lips met, in a soft kiss.  
  
Marlene sank.  
  
"I did lost him.", she thought.  
  
Finally she gave up, and her tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the view of them  
  
kissing. She left running quietly down the stairs. This is a night she would want to forget, the  
  
night where her heart was broken.  
  
Kaori and Trunks pulled out from their kiss after five minutes, gasping for air.  
  
"Thank you Trunks. Though that wasn't the first time I ever kissed a guy. But next time, make  
  
it last longer.", Kaori said after the kiss.  
  
"I won't disappoint you.", he said with a warm smile. He embraced her.  
  
~8 Months Later~  
  
Those months passed by quickly, Kaori did well in school, she was Trunks' girlfriend now. Marlene  
  
and Viviana did well at school too, but ever since the night of the party, Marlene didn't talk  
  
much, she wasn't as happy as usual, she had the same attitude she had before meeting Trunks,  
  
stubborn, short tempered, quiet, scowling, almost like Vegeta, and she concentrated in her training  
  
with Viviana more than before. Viviana was worried about her sister.  
  
Bulma was happy for Kaori and Trunks, and Vegeta was not too sure about their relationship. Trunks  
  
and Kaori still slept together, but without doing anything. Kaori's nightmares never left her alone.  
  
And surprisingly, Kaori never told Trunks that she loved him. A feeling deep inside of her  
  
hesitated. Trunks noticed, but didn't say anything. Vegeta and Trunks continued their training  
  
with Kaori. Sometimes, even Goku came to have some fun sparing with her, Goten was too busy dating  
  
Viviana.  
  
Very soon Christmas came, it was snowing, the weather was cold, and everyone was buying presents.  
  
Kaori refused to leave the house, she didn't like snow that much, but Trunks convinced her to go out.  
  
They even started a snow fight. Goku and Goten were with them. Vegeta sat under a tree watching  
  
them.  
  
"Fools, throwing snowballs at each other like little kids.", Vegeta said.  
  
Pan and Bra joined the snow battle too. Then Kaori noticed Vegeta looking bored. She approached him crawling  
  
through the ground silently, like a tiger to it's prey.  
  
"Vegeta!", she called him.  
  
Vegeta looked in her direction, and a big snowball hit his face with a *SPLAT!*  
  
"Ggrrrrrrrr, you!!! I'll get you for that!!!", he screamed.  
  
Kaori ran for her life as Vegeta chased her throwing big snowballs at her. She laughs in victory  
  
because she got Vegeta to join the game. She screams and laughs in joy as big snow ball hit her from  
  
behing and she fell on her rear.  
  
The others saw them and they tossed snowballs at Vegeta too. Kaori laughed ever harder when Vegeta  
  
sliped and fell on his face, all his body was covered iì snow. Kaori threw another snowballìand   
  
hit Trunks in the face, and fell backwards. Yes, all of them were having the time of their lives.  
  
Later that day, everyone went their separate ways to nuy presents. Capsule Corp. was going to have a  
  
Christmas party at night.  
  
Marlene and Viviana had an intense training after they ate breakfast, at lunch time they stopped,   
  
exhausted, and also went to buy presents after taking a shower. They were also invited to the party.  
  
That night, the two sisters were getting ready for the party. They decided to wear green and red  
  
since it was Christmas. Viviana put on her green and gold dress, and Marlene put on her red and gold  
  
dress. For Marlene, this wasn't going to be a good Christmas, and Viviana knew it.  
  
"Oh cheer up Marlene. It's Christmas, you should be happy.", Viviana said as she put on her gold earrings.  
  
After a minute of silence, Marlene spoke. "How can I be happy?"  
  
"Well, at least you got a present for Trunks, didn't you?", Viviana said with concern.  
  
"Trunks? I wish you would stop saying his name. I just can't forget about him."  
  
"Don't worry, after you give him his present, avoid him as much as you can. Okay?"  
  
"Okay.", Marlene responded and started brushing her hair.  
  
The Capsule Corp. party started, a lot of people were invited, the building was full. Kaori walked  
  
around the room looking for Trunks, she couldn't find him because there were so many people. This   
  
time she decided to wear something silver, so she was wearing a sparkling, long silver dress and  
  
silver slippers and earrings, her hair was gathered up with two small curls on her ears, and  
  
her dress didn't have sleeves or braces, it was very easy to see her shoulders and back, and  
  
she had white gloves on her hands.  
  
"Where is he? It's almost 12:00 o' clock in Christmas Eve and I wanted to give him his present.",  
  
she said to herself.  
  
"Kaori!"  
  
Kaori turned around to see Trunks approaching her.  
  
"Kaori, I have your present here.", he said.  
  
"Me too.", she said and handed him a small box. Trunks opened it, and there was a silver watch  
  
inside.  
  
"Wow, this is the watch I wanted.", Trunks said happily and hugged Kaori.   
  
He took out a small box and gave it to her.  
  
"This is your present, from me."  
  
Kaori opened the box, and what she saw left her with a expression of happiness and surprise. It  
  
was a silver necklace with a big white diamond. It was obvious that he could afford it, he was rich  
  
after all.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"I got it especially for you. Please, allow me.", with that Trunks took the necklace and placed  
  
it on her neck gently. It looked perfect with her dress. Trunks put on his new watch.  
  
"Trunks!", called Viviana as she approached them with Marlene.  
  
"Hi Viviana. Merry Christmas.", he greeted her.  
  
"Koban Wa (Good Evening), and Merry Christmas.", she said.  
  
Marlene gave Trunks a box.  
  
"This is for you Trunks, Merry Christmas.", she said in a not too cheery voice and forcing a smile.  
  
"Thanks Marlene. I wonder what it is.", he said as he opened the box, and saw a jacket. He grabbed  
  
the brown jacket and gave it a better look.  
  
"You like it?", she asked a little hopeful.  
  
"It's great, the fabric is soft and warm. It's the best gift you have ever given me.", he commented.  
  
  
  
Marlene felt more hopeful after hearing that, even if Kaori was his girlfriend, he still greatly  
  
appreciated her gifts. That made her feel happy. But then she remembered he was already taken.  
  
"Well Trunks, it was nice seeing you, but I have other gifts to deliver, so...bye.", Marlene said  
  
and left them with Viviana following her.  
  
Kaori and Trunks went to the dance floor, and danced together. It was a perfect night for them.  
  
To be Continued........... 


	10. Washu's Secret Identity

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 10: Washu's Secret Identity~  
  
Washu was still working in her lab. She had been looking for Ryoko for the last eight  
  
months and there was still no sign of her.  
  
Usually there was a Christmas party at the Masaki house, but Tenchi said that without  
  
Ryoko there would be no party. He would never dare do a party and celebrate while she's  
  
still missing. Everyone agreeded, except Ayeka. She said they shouldn't let their  
  
depression for that space pirate ruin their Christmas. Tenchi had glared at her for that.   
  
Sasami was cooking, and Mihoshi was helping her. Ayeka and Kiyone were decorating the  
  
Christmas tree. Tenchi just sat in the living room, drepressed. Ever since Ryoko left he  
  
had been dreaming about her coming back, then she would disappear again. He felt sleepy  
  
and closed his eyes, and almost unconsciously he whispered, "Ryoko,........I love you."  
  
Suddenly, Washu came running out of her lab screaming like a happy child, "I did it, I  
  
did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi was startled by the sudden screaming and almost fell out of the couch.  
  
"Little Washu, what happened?! What did you do?!", he said startled.  
  
"I found Ryoko! Come to my lab now!", she said and ran back to her lab.  
  
Tenchi quickly got up from the couch and followed her to the lab, the others followed   
  
him.  
  
In the lab, Washu showed them the data that appeared in the screen of her computer.   
  
They looked at it with confused looks, so Washu began to explain in the simple manner.  
  
"I found Ryoko. It took me eight damn months, but I did it. She's in a far away   
  
dimension that has a very different reality than ours. Her presence feels different   
  
than before, is like she changed somehow, and she's sorrounded by very powerful sources   
  
of energy. This is getting interesting, and strange at the same time. All I have to do   
  
now is create another portal, and I can go to her."  
  
Tenchi was truely happy now.  
  
"Little Washu, when the portal is ready, please tell me, I'll go with you.", he said.  
  
"Okay Tenchi, you're the prince.", she replied and started to work again.  
  
"I'll go with you too Tenchi, and I'll bring Mayuka.", Sasami said while holding Mayuka.  
  
"I'll go too. It will be fun.", Mihoshi said.  
  
"Then I guess I'll go as well, I have to watch that Mihoshi doesn't do something stupid.",   
  
Kiyone said calmly.  
  
Everyone looked at Ayeka, who had stayed silent the whole time.  
  
"Ayeka, are you coming?", Sasami asked her sister.  
  
Ayeka hesitated, she was confused at how Tenchi acted.   
  
"This is so strange. Why does Tenchi want that woman to come back? He was the reason she   
  
left in the first place. Doesn't he remember what happened?..........What he did? Ryoko   
  
will never come back, not after what happened.", Ayeka said in her mind.  
  
"Ayeka?", Tenchi said breaking her thoughts.  
  
Ayeka tried not to make the others suspicious.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll go. I can't and will not allow Lord Tenchi alone with that woman.",  
  
she said quickly and firmly.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, they weren't expecting her to say that at a time like this.  
  
"Well, that settles it. You can start working on the portal Little Washu.", Tenchi said.  
  
"Okay Tenchi. Then all of you leave the lab until I'm finished.", she replied and shoved   
  
them to the door. After they left, Washu returned to her work.  
  
A figure approached Washu silently from behind, which she didn't noticed, until she felt   
  
a warm hand on her shoulder. Washu jumped, and she turned around creating an energy   
  
sword (just like Ryoko's) on her hand. She was surprised to see who it was, before her   
  
stood a woman with pink eyes and very long, sky blue hair.  
  
"What? Tsunami? What are you doing here?", Washu asked as her energy sword vanished.  
  
Tsunami smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I came here to visit you, and to tell you a very important secret, my sister.", she said.  
  
Washu could only stared at her with an expression of 'What are you talking about?'. She   
  
looked very confused. Why did Tsunami called her sister? She doesn't remember having any   
  
siblings.  
  
"I know you don't remember me like I really am, what I'm about to tell you, you can't   
  
tell to anyone else, until the right time comes.", Tsunami said. Washu could only nod.  
  
~Two Days Later~  
  
Kaori, Trunks, and Vegeta were having their daily work out. Kaori was better than ever,   
  
she learned fast. She could already train 900 times gravity! Incredible huh?  
  
(I like to exaggerate)  
  
They kept on training for five hours, they were sweating all over. Kaori felt exhausted,   
  
all her body was covered in blood and bruises, she felt like collapsing, but stopped   
  
herself. Trunks saw how tired she looked.   
  
"I think that's enough for now. Kaori, you go and take a shower.", Trunks said with   
  
concern. "Alright.", Kaori replied and left the room walking.  
  
Trunks felt a little exhausted too, so he left the room, and Vegeta followed him because   
  
he was hungry.  
  
Kaori took a quick shower, and decided to take a nap. She lay down on the bed exhausted   
  
and fell asleep.  
  
Washu finished the portal and went to tell the others, they were ready to go.  
  
"Now remember everyone, we're going to another dimension, but it's still planet Earth,   
  
only that the reality is different. Got it?", Washu explained.  
  
"Washu, if we're going to stay there until we find Ryoko, where are we going to stay?",   
  
Tenchi asked.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, I got that covered, when we leave, we'll take the whole house with   
  
us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just trust me. Let's go!"  
  
Everyone went through the portal, and Washu was the last to go. Then the portal   
  
disappeared, and so did the house.  
  
Bulma was sitting in a couch on the hall reading a book while Bra was playing with her   
  
toys on the floor, when she heard the door bell rang. She put down her book.  
  
"Who could it be with this cold weather?", Bulma said and walked to the door as the bell   
  
rang again. She opened the door and saw a girl on a coat, she didn't looked older than   
  
12, she had long pink hair gathered up in a pony tail and had green eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi.", Bulma replied. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for this girl.", she handed Bulma a picture. "Have you seen her?"  
  
Bulma looked at the picture closely.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Who is she?"  
  
"She's my daughter. Well, thanks anyway for your help. I'll keep searching."  
  
She took the picture from her.  
  
"Bye.", then she walked away.  
  
"Her daughter? That kid doesn't look older than twelve. Kids today, always making jokes.",  
  
Bulma said to herself.  
  
Bulma walked back into the house and closed the door.   
  
"That was weird.", she said and went back to read her book.  
  
At Gohan's house, Gohan was reading the newspaper while Videl prepared lunch and Pan was   
  
watching tv. Then he heard a knocking on the door. He got up from his chair and walked   
  
to the door. He opened it and saw a young man with dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if you have seen this girl.", he   
  
said and handed Gohan a picture. Gohan looked at it closely, then shooked his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but I haven't seen her.", Gohan replied and gave him back the picture.  
  
"Oh, alright, thanks anyway. Bye.", He walked away.  
  
Gohan went back into the house and saw Pan flying through the air.  
  
"Pan, I've told you many times not to fly around the house!", he said frustrated and ran   
  
to her.  
  
At Goku's house, Goku was eating and Chi-Chi was washing dishes.  
  
"Goku slow down, you're going to have a stomach ache!", Chi-Chi snapped at her husband.  
  
"Chi-Chi don't worry, I do this all the time.", Goku trying to calm her.  
  
"Well you don't know that it could happen when you least expect it.", she replied.  
  
Then they heard the door bell ring.  
  
"Goku, go see who is it. I'm too busy.", Chi-Chi said.  
  
Goku stood up and went to the door. He opened it and saw a little girl with blue hair   
  
and pink eyes holding a baby and there was a strange looking rabbit sitting on her head.  
  
"Hello.", she said smiling.  
  
"Hello. Are you alone little girl?"  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her?", she asked and   
  
gave him a picture.  
  
"No, never seen her.", he said and returned the picture.  
  
"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day.", and with that she ran off.  
  
Goku returned to the house and continued eating.  
  
"Who was it Goku?", Chi-Chi saked.  
  
"A little girl looking for her friend, I just told she wasn't here.", he said and   
  
continued eating.  
  
"Oh.", was all she said.  
  
Krillin and 18 were painting the house. Krillin was painting the roof and 18 the wall.  
  
"18, could you pass me some paint over here?", Krillin said loudly to his wife.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
She grabbed a bucket of paint and floated towards the roof.  
  
"Thanks.", Krillin said as he recieved the paint.  
  
When 18 floated back down she saw two girls approaching the house. One was blonde with   
  
blue eyes and the other had green hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Krillin come down here, we have visitors!", 18 called.  
  
Krillin jumped off the roof floating all the way down. The girls approached them.  
  
"Konichi Wa (Good Afternoon), I'm Kiyone and this is Mihoshi, and we're looking for   
  
someone."  
  
Mihoshi handed Krillin a picture.  
  
"Nope, never seen her around here.", Krillin replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks for your help. Let's go Mihoshi........", she started but turned around to   
  
see that Mihoshi was gone.  
  
"On no, not again.", she said sighing. She looked around saw Mihoshi in front of a bakery.  
  
"Hey Kiyone, let's buy some cake, I'm hungry!"  
  
"But you just ate an hour ago!", Kiyone yelled and ran to her.  
  
Krillin and 18 looked at them confused, then they went back to work.  
  
Master Roshi was sitting outside his house reading one of his favorite magazines, when   
  
he heard a strange sound. He glanced at the sky and saw a girl floating down toward his   
  
house with two strange logs on her sides, she had purple hair and pink eyes. When she   
  
landed, she approached Roshi.  
  
"Azaka, Kamidake (I don't know if I spelled it right), stay here, I'll be right back.",   
  
she ordered them.  
  
"Be careful princess Ayeka.", Azaka said.  
  
She stood on front of Master Roshi, when he saw her he threw his magazine aside and   
  
looked at her up and down. As if saying 'Who needs this darn thing when I have a real   
  
babe in front of me?'  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her?", Ayeka asked and gave   
  
him a picture. Being the pervert he is, he was drooling from the sight of the girl in   
  
the picture, and the one in front of him.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her, but if you find her you two lovely ladies can come to pay me a '  
  
little visit.", he said and looked at her.  
  
Ayeka felt uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her. He was drooling and blushing.  
  
"Sir, why do you look at me that way?", she asked confused.  
  
Master Roshi didn't answer, he walked behind her still staring at her and touched her   
  
rear! Ayeka's face turned blue.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! You pervert! Azaka! Kamidake!", Ayeka screamed.  
  
The two guardians appeared and started shooting at Master Roshi. Master Roshi ran for   
  
his life and entered his house, the guardians fired at the house, destroying it.   
  
"That sir was a very disgusting pervert. Azaka, Kamidake, let's leave this island.", she   
  
said in disgust.  
  
"Yes ma'am.", they both replied.   
  
Azaka and Kamadike stood on her sides and they levitated, and they left.  
  
Master Roshi crawled out of the pile of rubble, shocked at what happened.  
  
"I've reading so many magazines, girls are starting to punish me, or is it that I've   
  
been around Goku and the others for too long?", Roshi said to himself.  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	11. Heartbroken

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 11: Heartbroken~  
  
Kaori opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She got up from the bed and stretched.  
  
"I've been asleep for two hours.", she said while taking a look at the clock. "But I   
  
needed that. Now I feel incredibly hungry, I'll get something to eat.  
  
Kaori got dressed using her red shirt and blue jeans, she tied up her shoes and grabbed   
  
her coat. She walked down the stairs and saw Bulma still reading her book.  
  
"Bulma, I'm going out for a while. Did something happened while I was asleep?",   
  
she asked her.  
  
Bulma looked up from her book.  
  
"Not really, just a girl that came earlier looking for another girl. If you're going   
  
out, be careful, the weather is bad today."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye!", she said.  
  
On her way out she saw Vegeta eating in the kitchen. She walked to him.  
  
"Hey Veggie, have you seen Trunks?", she said.  
  
"No, I haven't, and don't call me that."  
  
"Why not, your so much fun when your angry. That's why I consider you one of my best   
  
friends."  
  
"You consider me as a friend?", Vegeta asked surprised.  
  
"Sure.....Well, gotta go. Bye!", Kaori said and left the house.  
  
Kaori walked down the street, the cold wind was blowing.  
  
"Damn it! I'm freezing! I should've brought a hat!", she said in frustration.  
  
Because of the cold weather, there wasn't many people on the streets. At least Kaori was   
  
wearing warm gloves on her hands.  
  
Not too far from Kaori, Washu was walking her way. She was shivering from all the cold.  
  
"Darn! I've never felt so cold in my life, this is colder than in our dimension! I'm not   
  
in the North Pole for God's sake!", she said frustrated.  
  
Washu walked right passed Kaori. Kaori was so distrated from being cold and hungry, she   
  
didn't noticed her, however, Washu did. She stopped and looked at Kaori as she walked   
  
away.  
  
"That's weird, that girl looked exactly like......., but I didn't felt......., and her   
  
hair and eyes are different. Am I seeing things?", Washu asked herself.  
  
Kaori entered a small restaurant and ordered a lot of food. She hasn't eaten anything   
  
since breakfast.  
  
After she finished, she payed up, and left. She decided to take a walk through the   
  
forest near Bulma's house, being around trees, and plants calmed her a lot, but of   
  
course it wasn't going to be the same since the snow covered everything.  
  
Trunks sat on the couch next to Bulma. He was bored. Bulma told him that Kaori left to   
  
the city, and Trunks had nothing to do. Goten was probably out with Viviana, so there   
  
was only one person left to visit. The only one he could hang out with for today.  
  
"Mom, I think I'll go visit Marlene.", he said to Bulma.  
  
"Okay Trunks, but don't forget your jacket."  
  
"I won't.", Trunks said as he stood up from the couch.  
  
He flew towards Marlene and Viviana's house, and he was wearing the jacket Marlene gave   
  
him. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.  
  
Marlene was in her room when she heard someone knock door, she was changing her clothes.   
  
Thinking it was Viviana, she said, "Come in, it's open!", while she removed her shirt.  
  
Trunks walked in and went straight to Marlene's room.  
  
(Saiyan Moon Goddess: "I'm going to love this.")  
  
When he got in, he saw something that made his nose bleed a little. Marlene stood there   
  
wearing only underwear. Marlene turned around, and saw Trunks. They stood silent for a   
  
minute, too shocked to move. Then Marlene looked at herself, her face went pale, she   
  
pulled the bed sheets over herself, and both of them screamed at the same time.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks ran out of the room before Marlene could think of throwing something at him. He   
  
was gasping for air as his face turned red. Marlene never expected to see Trunks in her   
  
room, she thought it was her sister.  
  
"He saw me.....again.", she managed to say.  
  
Trunks was able to calm down. He was sitting in the kitchen with his head on his hands.  
  
"Darn! Not again! This is the second time that this happens to me!", he said out loud.  
  
Then he thought, "Even do, she looks so cute in underwear.......What?! What am I   
  
thinking?! I'm not a pervert!", his mind screamed.  
  
Marlene came out of her room still blushing after what happened. She sat next to Trunks   
  
and forced a fake smile.  
  
"Hi Trunks, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was Viviana."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I was bored today, and had nothing to do, so I decided to visit   
  
you. I'm very sorry Marlene, that was not the first time I saw you like that.", he said   
  
embarrassed.  
  
"You still remember the first time that happened?", she said.  
  
"How could I forget? In those days you were the most stubborn girl I knew, but I guess I   
  
was up to me to loosen you up a bit."  
  
*FLASHBACK* (ONE YEAR AGO)  
  
Trunks, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Viviana were talking in the kitchen of Marlene   
  
and Viviana's house. Vegeta was sitting with them, but he was quiet, Bulma made him come.  
  
"Hey Viviana, can I use the bathroom?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, it's over there.", she pointed at the hall.  
  
Trunks walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Viviana and the others kept on talking until they heard two people scream at the same   
  
time, VERY LOUDLY.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?!", Bulma said startled.  
  
"Oh no!", Viviana exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?", Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I forgot Marlene was taking a bath!", she replied holding her head.  
  
"What?!!!", they all said at the same time, even Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!!? GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!", they heard Marlene scream.  
  
"Wait Marlene, I can explain!!!!", Trunks yelled very scared.  
  
"EXPLAIN THIS!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
They heard things breaking, obviously Marlene was throwing at Trunks everything her hands   
  
could reach, EVERYTHING. *BAM* Something hit the wall hard and it cracked. Then they   
  
heard a glass break, and it was total silence.  
  
"Poor Trunks.", Viviana said and got up from her chair.  
  
The others followed her and stopped near the bathroom. They all stood there baffled and   
  
wide eyed.  
  
Trunks was leaned to the wall with a big bump on his head, swirly eyes, and a sink over   
  
him. He was knocked out.  
  
"Oh dear, I never imagined she was going to throw the sink.", Viviana said. "I'll go see   
  
how she is."  
  
Viviana went inside the bathroom while the others helped Trunks.  
  
When Viviana walked inside, there were broken things on the floor, even shampoo bottles   
  
and the water tube, from where the sink was before it was pulled out, was leaking gallons   
  
of water from it. Marlene sat in the bathtub with the soap covering her in all the right   
  
places, she was wide eyed, her mouth open, and she stood there like a statue.  
  
"Marlene, are you alright?", Viviana said.  
  
Marlene stood silent for a few seconds, then spoke.  
  
"He saw me.......HE SAW ME!!", she yelled.  
  
"That's great! Does that mean you're going to marry him?", Viviana asked teasingly.  
  
In respond, Marlene's face turned crimson, and she fainted from shock.  
  
"Marlene?"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Marlene laughed, that was a very embarrassing moment they went through.  
  
"There is something else I remember, but I don't know if you remember, because you love   
  
Kaori now.", she said trying not to sound sad.  
  
Trunks looked at her confused. Marlene felt more depressed.  
  
"Your first kiss wasn't with Kaori, and you know it.", she explained.  
  
Trunks remembered.  
  
"Oh, you mean........the first time I kissed you? We even dated together. I'm sorry, I   
  
didn't know it was going to end up like this. I really liked you."  
  
"Like me?", she said surprised. "Is that all? You just liked me?"  
  
"No, of course not. I......felt something else but......", he trailed off.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Marlene was really broken now.  
  
"It's gone. Whatever you felt is gone, maybe you never even liked me. You just wanted to   
  
make me more soft, making a big favor for my sister, because she asked you to do it. So   
  
that I would stop being the bad tempered, quiet, and stubborn girl I was. I.....I think   
  
is best that you leave now Trunks.", she said as tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"But Marlene..."  
  
"Go away!!", she yelled.  
  
She has never yelled to Trunks before, not like that. She turned her face away from him,   
  
crying. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder, but she stood up from her chair and ran to   
  
her room, slaming the door and almost breaking it.  
  
Trunks looked sadly at the door of her room. He had no choice left. He left the house,   
  
flying back home.  
  
To Be Continue........... 


	12. Old Enemies

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 12: Old Enemies~  
  
Kaori was walking through the forest, the cold air was freezing her hair. But the city was colder  
  
than that, must be the trees.  
  
"I feel so alive now.", she whispered to herself.  
  
She sat down on the snow and leaned back to a tree. She smiled.  
  
Kaori looked up, and gasped. Giants snow boulders were falling from the tree and were going to  
  
land on her!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!", she yelled before she was buried in the snow.  
  
Tenchi walked through the forest, exploring. He thought he could find Ryoko where he least expected  
  
it. Then he heard a scream that came from nearby.  
  
"What was that? That kind of sounded like Ryoko. She's in trouble! Hang on Ryoko!", he said worried,  
  
and ran to where he hear the scream.  
  
He saw a mountain of snow that was big enough to cover a person next to a tree.  
  
"Huh? Oh no.", he said and started to dig with his hands. When he reached the bottom, he saw Kaori's  
  
face and sighed depressed. That wasn't Ryoko, but she needed help. He dug her out and she started  
  
coughing, her mouth was filled with snow.  
  
"Are you alright miss?", he asked while helping her to her feet.  
  
"*Cough, cough* Yeah, I'm fine.", she replied. "What? Wait a minute! That voice!! It can't be!!!",  
  
her mind screamed. She turned around and saw Tenchi, he was wearing a coat with a hat, and a  
  
scarf.  
  
"No that's not him. I'm in another place now.", she thought. She didn't recognized him, but he  
  
reminded her of someone terrible.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are.", she said gratefully.  
  
"I'm-", he tried to say his name but was interrupted when Kaori sneezed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must be catching a cold. I better go back home.", she said.  
  
"Alright, be careful.", he said as she walked away.  
  
Tenchi felt something about her. He followed her, not knowing why.  
  
Kaori stopped walking when she felt she was out of sight. She sat down and leaned to a tree again.  
  
She blinked her eyes several times and tighted her eyes together.  
  
"Damn it! This things are starting to sting my eyes! Maybe it's time to wash them.", she said   
  
and took out a small box from her pocket, she opened it, removed her gloves, and moved her hand  
  
to her eyes. She removed something from her eyes and Tenchi saw something that caught him off  
  
guard. Golden yellow eyes!! Something he could only recognize on one person. He ran to her. Kaori  
  
saw him and gasped, she wasn't expecting him to follow her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Why are you following me?!", she asked annoyed.  
  
Tenchi ignored her and studied her face. His doubts were clear.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?", she said.  
  
"Ryoko.", he said in a low whisper, but she heard it.  
  
"What?", she whispered, in total fear and shock and fear, and she almost lost her voice.  
  
Tenchi was in shock too. That was Ryoko's voice, her face, and eyes, but not her hair. Tenchi got  
  
doubts again, and there was only one way to clear them. He grabbed Kaori's left hand and pushed her   
  
coat's sleeve to see her wrist, then he saw something attached to it, a gem! He stood up.  
  
"Ryoko, it's you! I finally found you!", he said happily.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked snapping out from her shock.  
  
"Ryoko, it's me! I came to take you home!", Tenchi took off his hat and she finally recognized him.  
  
She got to her feet, terrified.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
Kaori (Ryoko) took a few steps backwards.  
  
"No, this has to be another nightmare. Why do these nightmares have to torment me every time?!",  
  
she exclaimed frustrated.  
  
Tenchi was confused. "Ryoko?"  
  
"NOOOO!!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!", she screamed and flew away from him.  
  
"Ryoko, wait!!!", Tenchi yelled.  
  
She didn't listen, she flew even faster, straight to Capsule Corp.  
  
Tenchi was more confused, and worried. Why did she ran away like that? What was she affraid of?  
  
Tenchi looked down and saw the box she had in her hands.  
  
"She forgot it.", he said to himself.  
  
He picked up the box and looked at it. The box had a crab mark on it.  
  
"This box has Washu's mark on it. Maybe she knows what this is."  
  
Kaori arrived at Capsule Corp. and ran to her room, almost crashing into Trunks, who arrived  
  
a few minutes ago. She shut herself in her room and sunk to the floor crying silently. Then  
  
she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Kaori, are you alright?", she heard Trunks' voice.  
  
"I'm not feeling well Trunks, please go away. I need to be alone.", she replied.  
  
Trunks walked away worried. Kaori then remembered the box.  
  
"The box, I left it. Damn it! Now Trunks will suspect me. I have to cover my eyes before they find  
  
out."  
  
She stood up and went to a drawer, she opened it and took out a pair of sunglasses. She looked  
  
at the mirror, straight into her revealed golden yellow eyes, that have been hidden for months.  
  
She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Why is this happening? Why is he here after what he did to me? I bet mother brought them, but, for  
  
what? I won't go back. If I do my life will break down completely.", she said and put her sunglasses  
  
on.  
  
Washu was in the living room of the Masaki house with the girls. They were waiting for Tenchi to  
  
coma back.  
  
Tenchi entered the house and went to the living room.  
  
"I'm back.", he announced.  
  
"Did you find anything Tenchi?", Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I found Ryoko.", he replied.  
  
"You did?", said Sasami, and Ryo-ohki let out a few myas. "Where is she? Is she with you?"  
  
"No, she's not with me.", he said sadly. "When she saw me, she ran away. I'm sorry, I lost her."  
  
"She ran away? But why?", Sasami asked depressed.  
  
"I don't know. But she left this box that has Washu's mark on it." he said showing the box.  
  
"Give it to me Tenchi.", Washu said.  
  
Washu recieved the box and opened it. She gasped in amazement.  
  
"Hey, this are the special contacts lenses that disappeared from my lab!", she exclaimed.  
  
"What special contact lenses?", Ayeka asked.  
  
"I created these contact lenses three weeks before Ryoko ran away. They can block any signal.  
  
Maybe that's why my mental link didn't work when we got here, and my computer couldn't mark her  
  
exact location. Ryoko must have taken them before she got here.", she explained.  
  
"You mean that your mental link can work now?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let me check."   
  
Washu closed her eyes and started searching. But she found nothing. The link was still blocked.  
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
"I can't find her. The link is still blocked. She's probably blocking it with her own power. We'll  
  
have to keep searching.", she declared.  
  
"Okay, but we'll continue later, you all must be very tired. At least we know Ryoko's alright.",  
  
Tenchi said.  
  
"You're right. I'll make something to eat.", Sasami said and ran to the kitchen followed by Mihoshi  
  
and Ryo-ohki.  
  
Washu went to her lab and shut the door. She walked to the center of her lab, and when she was  
  
sure that she was alone she said, "We found her Tsunami, but she's gone again. Do you know where  
  
she is?"  
  
Tsunami appeared in front of her.  
  
"Yes, she is in a famous building called Capsule Corp. where the Briefs' family lives. I can arrange  
  
things so you can go to her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~Two Days Later~  
  
Kaori refused to come out of her room, she only came out to eat or cook. Trunks tried to asked her  
  
what was wrong with her, but she barely talked, he asked her why she had her sunglasses on all the  
  
time, but she didn't answered.   
  
Trunks didn't talk to Marlene since he left her house.   
  
Tenchi and the others continued searching for Ryoko and Washu stayed in her lab.  
  
Everything was going crazy.  
  
In another place, a far away place, a place so dark and evil that it's own name described enough,  
  
Hell.  
  
Something strange was about to happen, very strange.  
  
A dark figure appeared in the After Life. Nobody noticed it, it was invisible to them. The figure  
  
entered hell, and deeper and deeper until it found what it was looking for.  
  
"It's time.", he female voice was heard.  
  
All of those who ended up in hell looked at the dark figure. The figure's glowing red eyes were staring  
  
at three figures that were standing between the others. She descended and approached them, before  
  
her stood the most dangerous enemies the Z warriors had years ago; Frieza, Cell, and Buu.  
  
"I was looking foward to meet you guys.", she said.  
  
"Who are you?", Frieza said.  
  
"I am the one who came to free from this eternal prison.", she replied.  
  
"And what makes you think we need your help?", said Cell.  
  
"Oh, you do need it. If you want to take revenge on the ones who sent you to this place, I can give  
  
you the power to do it. You can do what you want with them."  
  
"Why do you want to free us?", Buu said.  
  
"I need the Z warriors out of my way. If you can take care of them, you can do what you want with  
  
the rest of the universe. Is your choice, and if you accept don't try to go against me, or I'll  
  
kill you easily, I'm more powerful than all of you, I am immortal.", she said camly.  
  
The three of them came to a decision fast. They looked at each other and nodded, then they looked  
  
back at her.  
  
"What do we have to do?", said Cell.  
  
The figure smiled.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist my offer.", she said and in an instant, they disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	13. Kaori's Secret

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 13: Kaori's Secret~  
  
Kaori walked downstairs towards the kitchen, it was time to prepare dinner. In the kitchen she  
  
found Bulma.  
  
"Kaori, I'm going to work tonight so save my dinner. And I wanted to tell you to prepare lots of  
  
extra food today, Trunks will help you.", Bulma said.  
  
"Why?", Kaori said.  
  
"We're having dinner guests tonight. Too bad I won't be able to meet them."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a secret, but you'll be so surprised and happy when you see them."  
  
Kaori didn't understand what she meant by that. But she decided to go along.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.", she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave now, so make them feel welcome."  
  
Bulma left to work, Kaori and Trunks started to prepare dinner, and Kaori was still wondering who  
  
their guests were. She asked Trunks about it, but he didn't want to tell her.  
  
Tenchi and the others were confused, because Washu had told them they were invited to dinner by  
  
Capsule Corp. Tenchi asked why, beacuse they didn't know anyone that lived at Capsule Corp. They  
  
were in Washu's lab, talking.  
  
"I still don't get it Washu. We're supposed to be looking for Ryoko. And why did those people invited  
  
us to dinner?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions Tenchi. I already know where Ryoko is. Just trust me.", Washu said  
  
calmly.  
  
"Okay. You better be right."  
  
Dinner was ready, it took them long enough. Soon their guests arrived, and Trunks went to welcome  
  
them, Kaori stayed in the kitchen, serving the food on plates.  
  
"Wow, this place is three times bigger then Tenchi's house.", Sasami said surprised holding Mayuka  
  
in her arms.  
  
"Myya.", Ryo-ohki said happily.  
  
Tenchi sat on the couch. Washu approached Trunks.  
  
"Please tell my dear Kaori to come here. It has been a long time since I saw her.", she said.  
  
"Alright, I'll get her right away.", Trunks said.  
  
Trunks went to the kitchen. Kaori saw him.  
  
"Kaori, they want to talk to you."  
  
"Well Trunks, they're are here aren't they? So quit with all the suprises. Who are they?", she said.  
  
"I'm not sure myself. The woman who talked to mother said that they were related to you."  
  
"What are talking about? I told you before that I had no.....Wait a minute......no, it can't   
  
be......."  
  
She walked to the living room and gasped at what she saw. Her "guests" looked at her but didn't  
  
recognize her. Tenchi looked at her, he did recognized her, even with her sungalsses on.  
  
"Ryoko, you're here!!", he exclaimed happily.  
  
The others gasped, "Ryoko?!!!", they yelled.  
  
Trunks entered the living room, confused by all the yelling.  
  
Kaori stepped back in fear, especially when she saw Tenchi. They all noticed how terrified she   
  
looked. What was she afraid of? Tenchi stood up with Mayuka in his arms and approached ber, but  
  
with each step he took foward, she took a step back. She stepped back until she bumped into  
  
something, she turned around, and before she could do anything, a small hand grabbed her  
  
sunglasses and pulled them off her face. It was Washu. She looked at her with now exposed golden  
  
yellow eyes.  
  
"No need to keep hiding Little Ryoko. We already know it's you, so you can take off that fake  
  
hair too.", Washu said miling.  
  
Trunks saw her, and as even more confused.  
  
"Kaori, your eyes......they're not green anymore.", he said in disbelief.  
  
Washu turned to face him. "Sorry Trunks, but her real name is Ryoko and her eyes were never green.  
  
She just copied me, that's her true eye color. Her hair is fake too."  
  
Trunks turned his attention to Ryoko who was speechless.  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
She didn't say a word, she had been discovered. She ran as fast as she could and locked herself in   
  
her room. Tenchi and Trunks followed her. Trunks knocked on her door.  
  
"Kaori! Kaori open the door!", he yelled.  
  
No answer, but he knew she was still there.  
  
Ryoko sat in a corner of her room hugging her legs, and sobbing.  
  
"Tenchi......", she said quietly to herself, "Why did you come here? Why must you keep torturing  
  
me like this?"  
  
She pulled off her dark red hair wig and revealed her spiky cyan hair. Then she heard Trunks' voice  
  
yell again, "I you don't open the door, I'll break it down!!"  
  
She wiped her tears away and didn't move. The door was broken down. Trunks and Tenchi went into  
  
the room and Trunks saw her with cyan hair, and saw the wig beside her. She turned and saw the  
  
surprise look on Trunks' face.  
  
"Trunks....", she whispered.  
  
"Kaori....", Trunks said still shocked.  
  
Ryoko saw Tenchi and jumped to her feet, she ran, and jumped out the window.  
  
Ryoko wait!!", he yelled but it was too late.  
  
He looked out the window and saw Ryoko land on the yard. He quickly ran outside and into the yard.  
  
Ryoko saw him and was about to fly away.  
  
"Wait Ryoko!! Why are you running away from me?!", he said frustrated.  
  
Ryoko looked at him in surprise. That look of surprise was replaced by a glare.  
  
"Stop acting like you don't know anything!!", she yelled angrily.  
  
She looked very angry and depressed.   
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU TENCHI!!!"  
  
Tenchi was more than surprised. Ryoko would never say that, at least, she never did before. And now  
  
she stood there, yelling that she hatd him.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you talking about?", he said confused.  
  
That made Ryoko even angrier.  
  
"First you hit me, then yousay you hate me, you tried to kill me with that stupid sword of yours,  
  
and now you're acting like you didn't do anything!! Well I won't forget it so easily!!"  
  
"That's not true! I don't hate you and I didn't hit you!", he yelled back.  
  
That was the last straw. Ryoko's patience went down the cliff. She approached Tenchi tighting her  
  
fists, and slapped him hard on the face. Tenchi touched his red cheek, shocked at her reaction.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"Go back to your dimension Tenchi, I won't go back. At least here I found a real family and real  
  
friends who love me. I found a man that loves me. He will give me the love you never gave me.",  
  
she said controling herself not to cry again.  
  
She floated towards her room, leaving Tenchi alone.  
  
In her room she found Trunks, she approached him.  
  
"Trunks.", she called him.  
  
"Kaori.....you're not Kaori. Who are you?", he said.  
  
"Kaori doesn't exist. I'm Ryoko. I'm sorry Trunks, for lying to you. I just thought......that you wouldn't  
  
understand.", she said looking at the floor in shame.  
  
Trunks slowly approached her and embrased her, Ryoko was surprised, she thought he was going to  
  
be angry with her.  
  
"Of course I understand. But you should have never kept your identity a secret to me. Besides,  
  
you look more beautiful this way. Are you finally going to tell me about your past?", he said with  
  
concern.  
  
She pulled away from the embrance. "Sorry Trunks, but if you want to know about it, you're going  
  
to have to learn to read my mind.", she said.  
  
"You are from another dimension right? Are you going back?", he asked.  
  
"No.", she said quickly. "I won't go back, there is nothing for me back there. I want to stay here."  
  
Sasami stood on the other side of the door of the room, she heard what Ryoko said and went into the  
  
room.  
  
"Ryoko, is that true? You don't want to come home?", she said sadly.  
  
Ryoko felt comcern for the little girl.  
  
"Everyone misses you, Mayuka needs you.", she added and showed baby Mayuka.  
  
Mayuka saw Ryoko and extended her little arms, trying to reach her.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Ryoko was touched, she had forgotten about Mayuka, someone that had a very special place in her   
  
heart. Slowly she extended her arms and grabbed Mayuka from Sasami. She hugged her against her body  
  
and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You have  daughter Ryoko?", Trunks said adapting to her real name.  
  
"Not really, she's Tenchi's daughter, but I've been taken care of her like she was my own. So you  
  
couldsay that she's my daughter.", she replied as Mayuka touched her face. "Sasami, I have no home  
  
in your dimension. My life was miserable there, and Tenchi and Ayeka make it worse. I don't want to  
  
go back, I don't want to see them ever again, I'm sorry. Even if it means not seeing the ones that  
  
truely loved me, like you and Mayuka. You're a good girl Sasami, go back and take Mayuka with you."  
  
  
  
She forced a fake smile, kissed Mayuka on the forehead again, and handed her to Sasami.  
  
"But Ryoko.....", Sasami started but wasn't able to finish as Ryoko walked out of the room. She and  
  
Trunks stared at her as she left.   
  
Ryoko walked downstairs and faced the others in the living room.  
  
"You have all come in vain, I'm not going back with you. So after you finish eating, leave and go   
  
back to where you came from.", she stated.  
  
She glared at Ayeka, and Tenchi, who just entered the house, and walked out of the house. Ryoko  
  
flew toward the roof and sat on it, looking at the stars. Then it started snowing.  
  
Ryoko stayed on the roof for hours, the snow continued to fall, and the cold wind blew. Even with her  
  
coat on she felt very cold, and she tried to ignore it.  
  
She didn't noticed that someone was approaching her.   
  
"Ryoko.", called a familiar voice.  
  
Ryoko turned around and saw Washu in her adult form.  
  
"Washu, why did you turned ackto your adult form?", Ryoko said.  
  
Washu once said that she wanted to stay young forever, and now she was standing there in her adult  
  
form, something Ryoko never expected.  
  
"I'm going to stay like this from now on. I thought this was the best way to have a mother and daughter  
  
conversation. I'm your mother, so I have to act like one.", she replied as she sat beside Ryoko.  
  
"I don't want to talk. You won't make me go back.", Ryoko said looking away.  
  
"I'm not here to force you Ryoko.......I just want you to tell me how is life in this dimension."  
  
"Life is great, I have lots of friends and a family. And I have Trunks, he loves me and understands me,  
  
not like Tenchi."  
  
"What did Tenchi do to you?", Washu asked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Of course not. I promised you I wouldn't read your mind. What happened between you and Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko tighten her fists.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. So go ahead and read my mind, you can cancel your promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Washu concentrated, she entered Ryoko's memory and saw what happened before Ryoko ran away. She  
  
gasped.  
  
"Tenchi.....did that? But that's not like him......", Washu started but Ryoko interrupted her.  
  
"Well sometimes he can do thins nbody expects from him. Now he's acting like he didn't do anything,  
  
and Ayeka is covering him. She is the only one that saw what happened."  
  
Washu saw the painful look on Ryoko's face. She could feel her pain through their link and it  
  
was getting worse.  
  
"Ryoko, stop holding it back.", Washu said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're forcing yourself not to let your emotions out. You should let it all out, or the   
  
wounds will never heal. Let it all out Ryoko, I won't tell anyone.", Washu said very concerned.  
  
At those words Ryoko finally gave up. Her eyes watered, warm tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't  
  
stop them, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears, but it was no use. Washu wrapped her arms  
  
around her and held her in a strong embrace as she cried in her chest.  
  
"It's alright Ryoko, mummy is here for you. Just let it all out.", she consoled her as she stroke  
  
her hair.  
  
"Mummy.", Ryoko managed to say in a low voice.  
  
Washu heard her and smiled. Ryoko continued crying, and after ten minutes she fell asleep. Then  
  
Trunks appeared in front of them.  
  
"I knew I would find her here. Is she alright?", Trunks said.  
  
"She's fine, she just cried herself to sleep. Could you take her to bed?", Washu said looking  
  
at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"Sure. Are you going to stay?", he asked and picked up Ryoko.  
  
"No, we're going back to Tenchi's house. So take care of Ryoko, for now. Oh, and by the way, who  
  
cooked dinner? It was delicious.", Washu commented.  
  
"Ryoko did.", Trunks replied and floated down to the window of her room.  
  
"What?! Is he serious?! Ryoko doesn't know how to cook......Unless someone helped her to learn.  
  
Maybe that's a part of the memory I missed.", Washu said not believing what she heard.  
  
Trunks placed Ryoko on her bed, and pulled a warm blanket over her.  
  
"Good night.......Ryoko.", he whispered and left the room quietly.  
  
After Trunks left, Ryoko started to have another nightmare. But this one was a nightmare she started  
  
having weeks ago.  
  
*NIGHTMARE*  
  
Ryoko stood at the entrance of Capsule Corp. and entered the building. Everything was quiet, too  
  
quiet.  
  
"Trunks?", he called.   
  
No reply.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Bulma? Bra?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She went into the kitchen, and found blood covering the floor and walls. Everything was destroyed.  
  
But there was no one there.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She went to the living room, she found nothing. But the room was thrashed. She went to Vegeta and  
  
Bulma's room, she found more blood, and the room destroyed. She was scared.  
  
"What happened? Bulma? Vegeta!", she called.  
  
Again no reply. She ran to the gravity room and found more blood, and the room was empty, thought  
  
the walls were covered by scratches and holes. She ran to Bra's room. More blood and everything  
  
destroyed. Ryoko was going into panick. She finally ran to Trunks' room. The room was destroyed,  
  
and there was blood everywhere. She looked around the room to see if she could find Trunks.  
  
She did find him, his body was on the floor next to the bed, lifeless, covered in blood, bruises,  
  
and burns. Ryoko screamed as she saw him, then ran to him and shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Trunks! TRUNKS!!", she yelled.  
  
No responce. Ryoko was beginning to cry when she sensed someone behind her. She looked behind  
  
her shoulder and saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?! What have you done with Trunks?!", she yelled angrily as she stood up.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him. You killed him.", the figure replied.  
  
Ryoko was shocked. "You're lying! I would never do something so horrible!"  
  
"Oh, but you did. He didn't stand a chance against you, neither did the others. You unleashed your  
  
true powers and destroyed them all. You overpowered them so easily."  
  
"Shut up! I didn't do it!"  
  
"I came here to take you to your destiny, you have proven youself worthy by killing the must powerful  
  
warriors on the planet with ease."  
  
"No.....I didn't do it. And I won't go anywhere with you!", Ryoko spat.  
  
"If you don't accept, then I'll have no choice but to kill you."  
  
The figure took out a black sword, and before Ryoko could move, she was stabbed through the heart.  
  
*END NIGHTMARE*  
  
Ryoko woke up with a low scream. She saw where she was, her room. She stood up, not caring how she  
  
got there, and walked to Trunks' room. She went inside and saw Trunks sleeping.  
  
Without waking him, she went under the covers, rested her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	14. No Need for a Memory Loss

~War, Loss and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 14: No Need for a Memory Loss~  
  
Tenchi and the others returned to the Masaki house. Washu hasn't talk to Tenchi since she saw  
  
what happened between him and Ryoko. Tenchi went to his room and Sasami followed him, Ayeka saw  
  
her and followed her too. Ayeka stayed on the other side of Tenchi's door, trying to hear what  
  
Sasami was saying to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, remember when Washu told us that Ryoko was the one who prepared dinner?", Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The others were surprised when they heard that, but I wasn't. I taught Ryoko how to cook."  
  
"What?! You did? But how? When?", Tenchi asked surprised.  
  
"It was a week before Ryoko left....", Sasami started.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sasami was cooking breakfast early in the morning.  
  
"Sasami.", a familiar voice called behind her .  
  
Sasami turned around and saw Ryoko approaching her.  
  
"Good morning Ryoko. You're up early, that's not like you.", Sasami greeted her smiling.  
  
"I know Sasami, but I wanted to ask you something. I......I......I want to learn how to cook.",  
  
she said shyly.  
  
Sasami's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Huh? You want me to teach you how to cook?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I won't, but why Ryoko? You always said that you didn't want to be a housewife. I bet is that, isn't  
  
it? You want to learn to be a housewife.", Sasami said making Ryoko's face go red.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind, so there.", Ryoko stated.  
  
"Okay Ryoko, I'll teach you how to cook."  
  
Sasami taugh Ryoko how to cook, without telling anyone, and Ryoko did her best, she learned fast.  
  
It was easy when she got used to it. In a few days, she was ready.  
  
"Thank you so much Sasami. Now I'm gonna prove myself by baking a cake for everyone.", Ryoko  
  
said happily while giving Sasami a hug.  
  
"You're going to do it today?", Sasami said after returning the hug.  
  
"Yes, but I want to save it for tomorrow, so I'll hide it in the refrigerator."  
  
"Why tomorrow?"  
  
"Well.....tomorrow is the 2nd anniversary of the day Tenchi and I met, of course it was the same  
  
day he met you and Ayeka. So I want to give Tenchi and the others a little gift, it will be a  
  
surprise okay?", Ryoko stated.  
  
"Okay."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"But Sasami, I don't remember eating any cake after Ryoko left.", Tenchi said.  
  
"That's the problem, when dinner was almost ready that day, Ryoko took out the cake from the  
  
refrigerator and went to put it on the table in front of the television as a surprise. Afterwards  
  
I heard Ryoko and Ayeka fighting, later you told me Ryoko disappeared, I went to take the cake   
  
from the table to give it as dessert and tell everyone it was Ryoko's gift, but when I got there,  
  
the cake was destroyed, it was all over the table and floor. I cried so much after I saw it. Ryoko  
  
made that gift with all her heart, it took a lot of work, and she was very careful and dedicated  
  
with it." A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Tenchi hugged her. He felt depressed too and wondered what happened.  
  
"It's alright Sasami, you should go to bed, it's already late.", Tenchi assured.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sasami got up and left. Ayeka used this opportunity and entered Tenchi's room. She heard when  
  
Sasami talked about the cake.  
  
"Lord Tenchi.", she called. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course Ayeka. Is something wrong?", he said.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, I was the one who destroyed Ryoko's cake."  
  
"What? But why? How could you do such a thing Ayeka?", he said feeling sorry for Ryoko.  
  
"Why are you so surprised Tenchi? You personaly yelled at her to get out of the house and never  
  
return.", Ayeka said coldly.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did, stop pretending. She and I had a fight because I destroyed that cake, then you came  
  
and pushed her of me. She tried to tell you why we were fighting. Instead of listening to her, you  
  
yelled at her and dragged her to your room. I followed you and saw you insulting her, you slapped  
  
her in the face and yelled that you hated her, then you took out your sword and attacked her, you  
  
said you wanted her out of the house. You even grabbed her by the neck and almost choked her out  
  
of air, even when you knew she was sick. You even shocked me with your actions. She was really  
  
hurt and you didn't care, you acted so cold. Then she left and you started to worry about her,  
  
like nothing ever happened. What's with you Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi was shocked. He didn't remembered doing any of those things Ayeka said. He grabbed his head  
  
in confusion.  
  
"No, it can't be.......that's why she......no, I didn't......I don't remember doing those things!!",  
  
he yelled in frustration.  
  
Unkowingly to them, Washu was watching them in her lab through the screen of her computer.  
  
"There's no doubt, this is 'her' doing, and there's no telling when she's going to attack.", Washu  
  
said to herself.  
  
Just then, Tsunami appeared beside her.  
  
"That's right.", Tsunami said.  
  
"Tsunami, it was her, right?"  
  
"Yes, it was her.........Tokimi. She used her powers to control Tenchi, so that Tenchi would   
  
attack Ryoko. I'm sure about it."  
  
"We can't let Ryoko out of our sight."  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Ryoko got up early, she sat under the apple tree outside the house, thinking.  
  
Bulma was washing the dishes, she prepared breakfast that morning because Ryoko didn't felt like  
  
cooking, she didn't even ate. After she finished, she went to the living room and turned on the tv.  
  
She sat on the couch, just as the weather report was being broadcast. A reporter sat  
  
behind a desk with a map of South City behind him that had clouds over it.  
  
"Nimbostratus clouds (I got that name from science class) are covering the skies, especially in  
  
South City. Is recommended for the people in South City to stay in their homes and don't come out,  
  
a powerful snowstorm may be released at night, the temperatures are below 0......" Bulma turned  
  
off the television before the reporter could finish.  
  
"That's great, at least I won't have to work tonight. I better call the other workers and tell  
  
them not to come to work today.", Bulma said and got up from the couch.  
  
Ryoko looked up at the sky, clouds were covering the sun.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about Tenchi, why? Do I still love him?......Curse you Tenchi, for making  
  
me fall in love with you.", she said to herself. "I won't forgive you for what you did to me, I  
  
won't go back, even if it means saying goodbye to Sasami, Mayuka, my mother, and my friends. I found  
  
happiness here, and he won't take it away from me, not even Ayeka...............Tenchi........"  
  
She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees.  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku were hiding behind a large bush, spying at Ryoko.  
  
"Well, there she is Goku. She told me that if I wanted to know more about her, I had to learn to  
  
read her mind. That's where you come in. Can you do it?", Trunks said pointing to Ryoko.  
  
"Sure, that's not so difficult from here. You just have to touch my shoulder and you'll be able  
  
to see it.", Goku replied.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta touched Goku's shoulder (Yes, believe it or not, Vegeta was also curious about  
  
Ryoko). Goku concentrated, they all entered Ryoko's memory.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	15. Mystery Revealed

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 15: Mystery Revealed~  
  
They gasped at everything they saw, they saw her memories from the   
  
very beginning, from the day she was created, when she was controled by Kagato,   
  
when she fought against Yosho and was locked in the cave, when she   
  
met Tenchi and the other girls, when Mayuka came, and so continued,   
  
until they saw a memory from not too long ago.  
  
*MEMORY*  
  
Sasami and Ryoko were in the kitchen. Ryoko decided to make a cake   
  
when everyone was sleeping, and Sasami decided to watch her.   
  
"Finally, it's fin´shed!", Ryoko said happily as she t´ok out the   
  
cake from the oven.  
  
"That's great Ryoko! Can I help you decorate it?", Sasami said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They decorated the cake with frosting, candy, and four little candy   
  
figures that looked like Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami, and Ayeka. They   
  
smiled at their finished work.  
  
"It's looks so cute, I bet it's going to be delicious!", Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, it's time for  
  
bed.", Ryoko said tiredly but smiling.  
  
"Okay, do you want to check on Mayuka?"  
  
"Yeah, please put the cake on the refrigerator and meet me upstairs.",   
  
Ryoko said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko went upstairs and when she reached Mayuka's bedroom, Sasami apppeared behind her. They entered  
  
the room and heard Mayuka crying.   
  
"I knew this would happen.", Ryoko said as she approached the crib.   
  
She rocked Mayuka gently and sang 'The Lonely Moon', while Sasami was  
  
watching them, smiling softly.  
  
Mayuka stopped crying and looked up at Ryoko.  
  
"Ma-ma.", she said.  
  
Ryoko smiled at her, and continued singing. Mayuka soon fell asleep.  
  
"She looks like a little angel.", Sasami said.  
  
"She is a little angel.", Ryoko said and placed Mayuka on her crib.  
  
Ryoko felt very tired, her cheeks were getting red and her face was   
  
covered in sweat. She panted feeling like she was running out of air.  
  
"Are you okay Ryoko?", Sasami asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.", she replied.  
  
Sasami ignored what she said and touched her forehead. It was   
  
burning up.  
  
"You have a fever Ryoko. You should go and get some rest, you don't   
  
look so well."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a little dizzy.", Ryoko   
  
said while holding her head.   
  
"Oyasumi (Good Night) Sasami."  
  
"Oyasumi (Good Night) Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko left the room and headed for her room when she heard the sound   
  
of foot steps nearby. She hid in a dark corner and waited. Then she   
  
saw Ayeka approaching quietly Tenchi's room. Ryoko followed her. Ayeka   
  
knocked on Tenchi's door and Tenchi let her in. Ryoko approached   
  
the door and put her ear on it to hear. Ayeka and Tenchi were talking.  
  
"What's wrong Ayeka?", she heard Tenchi said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep.", Ayeka replied.  
  
They stayed silent for a while. Ryoko opened the door a little to see  
  
them. Ayeka looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, it has been two years seen we met, and I think I've   
  
waited long enough......for your decision.", she said with a pleading   
  
look on her face.  
  
"Ayeka, why do you always have to force me to make a decision?",   
  
Tenchi asked annoyed.  
  
"Tenchi......kiss me.", she said in a low voice.  
  
"What?", he asked surprised.  
  
"Kiss me.", she repeated.  
  
She quickly grabbed Tenchi's cheek and pulled him to her, covering   
  
his lips with hers, kissing him softly. Ryoko was shocked and   
  
disgusted by what she was seeing.  
  
After a few seconds Tenchi broke free.  
  
"Ayeka what do you think you're doing? I haven't choose anyone yet,   
  
so please don't do that.", Tenchi stated.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I can still trust him.", she thought to herself.  
  
She closed the door slowly and walked away, she didn't realized she   
  
was going the opposite way to her room, she was approaching the   
  
stairs instead. She couldn't see clearly, her vision was blurred by  
  
darkness, she felt dizzy and weak, her head started to   
  
hurt, she moaned in pain.  
  
And before she could noticed where she was, it was too late, she   
  
tripped. And she passed out.   
  
Ayeka was about to say something to Tenchi, but stopped when they   
  
both heard something hit the floor with a thump, then they heard   
  
other noises, like something was falling down the stairs.  
  
"What was that?", Tenchi said.  
  
Tenchi got up from the bed and Ayeka followed him. Tenchi went outside   
  
the room and looked around, he didn't see anyone. He approached the   
  
stairs and gasped, Ryoko's body laid on the other end of the stairs,  
  
motionless.  
  
"Ryoko!!", Tenchi yelled very worried.  
  
He ran to her and turned her around to see her face, he shook her   
  
gently.  
  
"Ryoko....wake up. Ryoko...."  
  
She didn't move. Tenchi saw her flushed and sweaty face, he felt her   
  
forehead, it was on fire.  
  
"Oh no, is she sick?", he asked to himself.  
  
He picked her up and went to Washu's lab. She was always awake until   
  
very late.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes slowly and explored her sorroundings, she was   
  
in the bed of her room.  
  
"When did I get here?", she thought.  
  
She noticed a wet cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Are you awake Ryoko?", she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Ryoko looked to her right and saw Tenchi sitting on a chair beside   
  
the bed.  
  
"Tenchi? What are you doing here?", she asked weakly.  
  
"I was worried about you Ryoko. You're sick."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, you even fell down the stairs, you had me so scared Ryoko.",   
  
Tenchi said grabbing her hand tightly. "Washu said you have the  
  
flu, but your healing power will get rid of it in a week the most.  
  
I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"Thank you Tenchi."  
  
"Go back to sleep, you need your rest."  
  
Ryoko smiled, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Ryoko still felt sick. Tenchi had made her stay in her room all day   
  
and he would bring her food. But she was determined to show   
  
her cake to the others herself. Dinner was almost ready, Ryoko took  
  
out the cake from the refrigerator, everyone were at the table ready   
  
to eat, Ryoko placed the cake on the table in front of the tv.  
  
"There, this is a good place.", she said still feeling weak.  
  
Just then, Ayeka stepped into the room and saw the cake.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you up to this time? What is that cake for?!", Ayeka  
  
asked sarcasticly.  
  
"It's just a little dessert after dinner you noisy princess.", Ryoko   
  
said crossing her arms. "And I know Tenchi will like it."  
  
"Tenchi? Oh, I know what you're doing, you're trying to poison him   
  
with that cake. Well, I won't let you do it.", Ayeka stated.  
  
"Stop saying so much nonsense Ayeka, I did make it, but there's   
  
nothing wrong with it. You're just jealous you didn't thought about it."   
  
"You're lying! Azaka! Kamidake!", Ayeka called and the guardians   
  
appeared. "Destroy that cake!"  
  
The guardians were ready to fire, Ryoko stood in front of the table.  
  
"Don't you dare touch it, or else.", Ryoko threatened angrily.  
  
Ayeka saw her flushed face, she was starting to sweat again. Ayeka   
  
chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko, Tenchi told me not to fight you because you are sick.",  
  
Ayeka said.  
  
"Since when would you care about that?", Ryoko said sarcasticly.  
  
"You're right, I don't. Kamidake!", Ayeka ordered.  
  
Kamidake disappeared and reappeared behind the table, Ryoko turned   
  
around to stop him but it was too late, Kamidake fired, and the cake blew   
  
up, it was all over the floor, and the table.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, but I can't disobey the princess.", the guardian   
  
apologized.  
  
Ryoko was more than shocked, all the trouble and sacrifice she did   
  
to do that cake for nothing. A single tear ran down her cheek.   
  
Then her sadness was replaced by anger, she clinched her fists,  
  
and turned around to face Ayeka.  
  
"You just don't know how much I worked to make that cake! You never   
  
appreciate the things I do!", Ryoko yelled. "You're going to pay   
  
for this! And if your guardians interfere, then that means  
  
you're nothing but a coward!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll show you! I can beat you even without using my powers!",   
  
Ayeka yelled back.  
  
"We'll see about that!", Ryoko then charged at Ayeka and she fell to   
  
the floor with Ryoko on top of her. She punched her in the face hard,   
  
even when she was sick, she could still use her incredible strength.   
  
Ayeka punched and kicked her too, but her strength was no   
  
match to Ryoko's. The guardians could only stand in a corner   
  
watching the dog pile, unable to do anything unless Ayeka said so.   
  
Ryoko was winning.  
  
The others were already eating dinner, and were wondering where   
  
Ayeka could be. (Ryoko eats in her room because she's sick)  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka continued to fight, until Tenchi appeared, and   
  
approached them. He looked angry, he seperated them by pushing Ryoko   
  
off Ayeka. Ryoko hit the floor hard. Since when did Tenchi had  
  
so much strength?  
  
"Ouch!", Ryoko whined rubbing her head.  
  
She looked up to see Tenchi glaring at her, Ayeka right behind him.   
  
Ayeka thought he was going to scold her for fighting Ryoko, but he was   
  
glaring at Ryoko. Ryoko stood up.  
  
"Ryoko! Why do you keep fighting Ayeka?! How many times must I tell   
  
you not to provoke her?!", Tenchi yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't provoke her Tenchi! She-", Ryoko said but was cut off   
  
by Tenchi.  
  
"Shut up!! I don't to hear your stupid excuses! You're coming with me!"  
  
Tenchi grabbed her hand roughly and dragged her to his room, with   
  
Ryoko yelling in pain all the way.  
  
Ayeka followed them, wondering what was happening.  
  
"Tenchi, what are you doing? Let go! You're hurting me!", Ryoko yelled.  
  
Tenchi entered his room dragging Ryoko inside. Ayeka peek through   
  
the door. Tenchi let go of Ryoko and glared at her.  
  
"Tenchi, you didn't have to do that. You didn't even let me explain!",  
  
Ryoko yelled rubbing her wrist.  
  
"SHUT UP!! I've had it with you, Ayeka was right, you nothing but a   
  
demon, a heartless monster! The only thing you do is fight with   
  
others and drive me crazy! You always get on my nerves! You're not  
  
even a woman, you're a THING, a stupid experiment Washu made!"  
  
Ryoko was shocked, Tenchi has never said that before, and not only   
  
that, he was saying it with such anger and hate at the tone of his   
  
voice that it sent shivers through her whole body. When he called her  
  
a 'thing', it was worse than Kagato's sword through her chest.  
  
"Tenchi.....I...I--", she tried to say but again was cut off, this   
  
time by a hard slap on her cheek.  
  
Ryoko tumbled, holding her red cheek in total shock. She turned her   
  
head slowly and looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi?", she managed to say.  
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU RYOKO!!", he yelled. "You disgust me, you   
  
ugly demon space pirate! I want you out of my house right now bitch,   
  
you're not welcome here, you never were!"  
  
Ryoko never felt so horrible in her entire life, this was worse than   
  
when she was under Kagato's control. Tenchi said he hated her, her   
  
heart was ripped off her chest and broken into pieces. She  
  
felt more than ill, his words were hurting her entire body and soul.   
  
She slowly stood up. The suddenly, Tenchi took out Tenchi-ken.  
  
"This is something I should've done a long time ago.", Tenchi said as  
  
he approached her.  
  
"Tenchi, what are you going to do?", she said in a weak voice.  
  
"Since you're sick, I think I'll give you a sporting chance, I won't   
  
use the blade.", Tenchi replied with a grin.  
  
"Tenchi....don't.", she whispered weakly.  
  
Tenchi quickly pressed Tenchi-ken against Ryoko's body. Ryoko   
  
screamed in pain as the sword electrocuted her.  
  
After a few seconds, Tenchi pulled back the sword. Ryoko almost fell   
  
to the floor again.  
  
"Did you like that?", Tenchi asked smirking. Ryoko didn't answer, she was gasping for air. And was  
  
leaned to the wall for support, her legs screaming at her to fall  
  
down.  
  
"Well, let's try it again."  
  
Tenchi pressed the sword against body her again. She screamed loudly.  
  
When Tenchi pulled back again, Ryoko fell to the floor, Tenchi was   
  
about to strike her again, but she found enough strength to   
  
kick the sword out of his hand.   
  
Tenchi then grabbed her by the neck, pining her to the wall. Tenchi   
  
squeezed her neck, choking her.  
  
She tried to remove Tenchi's hands from her neck, but it was useless,  
  
Tenchi had a firm grasp on her. She felt weak again, her strength was  
  
leaving her.   
  
"Tenchi.....stop....please.....you're hurting me.", she choked out   
  
softly in pain.  
  
Ayeka stood on the door in shock, she would probably enjoy this, but   
  
Tenchi never behaves like that.  
  
She stayed silent and motionless with her mouth open.  
  
"Tenchi you're hurting me!!", Ryoko said out loud.  
  
She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. In a last  
  
attempt to save herself, Ryoko kneed Tenchi in the stomach as hard   
  
as she could. Tenchi released her and fell on his knees holding   
  
his stomach in pain. Ryoko also fell on her knees, holding her neck,   
  
and coughing violently.  
  
Ayeka went to Tenchi's side.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, are you alright?", she said worried.  
  
"Ryoko, you bitch.", he mumbled.  
  
Ayeka heard him and glared at Ryoko.  
  
"Are you satisfied, you monster woman?!", she yelled angrily. "How   
  
dare you hurt Tenchi? I'll never forgive you for this! Why don't you   
  
just leave and never return? You heard Lord Tenchi, you're not  
  
welcome here, and you never were!"  
  
Ryoko couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes, she stood up   
  
and ran away from them, and entered her room. As soon as she went   
  
in, her legs gave up on her, and she fell to the floor exhausted,  
  
and crying. She felt awfully weak.   
  
When she regained control over herself, she got to her feet, almost   
  
falling down again, and walked toward a drawer. She opened it   
  
and took out a long, dark red hair wig. Then she heard someone speak  
  
in her mind, it was Washu. Ryoko quickly wiped off her tears with   
  
the back of her hand before Washu could notice.  
  
*Ryoko, please come to my lab, I have something to show you my dear.   
  
And don't worry, I won't  
  
do anything to you.*, Washu said through their link.  
  
*I'm coming.*, Ryoko replied.  
  
Ryoko opened her wardrobe and took out a green and pink dress, the   
  
same one she was wearing when she met Tenchi (OVA series), and put   
  
it on. She then headed for Washu's lab.  
  
She entered Washu's lab hiding the wig. She walked to the center of   
  
the lab and found Washu in front of a table, looking at a   
  
small box in front of her.  
  
"What do you want me for Washu?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"I just want you to be the first person to see my new creations.   
  
Look at this."  
  
Washu opened the box that had a crab mark on it, and inside there   
  
were two green contact lenses  
  
with a bottle of some kind of clear liquid beside them.  
  
"What are those?", Ryoko said.  
  
"These contact lenses are very special, they can block any signal. If you try them on, our link  
  
would be temporarily blocked. And they're green to match my eyes!"  
  
"That's great Washu.", Ryoko said a little surprised.  
  
"I know, but this invention is not such a big deal. There is something more important I want to  
  
show you."  
  
Washu walked away, and when she wasn't looking, Ryoko grabbed the box from the table, and hid it,  
  
thinking it could be useful. She followed Washu.  
  
Washu sat down on her chair and her computer appeared, she started typing on it.  
  
"So, what's your other invention?", Ryoko asked starting to get interested.  
  
"It's right here."  
  
Washu continued typing until a white hole appeared ten feet away from them.  
  
"What's that?", Ryoko was really surprised now.  
  
"This is a dimensional portal. I opened it a few days ago, it can transport anyone or anything  
  
to another dimension. I still have to find out what dimension exactly, because it only goes to  
  
one. After someone goes through it, it will disappear, I've got to find a way to keep it open.  
  
Otherwise when I go through it, I could get lost in the other dimension forever."  
  
Ryoko felt weak again, she didn't noticed she was crying again. Washu saw her face.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoko?", Washu asked worried.  
  
Ryoko remembered Tenchi's words of anger and hate. They rang in her head.  
  
*You disgust me, you ugly demon space pirate! I hate you! I want you out of my house right now bitch,  
  
you're not welcome here, you never were!*  
  
She clinched her fists tightly. She wanted start her life over from the biginning, a life without  
  
Tenchi, without Ayeka, a life nobody could ruin. And that portal was an entrance to a new life.  
  
She would be a totally different person, with a normal life. She was willing to take it.   
  
"Ryoko?", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko didn't answer, she ran toward the portal. Washu quickly ran in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Ryoko? You can't use the portal."  
  
"Get out of my way.", she whispered softly, sobbing.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong with you? What happened?"  
  
Ryoko ignored what she said and pushed her out of her way, then she powered a big energy ball and  
  
fired it at her. Washu was so surprised by her attack, she didn't have time to avoid it. The ball  
  
exploted taking a big part of the lab with it. When the smoke cleared, Washu opened her eyes, and  
  
found herself under a pile of rubble. She tried to get up, but found out she couldn't. She  
  
looked up and saw Ryoko running toward the portal again.  
  
"Ryoko wait, it's still experimental!", she called her trying to get up again.  
  
Ryoko didn't listen, she continued to run, still crying. She disappears into the portal and the   
  
portal disappears with her. The last thing she heard was Washu screaming her name.  
  
Ryoko was being sucked through the black empty space that surrounded her. She was going so fast  
  
she had to half close her eyes because of the air preasure.  
  
Ryoko later saw something on the end of what she thought was a neverending tunel, an exit. She  
  
was sucked into it.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes when she felt the wind hitting her face, and   
  
found herself about thirty feet above the ground. She  
  
gasped. Unfortunately she was too weak to fly, she fell.  
  
The impact was hard for her, she hit the floor with a loud thump.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up, she saw a tree, she crawled to it,  
  
and sat resting her back on it. Her whole body was screaming in pain.  
  
"Ugh! Where.....am I?", Ryoko asked herself while looking around.   
  
"Wherever it is, is better than being where I was..............Time   
  
to change my appearance."  
  
Ryoko took out her wig, she gathered up her hair as much as she   
  
could, and she put her wig on.  
  
She took out the small box she stole from Washu and opened it, then   
  
she put on the contact lenses. She closed the box and put it away.  
  
"There.....From now on.....my name will be.....Kaori.", Ryoko   
  
started to cry again, she lay down in front of the tree and cried   
  
herself to sleep. When she woke up, she would start a new life.  
  
*END MEMORY*  
  
To be Continued........... 


	16. The Gems' Origin

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 16: The Gems' Origin~  
  
Marlene and Viviana were training in the gravity room at their house.  
  
Both were sweating from all the fighting.   
  
They stood on the ground, each in a fighting position, glaring at each  
  
other and ready to attack.  
  
Suddenly, Marlene broke the silence.  
  
"Viviana, it's too hot in here. How about we keep training  
  
outside?", she said wiping the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"That's a great idea. But it's also very cold outside."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I need some fresh air anyway. I'll go ahead.  
  
Catch up as soon as you can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Marlene left the house and went into the forest. She looked up at  
  
the snow covered trees and sighed. She remembered when she and Trunks  
  
first met. She smiled for a moment, remembering every time she  
  
yelled at him and he shuddered in fear from her, the first time he  
  
made her laugh, the first time she kicked his butt in battle, the  
  
first time they dated together, and he....kissed her. She stopped  
  
smiling and a tear ran down her cheek as her mind played the image  
  
of Kaori and Trunks kissing each other at the Welcome Party.  
  
She continued walking through the forest as her golden  
  
hair moved with the cold wind.  
  
"Trunks.....I love you.", she whispered.  
  
Ryoko looked up at the sky again. She moved her hand to her pocket and took out the silver  
  
necklace that Trunks gave her, she put it around her neck.  
  
Ryoko stood up and walked away, she went far away from Capsule Corp.  
  
"Where is she going?", Goku asked.  
  
"Maybe she wants to spend some time by herself, she's probably heading for the forest.", Trunks  
  
replied. "I'll follow her."  
  
Ryoko walked into the snow covered forest, snow started falling from the sky. She stopped to look  
  
at the sky, it was covered with clouds, the sun wasn't shining. She looked downwards in sadness.  
  
Then she heard foot steps approaching her, she turned around.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself.", she said.  
  
Trunks appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Trunks, why are following me?", she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay.", he replied.  
  
Trunks looked at her sad face. She looked like she had many doubts about something. He got closer  
  
to her.  
  
"Ryoko, do you still love him?", Trunks said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tenchi,.....do you still love him? Even when he hit you, he insulted you, tried to kill you, and   
  
humiliated you?", he said sincererly.  
  
".........Of course I don't.", she replied looking down.  
  
"Look at me in the eyes and say you don't."  
  
Ryoko looked into his blue eyes and felt like she was sinking. She stood silent, not knowing  
  
what to say.  
  
"I thought so........I already know what he did to you."  
  
"Huh? How? Did Washu told you?", Ryoko said surprised.  
  
"No. I forgot to tell you before, Goku can read minds. He once read Krillin's mind back on Namek. Goku,  
  
dad, and I saw all of your memories."  
  
Ryoko turned her head to look the other way.  
  
"Do you hate me?", she said slowly.  
  
"No, of course not! I would never hate you! What makes you think that?"  
  
Well, I've been lying to you ever since I came here, I refused to tell you anything about me while  
  
you told me everything about you and your friends, and now you saw all of my memories......", she  
  
was cut off when Trunks grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Ryoko  
  
didn't resist, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, but she felt like she  
  
was doing the wrong thing to do, her doubts hit her again.  
  
The kiss lasted for three minutes, and they broke apart.  
  
"Thank you Trunks, for everything, you've given me the happiness I've been looking for 2000   
  
years. Even Vegeta is a lot of fun. We're close friends, thought I know he'll never admit that  
  
to anyone. That's the reason I won't leave this place.", Ryoko said smiling.  
  
"I know Ryoko."  
  
"I don't know why I keep having so many doubts, that's why I came here to the forest, to clear  
  
my doubts. I need to be alone, I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. But please don't stay out too long, the weather is getting colder  
  
today."  
  
"I'll be fine.", Ryoko assured him.  
  
"Okay, see you later!", Trunks then flew off, back to Capsule Corp.  
  
(Saiyan Moon Goddess: "He left Ryoko alone. Uh oh!")  
  
Ryoko walked throught the forest for a few minutes, thinking,  
  
and thinking.  
  
Then she heard footsteps nearby, was it Trunks again? No, the ki she   
  
was feeling was different. She hid behind a tree and waited, then  
  
she saw the figure walking nearby was a girl.  
  
"Is that Marlene?", she thought.  
  
She left her hiding spot and approached Marlene who was too distracted  
  
to notice her.  
  
"Marlene.", she called.  
  
Marlene stopped and turned around. She saw a girl that looked about her  
  
age, with cyan spiky hair, and golden eyes.  
  
"Who is she?", she thought.  
  
"Hey, Trunks told me you like to visit him a lot. But I haven't seen  
  
you around the house lately, is something wrong?", Ryoko said, suddenly  
  
forgeting about Tenchi.  
  
"Huh? Who are you? How do you know me?", Marlene replied looking  
  
confused.  
  
Ryoko remembered that Marlene knew her as Kaori. Ryoko sighed and  
  
smiled at her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot. I was once known as Kaori. You know, the dark red  
  
haired girl with green eyes."  
  
Marlene was even more confused.  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. But my real name is Ryoko. I came from another  
  
dimension."  
  
Ryoko told her how she got there through the dimensional portal and  
  
how she disguised herself, but she didn't told her why she was there.  
  
"So....Ryoko. Why did you disguised yourself in the first place?"  
  
"It's something personal and a very long story. But there's something  
  
I need to tell you, so I'm glad I met up with you here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know that Trunks was too dense to notice before, but you have more  
  
than just a crush on him."  
  
".......", Marlene stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "Yes, you're  
  
right."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"   
  
Marlene nodded. "He chose you, so I already lost the war."  
  
"No I don't think you've ostyet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't love Trunks, Marlene."  
  
"What? If you don't love him, then why...."  
  
"I thought that I would be happy with him, but I can't. Even so  
  
he's a great guy and deserves someone special, like you."  
  
Marlene was shocked, then her expression was sad again and looked away.  
  
"What's so special about me?"  
  
(That's what I always say when someone says I'm special. I'm so negative  
  
with myself sometimes.)  
  
"I admire your strength, not only physical, but emotional. You almost  
  
remind me of myself. You don't take the crap that others say about you.   
  
You're very caring and sweet even when you don't want to show it, you're  
  
willing to fight anyone who dares to cross your path. Even when your  
  
not good for words, you know exactly what you want."  
  
"Is there anything else?", Marlene asked.  
  
"Yes, a lot more that even I can't explain. But if you really love  
  
Trunks, you can never give up. Stop being so negative and so hard  
  
on yourself, that won't get you anywhere. It will only make things   
  
worse and you'll stay on the same spot forever. Never changing, never  
  
loving, never enjoying life. You have to stop hiding from your  
  
problems and face them."  
  
Marlene stayed silent as Ryoko's words sunk in. She was right.  
  
Ryoko smiled at her again.   
  
"You're right.", Marlene said smiled mischieviously. "But for some   
  
reasons, I have a feeling that you're also hiding from something.  
  
Am I right?"  
  
Ryoko frowned. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I think my problem with Trunks is none of your  
  
business."  
  
"Well, I guess were even."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then, I must be going. I still need to do more thinking. See ya.",  
  
Ryoko then walked off.  
  
Marlene glanced at her one last time before turning around and   
  
leaving.  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko.", she said quietly to herself as she smiled  
  
sweetly.  
  
Ryoko stayed on the forest for hours. She was having trouble clearing   
  
her doubts. She felt like her head would explode.  
  
"Why do I still love Tenchi after what he did to me?! Why?!   
  
I'm suppose to hate him! What's wrong with me?! I have to forget   
  
about him!", Ryoko yelled.  
  
Ryoko started to cry.  
  
"I hate you Tenchi.", she whispered.  
  
She continued walking around the forest. A few minutes later she   
  
stopped, feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around   
  
and saw nothing. She felt very uncomfortable by the presence  
  
that was near her.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself! Whoever you are, I know you're here!",   
  
Ryoko yelled.  
  
She heard someone chuckled behind her, she turned around and saw a   
  
shadowy figure coming out from behind a tree. When she was able   
  
to see it clearly, she saw a woman with strange blue eyes, two  
  
green, triangular marks on her cheeks, and long, light brown hair.   
  
She smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"Who are you?", Ryoko asked keeping her distance.  
  
"I can feel your anger and sadness Little Ryoko. I came here to help   
  
you, my niece.", she stated calmly.  
  
"Niece? I don't have an aunt, so stop talking nonsense."  
  
"I'm not talking nonsense Ryoko. I am your aunt, you see, Washu and   
  
Tsunami are my sisters."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Listen carefully, for what I'm about to tell you is very important:   
  
It happened more than 20000 years ago. Washu, Tsunami, and I were   
  
the three Goddesses that created the universe."  
  
"Goddess?"  
  
"Yes, immortal, and with infinite powers, the power to do anything.   
  
But it looked like Tsunami and Washu were getting bored with   
  
their lives as Goddesses. They retired from their place and  
  
abandoned me. Tsunami, the youngest Goddess, placed herself inside a   
  
royal space tree from Jurai, the most powerful of all. And Washu,  
  
the oldest and strongest of the three, put a great part of her   
  
Goddess powers inside three gems, the same ones she gave to you.   
  
Washu lost all memory about her Goddess life, that's why she doesn't   
  
know where her gems came from. Do you know the things you could do   
  
with all three gems?"  
  
"What's the big deal? When I was with Kagato I had all three gems.",   
  
Ryoko said.  
  
"You're right, but you never discovered the true power of the gems.   
  
Since you're Washu's daughter, that makes you a demi-Goddess,   
  
so you have powers of your own. You never knew about your own  
  
powers since you used the gems all along, so you don't know how to   
  
control them. If you've combine those powers with the power of the gems,   
  
you could've killed Kagato in no time if you wanted."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say Ryoko, is that you're destined to be a   
  
Goddess, just like me. To be immortal, to have infinite powers, the power   
  
to do anything you want. You can take revenge on Tenchi for  
  
what he did, and Ayeka as well. You can join me."  
  
Ryoko stood silent, she was shocked after hearing what she said.   
  
And she wondered if she was telling the truth. But after hearing her   
  
last words, Ryoko remembered something.  
  
"So, it was you. You're the one that appeared in my dreams every night,  
  
telling me to join you. Tell me who you are now.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Alright, you have heard my name before. So you'll problaby be   
  
surprised. I'm Lady Tokimi."  
  
Ryoko gasped. "Tokimi?! Yeah, I remember, you're the one who sent   
  
that jerk Dr. Clay to kidnap me.", she said angrily.  
  
"I did it to get Washu's attention, I wanted to talk to her and   
  
convince her to come back where she belongs. Afterwards I found out   
  
about the powers hiding deep inside of you, so I decided  
  
to go after you instead. But Washu was in my way, as well as that boy  
  
Tenchi, they would never let me near you if they found out I wanted   
  
to take you away, so I used other methods."  
  
"What methods?"  
  
"Eight months ago, I saw you getting ill, and Washu was opening a   
  
dimensional portal, so I used that to my advantage. I used my   
  
powers to make Tenchi insult you, attack you, and humiliate you.   
  
That was enough to make you use the portal and lure you here."  
  
"You mean that Tenchi didn't knew what he was doing? It was you?!   
  
YOU BITCH!! You did it to put me against Tenchi and get me away from him!"  
  
"That's right. To talk to you I needed you to be alone, but even in   
  
this dimension, your new friends never left you alone. So I waited for   
  
the perfect time to strike. And now, I finally find you  
  
by yourself."  
  
"Alright, you've explain yourself, but you're wrong if you think I'm   
  
going to join you, I'm not interested in being a Goddess. And   
  
I bet you don't want me to be a Goddess for good methods.  
  
So just leave me alone. I'm going back to Tenchi and tell him this   
  
was all a misunderstanding."  
  
Ryoko walked away. Tokimi's eyes started to glow.  
  
Three dark figures appeared in front of Ryoko.  
  
"You have no other choice Ryoko. You will join us.", Tokimi said.   
  
"Allow me to introduce my three little comrades: Frieza, Cell, and   
  
Buu. Gentlemen please let her feel welcomed."  
  
"Frieza, Cell, and Buu? I've heard of you. You once fought against   
  
Trunks and his friends, but were defeated, aren't you suppose to   
  
de dead?", Ryoko said looking at them.  
  
"We were dead. And now we're back.", Cell said.  
  
"We owe it all to Tokimi.", Frieza said.  
  
Ryoko got into a fighting stance, their eyes glowed red, and they   
  
charged at her.  
  
To Ryoko's horror, the fight didn't last long, it was three against   
  
one, and they were much stronger than her. In a few minutes   
  
she was on the floor, her body covered in blood, burns, and   
  
bruises. She stayed motionless, the pain unbearable, it was worse   
  
than her training with Vegeta. The snow was getting red with her blood.  
  
Frieza, Cell, and Buu stopped their attacks as Tokimi approached   
  
Ryoko's battered body.  
  
"If you were a Goddess you could heal faster than you do normally.   
  
You wouldn't be in the condition you are now. Are you going to join us?"  
  
"You can go to hell in my opinion.", Ryoko replied weakly.  
  
Tokimi shook her head.  
  
"Too bad, you'll have to. It's your destiny to be the most powerful   
  
Goddess in the universe. Besides, what would you do if you stay   
  
here? Wherever you go, Tenchi and Ayeka will continue to  
  
follow you, making your life a living hell. Trunks and Vegeta, who   
  
are the closest to you, will probably end up doing the same   
  
thing.", she stated.  
  
"No, they would never do that. Stop trying to confuse me!", Ryoko   
  
tried to get up, but screamed in pain as her broken bones   
  
clinched together and fell back down.  
  
"Really? Let's see what they have to stay.", with that Tokimi's eyes   
  
glowed again.  
  
Strange images appeared in Ryoko's mind, they came rapidly. Ones were   
  
of the day Tenchi hit and almost killed her. The others were   
  
pure fake, they were images of Trunks and Vegeta beating her  
  
up, like in their training, but they were being more vicious, and   
  
were trying to kill her. Ryoko felt like she was going crazy,   
  
and tried to ignore the images.  
  
Tokimi noticed that Ryoko was struggling in her mind.  
  
"You're tought to convince Ryoko. But no matter, I can use other   
  
methods.", Tokimi said and her eyes glowed even reder.  
  
Ryoko felt a stabbing pain in her head, and screamed in agony. Her   
  
scream could be heard all over the forest.  
  
Tenchi flinched, holding his head. He felt a headache starting.  
  
"What was that? I could've sworn I heard someone screaming, but far   
  
away. Was it my imagination?", Tenchi said confused.  
  
Washu was in her lab, typing on her computer, when she felt a   
  
stabbing pain on her head. She screamed out loud, holding head.   
  
She fell on her knees.  
  
"Ryoko!!"  
  
Suddenly Tsunami appeared behind her. She wasn't smiling like she   
  
usually does, her face was of seriousness, and worry.  
  
"Sister, she's here! You have to get to Ryoko now!", Tsunami stated.   
  
"You're right!", Washu got to her feet and ran out of the lab. She   
  
didn't have time to explain the situation to the others, she   
  
dashed out of the house, and headed to where she last felt  
  
Ryoko's presence, the forest.  
  
She flew through the forest (using her powers for the first time in  
  
years), until she spotted something in the distance. She landed   
  
and saw Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten surrounding what  
  
looked like a large puddle of red snow. She approached them, when   
  
she saw the red snow, she got worried.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?!", she asked.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"We don't know, we were in Capsule Corp. when we felt giant ki leves   
  
coming from this place. When we got here we only found this   
  
blood covered snow. The last time I saw Ryoko, she was in this  
  
forest, and now......I fear that maybe......this is Ryoko's blood.",   
  
Trunks stated, worried.  
  
Washu was shocked, she was terrified.  
  
"Oh on, I'm too late. Tokimi already has her.", she said in a low voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Tokimi?", Goku asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain. You all have to follow me back to the   
  
Masaki house NOW!"  
  
"Why?", Goten said.  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
Washu flew off and the others followed her. They headed toward the   
  
Masaki house as fast as they could.  
  
"Damn it! If Tokimi has Ryoko, then she's going......she's going   
  
after..........", Washu thought.  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	17. The Gems are Gone!!!!!!!

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 17: The Gems are Gone!!!!!!~  
  
In the house, Sasami and Ayeka were in the kitchen, Ayeka was helping   
  
Sasami to wash the dishes. Mihoshi and Kiyone were watching television,   
  
and Tenchi was in his room, thinking. Tenchi remembered what Ayeka   
  
told him. Even when he didn't remember what he did, he felt terribly   
  
guilty, and he was wooried about Ryoko.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and he got up to answer it.   
  
When he opened the door, he was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Ryoko, you're here!", he said surprised.  
  
Ryoko was glaring at him.  
  
"Are you still acting like you didn't do anything?", she said annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko.", Tenchi said feeling worried again and looking at   
  
the floor. "I still don't remember what I did, I really don't,   
  
but Ayeka told me all about it. I don't understand how I  
  
could've done such a thing to you. I can't undo what I've done and I don't   
  
deserve your forgiveness, but if there is anyway to repay you for what I   
  
did, just tell me, I'll do anything."  
  
"There is a way.........I want my gems back Tenchi, right now.", Ryoko stated.  
  
Tenchi was surprised at first.  
  
"The remaining two?"  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
"I'll do anything for you Ryoko.", Tenchi said and smiled.  
  
Tenchi went to a drawer and took out Tenchi-ken from it. He approached Ryoko.  
  
"Just pray for the gems to return to you, right?", Tenchi said pointing Tenchi-ken toward Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko nodded. Tenchi started to pray as Ryoko extended her arms in front of her.  
  
Ryoko's left wrist gem began to glow, the gems on Tenchi-ken glowed too.  
  
When the gems stopped glowing, Tenchi looked at Tenchi-ken, the gems were gone, he looked at  
  
Ryoko, there was a gem on her right wrist, and one on her neck.  
  
Ryoko looked at right wrist and touched her neck.  
  
"There. Your gems have been returned Ryoko.", Tenchi said.  
  
After Ryoko was sure her gems were back, she smirked. She almost looked like Vegeta with that  
  
smirk.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi, now I'll make you pay for everything you've done.", Ryoko said as her eyes  
  
glowed red.  
  
"Huh? Those eyes.", Tenchi said in confusion and shock.  
  
"There's the house! Hurry!", Washu yelled as they approached the house. "If Tokimi has Ryoko, then  
  
Tenchi is in danger.", she thought.  
  
They took the fast way to Tenchi's room, the window. They broke it open.  
  
"Tenchi!", Washu yelled as they entered the room.  
  
They gasped, Tenchi was on the floor using Tenchi-ken to stop Ryoko from cutting his head off.  
  
Her sword was almost touching his throat, Ryoko's eyes glowed red.   
  
Ryoko didn't noticed their presence until Washu yelled, "Ryoko stop!"  
  
Ryoko looked their direction, Tenchi used that opportunity and pushed Ryoko off him. She hit  
  
the wall and her sword disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko what are you doing?!", Trunks said.  
  
Ignoring what he said, she rubbed her head, and slowly got up to her feet. She glared at them.  
  
"Hmph. I wanted to take care of Tenchi by myself, but now I'm going to have to join Tokimi at the  
  
city. See ya later.", with that Ryoko smirked, and disappeared.  
  
"The city? Oh no.", Washu said. "They are going to attack the city!"  
  
She went to Tenchi and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Tenchi, I want to ask you something. Did you gave Ryoko her gems back?"  
  
"Yes, and then she tried to kill me."  
  
"Darn, that means the whole planet is in danger."  
  
"I think there are a few things you haven't told us Washu.", Trunks said.  
  
"I know, and now is the time to tell you all the truth."  
  
Washu gathered up in the living room with the guys and the other girls. She began to tell her  
  
story.  
  
"Well, is like this. I'm really a Goddess, or was anyway. Tsunami and Tokimi are my sisters. We  
  
were the three Goddesses that created the universe. Tsunami and me retired from our positions.  
  
Tsunami went to the royal space tree in Jurai, and I passed a great part of my power into  
  
Ryoko's gems. The power I have now is nothing compare to what I was."  
  
"Little Washu, if what you say is true, then why didn't you tell us before?", Tenchi said.   
  
"And what does Tokimi want with Ryoko?", Trunks said.  
  
"When I became a mortal like you guys, I lost all memory from my Goddess life. Tsunami is the  
  
one who returned them to me. Right now I can power up to my Goddess form, but I wouldn't be as  
  
powerful as before, and is very difficult. Remember when Dr. Clay kidnapped Ryoko to get me? Tokimi  
  
sent him, because she wanted to talk to me and convince me to go back home, but later she discovered  
  
that I became a mortal, and decided to change her plans. She went after Ryoko instead. Now that  
  
Ryoko has all three gems, she can create Light Hawk Wings just like Tenchi, except hers will  
  
be more powerful,........and she can become a Goddess herself. That's why Tokimi wants her. And  
  
she used Tenchi and my dimensional portal to lure her to this dimension, away from us."  
  
"You mean...", Tenchi started.  
  
"That's right, you don't remember when you attacked Ryoko because Tokimi was controling you, it wasn't  
  
you fault Tenchi."  
  
"And what is she planing to do with Ryoko?", Trunks said.  
  
"Tsunami and I left our position as Goddesses for a reason, Tokimi wanted to use her powers to  
  
destroy the universe, and wanted us to be by her side. We refused and because of her evil intentions,  
  
her Goddess powers were removed. Then Tsunami and I abandoned her. Now after so many years she  
  
somehow found a way to have her powers back. And she's going to use Ryoko to destroy us all.",  
  
Washu stated. "We have to find her before Ryoko turns into a Goddess, otherwise we won't be able  
  
to stop her. Since Ryoko is my daughter, she's a demi-Goddess, so she has powers of her own  
  
but don't know how to control them. If she combines that power with the gems she could be the most  
  
powerful Goddess of the whole universe. Her power would be infinite, the power do anything,........  
  
the power to be immortal."  
  
That last part was the one that shocked them the most. They all stood silent, thinking what to do.  
  
Then Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten felt something that led them out of their thoughts.  
  
"What is that?!", Vegeta said out loud.  
  
"It's the same ki levels we felt earlier, they're at the city!", Trunks said.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Marlene and Viviana were fighting. They chose to fight in the  
  
woods because they were fighting at intense power, and they could've destroy their house if  
  
they fought there. Both of them in their SSJ forms. Viviana was really worried about Marlene, she  
  
was training more viciously than she normally does. She looked so angry on the outside, like she  
  
wanted to kill someone. Viviana knew her sister too much, on the inside she was as fragile as glass,   
  
and sad, like she wanted to kill herself. They have been fighting for hours without resting,   
  
both of them were exhausted.  
  
"Marlene that's enough, let's stop for today!", Viviana said as she blocked another punch from her  
  
sister.  
  
"No, let's keep going! We haven't finish yet!", Marlene replied and continued to attack Viviana,   
  
but inside her head she was thinking, "I know that what Ryoko told me was the  
  
truth, but I'm still not sure what to do about Trunks."  
  
Viviana blocked and evaded her attacks. She quickly kicked her on her side and she fell to the cold  
  
ground, motionless, droping out of SSJ form. Viviana also changed back and fell to the ground,   
  
gasping for air.  
  
Marlene turned around to look upward, gasping for air as well. They were sweating a lot.  
  
After catching her breath, Viviana sat up.  
  
"Marlene, what is bothering you? You never become so vicious when we are training.", Viviana said  
  
to her blonde sister.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me.", Marlene replied as she sat up.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know that something is bothering you!", Viviana snapped at her.  
  
"Well, I-", Marlene was about to answer, but was interrupted when they both felt an  
  
incredible power.  
  
"What in the world is that?", said Viviana.  
  
"Is coming from the city. We should check it out.", Marlene stated.  
  
"Let's go.", they said at the same time.  
  
They flew off, toward the city.  
  
"That's it Ryoko, you're doing fine. Just keep concentrating, it is almost at your reach.", said  
  
Tokimi's voice in Ryoko's head.  
  
Ryoko was standing in dark empty space, alone. She had her eyes closed and a white aura  
  
was surounding her body, she was concentrating on something.  
  
She heard Tokimi's voice in her mind again, "Keep it up, soon you'll be ready."  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	18. No Need for Waiting

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 18: No Need for Waiting~  
  
Tenchi and the others were the first to arrive at the city, it was under   
  
attack, everything was on fire. Explosions could be heard everywhere, a   
  
stampede of people were running as fast as they could.  
  
"Who's causing all of this?", Sasami asked.  
  
Then Marlene and Viviana appeared, they landed beside the others.  
  
"Viviana, Marlene, what are you doing here? Did you felt the strange ki levels   
  
too?", Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, and it looks pretty serious. Who's causing this?", Viviana said.  
  
Trunks saw Marlene and turned to look the other way, Marlene did the same.   
  
She wanted to stay away from him as soon as she could.  
  
"I'm going to check it out.", Marlene said suddenly.  
  
"Wait Marlene.", Viviana tried to stop her but she had already flew off   
  
toward the flames.  
  
Marlene looked around, she saw nothing, but felt that someone was staring at her.  
  
She felt three ki levels approaching her from behind. She turned around and   
  
recieved three invisible attacks in the face. She fell and crashed into a   
  
building.  
  
The others saw everything.  
  
"Marlene!", Viviana yelled and flew to reach her.  
  
When Viviana reached the building, Marlene came out, rubbing her head.  
  
"Marlene, are you alright?", Viviana said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, as soon as I get my hands on the bastard that hit me.",   
  
Marlene replied as the other Z warriors flew toward them.  
  
"Oh, don't you mean 'bastards'?", they heard a voice say.  
  
Everyone looked to where they heard the voice and saw three dark figures   
  
floating between the flames. The fire grew brighter and they saw who they   
  
were. The Z warriors gasped.  
  
"No, it can't be!", Vegeta said shocked.  
  
"Frieza, Cell-!", Goku started.  
  
"And Majin Buu!", Trunks and Goten finished.  
  
"But it can't be! Frieza was killed years ago!", Vegeta stated.  
  
"And Gohan killed Cell!", Goku said.  
  
"And Dad killed Majin Buu!", Goten added. "How come you guys are alive?!"  
  
"A little friend of ours revived us and made us stronger than before.", Frieza  
  
said.  
  
"Now we get to take revenge on you all.", Cell said.  
  
At that moment, Tokimi appeared behind them.  
  
"These three wanted to have some fun, so I let them attack the city.", Tokimi  
  
said.  
  
"Tokimi where's Ryoko?!", Washu yelled angrily.  
  
"She's a little busy right now. She won't be able to come tonight.", Tokimi  
  
replied and turned her attention to the three undead. "Frieza, Cell, Buu, it's  
  
time to go. We'll come back when we're ready."  
  
"And where do you think you're going?", Trunks asked.  
  
"We're going to visit my little niece. But we'll be back in three days. Oyasumi  
  
Nasai (Good Night)."  
  
Tokimi disappeared. Frieza, Cell, and Buu disappeared too.  
  
Everyone returned to Capsule Corp., planning what to do. Now they had to wait  
  
three days until Tokimi came back. They had no idea of where she was now, and  
  
there was no way to find out.   
  
Everyone gathered at the living room. There was total silence, until Washu spoke.  
  
"She said she'd be back in three days, by that time Ryoko will have learn to  
  
control her powers, we won't be able to stop her, our only chance would be that  
  
she can brake out of Tokimi's control. And I'm not sure if she can do that."  
  
"What about Frieza, Cell, and Buu?", Goten said.  
  
"I checked their ki levels.", Goku said. "They much more stronger than they  
  
were before."  
  
"I checked them too, Frieza is the weakest of the three.", Vegeta said. "Kakarot and  
  
I can go SSJ4, we could take him out with that form. But Cell and Buu, I'm not  
  
sure."  
  
"Don't worry, you can take out Cell if you two fuse.", Viviana stated pointing  
  
at Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"WHAT?!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but you'll have to do the fusion dance.", Viviana said.  
  
"I'm not doing that ridiculous dance!!", Vegeta yelled with his face red.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Marlene and I will help, and if becomes necesary, we'll fuse as  
  
well."  
  
"Huh?!", Marlene said.  
  
"What's the matter Marlene? You don't want to do the fusion dance either?", Viviana  
  
teased her sister.  
  
"Great, now I'll have to do that embarrassing dance again.", Marlene muttered.  
  
A snow storm started that night. The winds were rough, and cold. Nobody left  
  
Capsule Corp. that night.  
  
Tenchi sat in the bed of the guest room he was given, he looked at the floor sadly.  
  
He was worried about Ryoko, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"Ryoko, I hope you're alright.", he said to himself.  
  
He tried to remember what happened before Ryoko ran away.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Tenchi and the girls were at the table, Sasami was serving dinner.  
  
"It's looks delicious Sasami.". Tenchi commented.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi, and we're going to have a special dessert today.", Sasami   
  
said with her usual smile.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone shouting and cursing. They could easily know who it  
  
was, Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"Ryoko and Ayeka are fighting again, dinner is going to get cold. Tenchi, could  
  
you get Ayeka for me?............Tenchi what's wrong?"  
  
Tenchi was holding his head in pain, like he was having a bad headache or something.  
  
"My head hurts.......really bad.", he said not looking at her.  
  
"Do you want me to get you an aspirin?", she said worried.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll go get Ayeka.", Tenchi replied and stood up.  
  
While Tenchi walked toward the fight in the other room, his headache was getting  
  
worse. Then everything went black for him.  
  
Afterwards, he opened his eyes, and found himself back at the table with the  
  
others. He wondered what he was doing there, then he heard an explosion that  
  
came from Washu's lab. Tenchi ran to the lab, Ayeka following him.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Tenchi didn't remember what happened that day. He could remember the painful  
  
look on Ryoko's face.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry.", he whispered, his voice breaking.  
  
He cried in silence, he hated himself for what happened, he thought it was  
  
all his fault.  
  
He remembered the old days, when Ryoko lived happily in the Masaki house, every  
  
morning she would appear in Techi's room to wake him up and greet him, she took  
  
care of Mayuka, she was full of life, and energy. Ryoko loved Tenchi so much, she  
  
would sacrifice anything for him, even her life.  
  
Now she was gone, Tenchi felt like he let her down.  
  
He reflected about Ryoko and Ayeka. They had always asked him to choose between  
  
them. He has lived with them for two years and he hasn't chosen yet. Ayeka is  
  
a princess, gentle and kind, but she could be spoiled when she got mad, she  
  
was beautiful, and had good manners. Tenchi didn't felt anything for her. Ryoko  
  
on the other hand, is full of life, she is rough when she fights, she hides her  
  
feelings, she's beautiful and strong, she would sacrifice anything for Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi felt something about her.  
  
"Ryoko, what is this feeling that I have? Am I in love with you?", Tenchi thought.  
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll get you back somehow."  
  
Marlene and Viviana were sharing a room. Marlene sat in front of the window  
  
and Viviana was sitting on the bed. Marlene looked at the stars, thinking.  
  
(Who do you think she was thinking about?)  
  
Viviana got up from the bed.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat.", Viviana said.  
  
"Please bring something for me too.", Marlene said not looking at her.  
  
Viviana left the room. She went to the kitchen and saw Goten eating a rather  
  
big sandwich.  
  
"Hey Goten, mind if I join you?", she said to him.  
  
"Of course not, go right ahead. You can eat with me at any time, anywhere.",  
  
Goten replied and took another bite from his food.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Viviana appraoched him and saw a plate beside him that had another big sandwich.  
  
"Mmmm, that looks delicious.", she thought to herself.  
  
She sat down in the chair beside Goten and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite  
  
out of it. She blushed when she noticed Goten staring at her. When they  
  
finished they looked at each other.  
  
"Tell me Goten, do you really think that Ryoko loves Trunks? I mean, Marlene  
  
hasn't gotten over their relationship.", Viviana said concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Somehow, I doubt it.", he replied.  
  
"So you think there is a chance that Trunks might fall in love with Marlene?"  
  
"Maybe, but Trunks had a lot of dates with Marlene before, and he never noticed  
  
how much she loved him."  
  
"Sometimes a man can be so blind. But Trunks is a very attractive young man, and  
  
he's very kind, a gentleman, he can be shy sometimes, and he's always willing  
  
to help the ones he love, even when he himself is in danger. I can still remember  
  
what happened the first day we all met, Marlene would never admit that she loved Trunks,  
  
and Trunks was always afraid of her. I could never stop laughing when those  
  
two were together. Marlene loves him very much. I just hope that she can be happy someday."  
  
"Don't worry Viviana, I'm sure that someday, she will. We'll wait and see what  
  
choice Trunks is going to make.", he assured her.  
  
Viviana smiled mishievously, she jumped into Goten's arms, and kissed him   
  
passionatly. They both fell on the floor and continued kissing.  
  
Trunks walked through the hall, heading for his room, when he stopped in front  
  
of Marlene and Viviana's room.  
  
"Why am I stopping in front of their room? It's like something is pulling me  
  
here, some strange feeling.", Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Many images came to his mind, images of Marlene and Ryoko. Both of them were  
  
strong, gentle, and beautiful. But Marlene has shown more love for Trunks than  
  
Ryoko.  
  
"Do I feel something for Marlene?.......Yeah, I do. I was supposed to be in love  
  
with Ryoko and not with her. Now I must choose between them, but does Ryoko  
  
love me?", she thought.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in.", said Marlene's voice from inside.  
  
He entered the room and saw Marlene looking through the window. Marlene didn't  
  
turn around to face him. She thought it was Viviana (again), Trunks  
  
walked to her. He was right behind her.  
  
"Marlene", he called in a low voice.  
  
"Trunks?! What are you doing here?!", she said startled.  
  
Trunks grabbed her shoulders and turned her so they could be face to face.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marlene's cheeks were flushed and  
  
her eyes were wet, she had been crying. It pained him to see her like that. She  
  
looked down, afraid to look at him.  
  
"Marlene,........I'm sorry.", he said.  
  
Trunks embraced her. She didn't move. He moved his hand  
  
under her chin and lifted her face. He saw the heartbroken expression on her  
  
face. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his heart. He held her tighter to  
  
him, and he felt her heart beating against his chest. Unconciously he lifted  
  
her face to him until their lips met. Marlene was shocked at the passionate kiss  
  
Trunks was giving her, but then decided to kiss back, she closed her eyes and  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
After about ten minutes, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Marlene blushed again,  
  
Trunks was still holding her. She took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Trunks, I.....I-I....", she stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you.", she finished.  
  
"I love Ryoko.", he lied.  
  
"You're lying to me, I know you are. Y u are not sure of what you're feeling.  
  
Did you forgot that I can read your mind? You should think things over.", she  
  
said forcing a smile.  
  
She let go of him and shoved him to the door.  
  
"When you decide, come and talk to me."  
  
She closed the door behind him. She leaned over the door, with a sad look on  
  
her face.  
  
"Trunks.", she whispered.  
  
Trunks entered his room and leaned over his door, with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Marlene.", he whispered.  
  
Washu sat in her room, looking at the floor depressed.  
  
Ryo-ohki went into the room.  
  
"Myaaa.", she called and hopped on her lap.  
  
Washu stroke the little cabbit. Ryo-ohki looked at her.  
  
"Myyaa.", she said.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo-ohki. I doubt that Tokimi will hurt Ryoko. But she will turn  
  
her into the monster she was 700 years ago. She'll try to kill us. You know,  
  
this kind of reminds me when Ryoko and I started to get closer. And when she  
  
started to call me mom, just between us, because she didn't want to say it  
  
in froät of the others. She said that she wouldn't sound like a child in front  
  
of everyone.", Washu said.  
  
"Myyaa myaaa"  
  
"It's okay, we'll get Ryoko back somehow.", she assured her.  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	19. The WAR Begins

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 19: The WAR Begins~  
  
Three days passed, the Z warriors and TM warriors went back to the   
  
city that was destroyed. Mihoshi and Kiyone stayed at Capsule Corp. with   
  
the others, but Sasami went to the battle along with the other   
  
warriors. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten were the only Z warriors present   
  
(I would've place Gohan too, but adult Gohan bores me, as well as the   
  
other Z warriors). It was night, the same time the city was   
  
destroyed. And it was snowing. When they arrived, they saw Tokimi,   
  
Frieza, Cell, and Buu already waiting for them.  
  
"So, you finally came.", Tokimi said.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"She's right here. Ryoko dear, come and say hello."  
  
From behind Tokimi, Ryoko appeared and stood beside her, glaring at   
  
the warriors in front of her. She was wearing her red and   
  
black battle suit.  
  
"Ryoko.", Tenchi whispered.  
  
"Let the war begin.", Tokimi declared.  
  
Frieza, Cell, and Buu powered up, Tokimi floated towards the sky, and  
  
Ryoko stayed where she was.  
  
The others powered up as well. Trunks and Goten went SSJ2 and powered up to   
  
their maximum power, Vegeta and Goku went SSJ4 and powered up to their maximum  
  
power, Marlene and Viviana went SSJ4 and continued to power up (That wasn't their  
  
maximum power). Ayeka powered up and change into her battle suit, Washu turned  
  
into a Goddess, Sasami turned into Tsunami, and Tenchi created the Light Hawk  
  
Wings, he changed into his battle suit, and created the Light Hawk Sword.  
  
Each of them chose their opponent.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and I will take on Frieza and Cell!", Goku stated.  
  
"Viviana and I will take on Buu!", Marlene said.  
  
"Then the rest of you get Tokimi!", Washu said and turned to Ryoko. "I'll take  
  
care of Ryoko."  
  
"No Washu, wait!", Tenchi called.  
  
Washu looked at Tenchi, his eyes were set on Ryoko.  
  
"Let me take care of Ryoko.", he said calmly, not looking at her.  
  
"Are you sure Tenchi?", she asked worried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, we'll get Tokimi, you take Ryoko."  
  
Washu ran off, Tenchi stood there as he held his sword in front of him. Ryoko  
  
formed her energy sword and held it in front of her.  
  
The battle started. Ryoko charged at Tenchi. Tenchi evaded the first attack.  
  
Ryoko moved quickly and attacked him again, Tenchi blocked it with his sword.  
  
They held it there, Ryoko was stronger than he had ever imagined.  
  
Trunks and Goten fused into Gotenks SSJ3 and with Vegeta and Goku, they fought  
  
against Frieza and Cell. With Frieza, they were getting the upper hand, but  
  
Cell was a little more difficult. Vegeta was able to finish up Frieza with a   
  
Final Flash. Now they went for Cell.  
  
Marlene and Viviana were having trouble fighting Buu, even in their SSJ4 forms.   
  
Buu laughs evilly as he fires blasts at them.  
  
"Look out!", Viviana said.  
  
They blocked and dodged the blasts with a little difficulty.  
  
"Darn, I just can't believe he's so strong, stronger than I imagined.", Marlene  
  
said.  
  
"If this keeps up, we're going to have to fuse.", Viviana stated.  
  
Tenchi still blocked Ryoko's sword with his, he was amazed at how strong she was.  
  
The first day they met she was nothing compare to this. Finally Tenchi was  
  
able to push her off him with all his strength. She landed on her feet and  
  
charged at him again, sending blasts of energy toward him. Tenchi created a shield  
  
around himself and it protected him. He knew he couldn't block and dodge her  
  
attacks forever, but he didn't want to hurt her. With the Light Hawk Wings he  
  
was supposed to be stronger than her, he easily killed Kagato in this form.  
  
"Ryoko, please stop, I don't want to hurt you!", Tenchi said as Ryoko prepared  
  
to slash him. "You can't let Tokimi control you."  
  
Ryoko didn't listen, she attacked him at incredible speed. Tenchi barely dodged  
  
it and slashed her left arm. Ryoko's sword disappeared and she fell on her   
  
knees, holding her wound. Tenchi didn't move, he felt bad for hurting her. To  
  
Tenchi's surprise, Ryoko got up and charged at him again, ignoring her  
  
bleeding arm.  
  
As their fight continued, Ryoko charged at Tenchi again and again, trying to  
  
to hit him or blast him, but she always missed, Tenchi was stronger. He  
  
slashed several parts of her body, making her bleed more. What really surprised  
  
Tenchi is that Ryoko didn't even bother in healing her wounds, she only attacked  
  
him. Did she want to kill him that bad?  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta, Gotenks, and Goku were losing against Cell.   
  
"Is that all you got?", Cell said mockingly.  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it.", Gotenks said.  
  
Gotenks flew toward Cell to punch him. Cell disappeared before he could touch  
  
him and reappeared behind him.  
  
"You're too slow.", Cell commented.  
  
Cell fired a ki blast at Gotenks. Gotenks fell from the sky and crashed into  
  
a building, the building collapsed completely.  
  
"Gotenks!", Goku yelled.  
  
Gotenks came out of the rubble, he was covered in bruises, and was gasping for  
  
air. Suddenly a light covered Gotenks' body, and he separated into Trunks and  
  
Goten.  
  
Trunks punched the floor angrily.  
  
"Darn it, not now!", he said. "This is a bad time for the fusion to wear off!"  
  
"Vegeta, we have no choice! We have to fuse!", Goku said to his saiyan comrade.  
  
Vegeta growled and said, "Alright."  
  
Vegeta and Goku did the fusion dance.  
  
"FU-SION-HA!!!"  
  
They fused into Gogita SSJ4.  
  
"Now is my turn.", Gogita said.  
  
Marlene and Viviana were still fighting Buu, and Buu was winning. Their SSJ4  
  
forms weren't enough.  
  
"Viviana, we have to go over SSJ4.", Marlene said.  
  
"No! We don't have enough energy to go over SSJ4 right now! We have to fuse!"  
  
"Darn, sometimes I hate it when you're right!", Marlene replied.  
  
"Stop complaining and do it!", Viviana scolded her.  
  
Marlene and Viviana did the fusion dance.  
  
"FU-SION-HA!!!!"  
  
They fused into Mariana SSJ4 (funny name, isn't it?). She had long, spiky  
  
orange hair with yellow highlights, ice blue eyes, and red hair all over her  
  
body like Gogita, her clothes were exactly like Gogita's, the only difference  
  
was that the red hair covering her body was also covered her chest (In SSJ4  
  
red hair covers Vegeta and Goku's bodies except their chest and abdomens),  
  
only her abdomen was uncovered, she was a woman after all. (Try to imagine  
  
something like that.)  
  
"I'm going to take you down, for good.", Mariana said.  
  
"Really sisters, I expected more from you.", Tokimi said disappointed.  
  
Washu, Tsunami, and Ayeka were losing against Tokimi, they were no match for   
  
her.  
  
"I should've never put my powers into Ryoko's gems. Otherwise I could've taken  
  
Tokimi out with ease.", Washu said.  
  
"You're going to regret the day you turned your back on me.", Tokimi said.  
  
Tokimi fired an energy blast at them. Washu and Tsunami dodged it, but it was  
  
heading straight at Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka look out!", Tsunami said.  
  
The blast was too fast to dodge it, it hit Ayeka, and she was sent flying  
  
backwards towards the area where Ryoko and Tenchi were fighting while she  
  
screamed in pain.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko noticed her.  
  
"Ayeka!", Tenchi yelled.  
  
Ryoko suddenly disappeared thanks to Tenchi's distraction, and she reappeared  
  
away from him, she grabbed Ayeka by the neck and started to suffocate her.  
  
Ryoko glared at her with deadly eyes, Ayeka screamed in pain, and saw the  
  
murderous look on Ryoko's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Lord Tenchi, help me!!", she screamed.  
  
"Ryoko stop!!", Tenchi yelled as he ran to them.  
  
Ayeka was on the floor with Ryoko over her, still squeezing her neck. Ayeka  
  
tried to push her off, but to no avail. She tried again, moving her hand  
  
to Ryoko's neck, and she grabbed something. Ayeka opened her eyes to see  
  
what she grabbed, but her vision blurred. When she started to feel her bones  
  
cracking, Tenchi came in and without thinking he slashed Ryoko's left side.  
  
The power of the Light Hawk Wings pushed Ryoko far away from Ayeka, and  
  
whatever Ayeka was holding, she didn't let go, and it broke.  
  
Tenchi went to Ayeka's side as she held her neck and coughed.  
  
"Ayeka, are you alright?", he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Lord Tenchi.", she said when she caught her breath.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your hand?", Tenchi said when he saw Ayeka was holding  
  
something.  
  
Ayeka lifted her hand and looked at what she was holding. It was the silver  
  
necklace with a diamond that Trunks gave to Ryoko. It wasn't broken, it looked  
  
like the lock of the necklace opened when Ayeka pulled on it.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace from?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"I think it's Ryoko's."  
  
"Ryoko!", Tenchi then remembered that he hit Ryoko. "Stay here Ayeka."  
  
Tenchi looked around, he saw Ryoko on her knees, holding her side in pain,  
  
she was bleeding. She was far away from him. He didn't move, that last cut he  
  
gave her was the worst of all, it was five inches long, and through her back.  
  
"What have I done?", Tenchi said shocked.  
  
Ryoko stood up slowly, the gash on her side almost made her fall down again.  
  
Her eyes were glowing red.  
  
Tokimi glanced at Ryoko's injured form.  
  
"It's looks like I underestimated the young prince. Ryoko won't be able to beat  
  
him in her state.", Tokimi said. "Ryoko, show the little prince your true  
  
powers now."  
  
Tokimi's eyes glowed.  
  
Ryoko felt power running through her body, she felt a stabbing pain in her head.  
  
She held her head and screamed in pain as a white aura surrounded her body.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The aura grew stronger and her wounds were healed.  
  
To Be Continued............. 


	20. The Awakening of Goddess Ryoko

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 20: The Awakening of Goddess Ryoko~  
  
Gogita had Cell right where he wanted him. Cell was losing, for Gogita it was  
  
easy.  
  
"I won't give up that easily!!", Cell screamed.  
  
Cell charged at Gogita, Gogita smirked and placed his hand in front of himself.  
  
"Time to say Oyasumi (Good Night), for good.", Gogita said and fired  
  
a big ki blast, Cell couldn't avoid it.  
  
"NOOO!!!!"  
  
Cell disintegrated.  
  
Mariana smirked, Buu obviously couldn't beat her.  
  
"If you give up now, maybe I'll show you some compassion.", Mariana said.  
  
In response, Buu angrily created a big, red energy ball and fired it at Mariana.  
  
"Your choice.", she said.  
  
Mariana created a bigger energy ball and fired. Her energy ball absobed Buu's  
  
energy ball and went straight at Buu.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!"  
  
Buu disintegrated in the blast.  
  
With Frieza, Cell, and Buu destroyed, the Z warriors flew to where Tenchi,   
  
Ryoko, and Ayeka were. They gasped at what they saw. Ryoko was surrounded by  
  
giant aura that was even bigger than theirs.  
  
Ryoko continued to scream holding her head as the aura grew stronger and  
  
brighter. The earth started to shake and crack. When the aura's brightness  
  
started to die down, something appeared in front of Ryoko. Tenchi gasped as  
  
he recognized what it was.  
  
"Light Hawk Wings! Ryoko created the Light Hawk Wings!", he yelled.  
  
Ryoko's Light Hawk Wings multiplied, at first they were ten, then twelve, then  
  
fifteen, until they were twenty. Six Light Hawk Wings seperated from the others  
  
and flew away, the other fourteen surrounded Ryoko's body. Ryoko's battle suit  
  
was changing, as much as her looks. Three small circles that looked  
  
exactly like her gems (except for the color) appeared on her forehead. It  
  
was the Goddesses' simbol.   
  
The aura around Ryoko finally died out. Everyone uncovered their eyes and saw  
  
her. There stood Ryoko, she looked older, like an adult version of her, her  
  
battle suit was now more red than black. Her sleeves were clompletely red,  
  
half of her thighs were also red, while her legs, part  
  
of her chest and other half of her thighs were black; and her feet   
  
had high heels on them, her battle suit no longer covered half of her   
  
face, her lips were red as a rose, and her hair had turned into a  
  
beautiful silver color that sparkled with the moon light.  
  
Everyone gasped at Ryoko's new appearence. She looked beautiful.  
  
Then the six Light Hawk Wings that flew away, flew toward Ryoko. Two of them  
  
went into Ryoko's neck from behind, then from her neck came out two auras of  
  
feathers that looked like angel wings. The other four wings came to her, she  
  
raised her hand and the Light Hawk Wings turned into a white energy ball, she  
  
squeezed it, and it turned into a sword. Her sword had changed as well, the sword   
  
was big, white, and had feathers. Her transformation was complete.  
  
(I don't know what kind of sword Ryoko has when she's in Goddess form, so  
  
I imagined that one, and I thought that she would look great on heels.)  
  
Ryoko held her sword in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Well, who's going to be first?", she asked.  
  
Everyone stood silent for a few seconds, then Gogita spoke.  
  
"I am."  
  
Ryoko's sword disappeared, she knew that Tenchi was the only one with a sword. She  
  
stayed where she was.  
  
Gogita charged at her, so quickly that the others barely saw him.  
  
Gogita knew he couldn't underestimate her, so he powered up.  
  
He launched a punch at her face, and Ryoko caught it with ease. Gogita was  
  
surprised at her strength. She held it there.  
  
"Your strength is not that great.", she stated calmly.  
  
Gogita growled. Then, moving so fast that Gogita didn't noticed (until he  
  
felt it), Ryoko landed a powerful punch on his stomanch. Gogita felt like he  
  
ran out of air, he gurgled as blood came out of his mouth.  
  
"You're weak.", Ryoko commented.  
  
Ryoko released his fist and kicked him on the side, he fell from the sky like  
  
a comet and hit the ground, making a big crater. He stayed motionless as he  
  
fell unconscious. Then Gogita seperated into Vegeta and Goku, they were no  
  
longer in SSJ4.  
  
"Oh no!", Mariana said.  
  
Mariana growled and charged at Ryoko. She threw punches and kicks at her, but  
  
Ryoko blocked and dodged them all.  
  
"Too slow.", Ryoko said.  
  
Ryoko returned all the punched and kicks at full force. She was too fast and  
  
strong for Mariana. She finished with a blow to the head that almost broke  
  
her skull. Mariana also fell from the sky and slumped to the ground unconscious,  
  
forming another crater as she split back into Marlene and Viviana, no longer  
  
in SSJ4.  
  
Washu and Tsunami were still fighting Tokimi, and Ayeka was too shocked and  
  
scared by Ryoko's tranformation to fight.   
  
Trunks and Goten went into the scene. In their SSJ2 forms they attacked Ryoko.  
  
It was two against one, but if a SSJ4 couldn't win against Goddess Ryoko, then  
  
what chance could a SSJ2 have against her. They attacked with everything they  
  
had, to no avail. Ryoko blocked and dodged them all.  
  
"Too easy.", Ryoko said.  
  
She then attacked, Goten was first, since Trunks was stronger than him, and  
  
she always left the best for last.  
  
In a blink Goten was unconscious on the floor.  
  
Now it was Trunks' turn, Ryoko attacked him, and he was defeated easily. Even  
  
so Trunks didn't give up. When he was on the floor, he stood up again, and  
  
flew toward Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko!", he yelled.  
  
"Stubborn idiot.", she whispered.  
  
She attacked him again and again, but Trunks still stood up.  
  
(Saiyan Moon Goddess: "Like father like son. I love him.")  
  
Ryoko beat him to a bloody pulp, she grabbed him by his head when he  
  
was falling again and held him in the air. He dropped out of SSJ2, he was  
  
almost out of strength. He didn't move, he hang there under her grasp  
  
unconscious as Ryoko placed her hand in front of his face to give him the final  
  
blow.  
  
"You look so cute when you're mad, little saiyan. It's a real pity that I   
  
have to kill you.", Ryoko said.  
  
Trunks didn't respond, thought Ryoko wasn't expecting any reply from him.  
  
She formed an energy ball in her hand.  
  
"Good night sweet prince.", she said.  
  
(I know, I took that from a DBZ episode, but I had to use it.)  
  
Marlene began to stir, she sat up slowly, rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened? AAAAHHHH!!", she yelled as she felt a stabbing pain on  
  
head.  
  
Marlene brought her hand to look at it. It was painted in blood.  
  
"Damn, I didn't know she hit me that hard.", she said.  
  
Her hair was painted in blood and it looked orange (well most of it anyway).  
  
Marlene looked around and gasped. Ryoko had Trunks hanging under her grasp  
  
and was ready to kill him. Marlene thought fast.  
  
"Trunks!!", she yelled.  
  
She looked at herself, she wasn't SSJ4 anymore. She must've dropped out  
  
while she was unconscious. She quickly turned into SSJ2 and charged at Ryoko.  
  
She knew she couldn't beat her in that form, but it would be enough to save  
  
Trunks. And Ryoko didn't noticed her, since she was too busy.  
  
When Ryoko was about to fire the energy ball, Marlene punched her in the face  
  
with all her might. Ryoko's energy ball fired and hit a building away from them,  
  
and Ryoko lost her grip on Trunks. Marlene caught him as he fell and set him  
  
gently on the ground, holding him tightly against her.  
  
"Trunks. Trunks.", she whispered.  
  
No response. She knew he was still alive because she felt his ki. Ryoko floated  
  
toward them.  
  
"So, you still want to play.", Ryoko said.  
  
Marlene gave a soft kiss on Trunks' lips and placed him on the ground. She  
  
faced Ryoko.  
  
"You have hurt my sister, and Trunks. And that's something I can't allow.",  
  
Marlene said.  
  
With a loud scream that made the ground shake violently, a silver aura  
  
sorrounded Marlene and engulfed her with it's luster.  
  
When the aura disappeared, Marlene was standing there, her body glowing,  
  
she looked as if nothing changed in her, but there was something  
  
different about her. There was a cresent blue moon on her forehead!  
  
(Kind of like Sailor Moon's cresent moon, except Marlene's cresent  
  
moon had it's corners looking to the right instead of looking upwards.  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN???!!!)  
  
Without any of them noticing, a cresent blue moon similar to Marlene's  
  
appeared on Viviana's forehead, but she didn't move and her eyes stayed  
  
closed.   
  
"I'll find a way to stop you even if it is the last thing I do.", Marlene said.  
  
"Bring it on.", Ryoko replied.  
  
Ryoko and Marlene fought.   
  
Marlene charged at Ryoko as her eyes glowed pink. Suddenly she stopped  
  
and raised her arms upward, her body glowed pink.   
  
Ryoko then heard a loud noice behind her and looked behind her shoulder  
  
and was surprised when she saw a giant fire tornado coming her way  
  
at top speed.   
  
While Ryoko was trying to dodge the tornado, Marlene's body started  
  
glowing yellow and electric sparks sorrounded her.  
  
"A little fire and thunder for you.", Marlene said smirking. "This   
  
shall be enough to distract her, until the others wake up. This isn't  
  
enough to defeat her and I know it. I wonder how long I'll be able  
  
to hold on. I guess I'm not too used to using my power over 'Elements'."  
  
Ryoko dodge the tornado again and destroyed it with a blast. When she  
  
turned around to blast Marlene, Marlene hit her fists together in  
  
front of her, and a giant thunder hit her with a loud   
  
crash. She screamed as she was electrocuted. She summoned her   
  
goddess powers and the thunder disappeared.  
  
Marlene gasped. Ryoko stood there in mid air unharmed.  
  
"Fool, did you really think a little lightning would hurt me? I'm  
  
a goddess now, there's nothing I can't do."  
  
"I knew it wasn't going to be enough.", Marlene thought. "I'll have  
  
to hit her with everything I've got." She charged at Ryoko.  
  
Marlene used all her strategies and fought as hard  
  
as she could, but it was still useless. She ended up just like Trunks. She  
  
was beat up to a bleeding pulp, she fell to the floor unconscious again as  
  
she dropped out of SSJ2. Ryoko was about to cut her head off with her sword when  
  
a ki blast hit her on the back, thought it didn't made a scratch. She turned  
  
around and saw Trunks on one knee behind her, but far away.  
  
"Leave her.......alone.......", and he passed out again.  
  
Ryoko approached him slowly.  
  
"Foolish boy.", she said.  
  
She held out her sword, ready to kill him. Then another ki blast hit her on  
  
the back, but harder than the last one. She turned around and saw Vegeta in  
  
SSJ2 form, glaring at her. Her sword disappeared.  
  
"The king of the saiyans is still standing. I'm not surprised.", Ryoko said.  
  
Vegeta charged at her, and attacked her. He was definitely no match for her,  
  
but he risked it. A risk that could end his life.  
  
"You're no better than your son.", Ryoko said. "I know all of your moves."  
  
She jumped high into the air. And the auras of feathers hanging from her neck  
  
stiffed, like needles.  
  
"Let's see how you can handle this.", Ryoko said.  
  
She fired the feathers at him. Vegeta dodged a few of them, and the ones he   
  
couldn't dodge made several cuts in his body. He flew toward Ryoko as the auras  
  
of feathers returned to normal. Ryoko attacked him and he didn't even last  
  
two minutes. He was also beat up, and was unable to fight.  
  
Just then, Viviana started to wake up as well, rubbing her bloody head.  
  
"Marlene?", she said as she touched her forehead and felt something.  
  
She took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself, she saw the  
  
cresent blue moon. She wasn't surprised.  
  
"I wonder how it came back. I thought for sure I hid it inside of  
  
me. Maybe Marlene used our other powers. Well, this is no time to  
  
be thinking about that."  
  
She started looking around.  
  
She saw Ryoko beating up Vegeta, and Trunks, Marlene, Goten, and Goku were on the   
  
floor unmoving.  
  
"This is getting too complicated. She suddenly turned into a Goddess and  
  
surpassed everyone. We couldn't beat her in SSJ4 or with fusion, darn.", Viviana  
  
said.  
  
She glanced at them and stood up.  
  
"I don't stand a chance against her, but I have to save Vegeta. He's Marlene's  
  
future father-in-law after all. But what am I saying? This is not a time for  
  
jokes.", she scolded herself.  
  
Viviana turned SSJ2 and flew toward Ryoko. Ryoko saw her coming and threw Vegeta  
  
at her. They collided and both fell on the ground. The impact was hard enough  
  
to knock out both of them, Viviana dropped out of SSJ2.  
  
"You guys are just no fun.", Ryoko said smiling.  
  
Ryoko looked around. All the Z warriors were knocked out. Washu and Tsunami  
  
were busy, Ayeka was too shocked and scared to fight, so Ryoko headed for  
  
the only one standing, Tenchi. She created her white feather sword and approached  
  
him.  
  
Tenchi faced her. He was shocked at how easily she defeated the others, but  
  
he stood unmoving, ready to fight her. He held the Light Hawk Sword in front  
  
of him.  
  
"You think you'll do any better than the others? You're a weakling just like   
  
them. You're no match for me.", she commented calmly.  
  
"Maybe so, but I won't give up until I get you back. I'll fight you if it's  
  
necessary.", Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko smirked. "I guess I underestimated your bravery."  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	21. True Love

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 21: True Love~  
  
Tenchi had a very hard time dodging Ryoko's attacks. She was fast, too fast.  
  
Tenchi tried to hit her, and she dodged all his attacks. He couldn't believe that  
  
he was even lasting against her for more than a minute.  
  
Ryoko was gaining the upper hand.  
  
"Not bad, but still not enough.", Ryoko said.  
  
Ryoko slashed Tenchi several times. Tenchi couldn't defend himself and screamed  
  
in pain. He didn't give up.  
  
Using her sword, Ryoko batted away the Light Hawk Sword from Tenchi's hand and  
  
slashed him on the chest, making him scream lauder. She kicked his chest with her  
  
heel making his wound worse. He slumped to the ground, bleeding badly.  
  
"Ryoko.", he whispered, wincing. "Please......wake up."  
  
He was too weak to move. Ryoko's eyes glowed red as she felt hatred overtake her.  
  
She held her sword, ready to bury it through his heart.  
  
"LORD TENCHI!!!!!!!!", Ayeka screamed in terror.  
  
Ryoko glared at her. Taking advantage of her distraction, Tenchi jumped on top  
  
of Ryoko making her fall backwards and her sword disappear. He held   
  
her under him with all his strength. Ryoko struggled under him with all her   
  
strength, and Tenchi was losing his grip over her. He held her arms tightly   
  
and pinned her legs with his own.  
  
"Ryoko snap out of it!", he yelled.  
  
Ryoko growled and screamed as she struggled more.  
  
"Get off me!! Let me go!!", she screamed.  
  
With one last attempt, Tenchi lowered his head to hers and looked into her  
  
glowing eyes. She glared at him in return, but then she looked into his eyes  
  
full of sadness, and she felt something. She felt hipnotized by his warm eyes  
  
and stopped struggling.  
  
"Ryoko.", Tenchi said softly.  
  
"Tenchi?", she said below a whisper.  
  
Tenchi lowered his head more, he closed his eyes, and gave her a soft and   
  
passionate kiss on her lips. Ryoko was shocked, but closed her eyes and kissed back.  
  
Ayeka saw them and froze.  
  
As Tenchi kissed her, a memory came back to Ryoko's mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK* (Tenchi the Movie 2: Manatsu No Eve/The Daughter of Darkness)  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof of the Masaki house, rubbing her left cheek. Tenchi had  
  
slap her because she fought with Mayuka. How could Tenchi be so blind?  
  
"Tenchi.", she thought. "Why can't you see that she's here to hurt you. I'm  
  
just trying to protect you."  
  
"Ryoko.", a voice called from behind.   
  
"Stay away from me.", Ryoko replied.  
  
Tenchi still approached her and sat beside her. She turned her head to look  
  
the other way.  
  
"Ryoko, I wanted to apologize for what I did. I was desperate. Mayuka is a   
  
really sweet girl-", Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko standing up and yelling  
  
at him.  
  
"She's not a sweet girl! She came here to hurt you! Can't you sees it?!"  
  
"Ryoko...."  
  
Ryoko sat beside him again.  
  
"I'm worried sick about you, Tenchi."  
  
"Well, I think you worry too much Ryoko.", Tenchi said smiling. "You're the  
  
worried type."  
  
Tenchi placed his arm around Ryoko's shoulders and pulled her closer, causing  
  
her to blush.  
  
"It's freezing out here, you're going to catch a cold. Let's go inside so you  
  
can go to bed."  
  
Ryoko leaned to his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Please Ryoko, I'm worried about you."  
  
"No.", she whispered smiling as she snuged on his chest. "Now who's  
  
the worried type?"  
  
Tenchi smiled warmly as he looked down at her.  
  
"She looks so innocent.", he thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi brought his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Ryoko opened  
  
her eyes.   
  
"Tenchi?", she whispered.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi lowered his face, Ryoko closed her eyes, and their lips met in a   
  
passionate kiss. Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck and Tenchi wrapped his  
  
arms around her waist. They held it for a long time, not wanting to break away.  
  
They were in heaven, for them it was an eternity.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi broke away the kiss, and Ryoko's eyes returned to their normal  
  
color. Her expression was not of anger anymore, just confusion and fear, which  
  
were soon replaced by a sweet smile.  
  
"Tenchi.", she said.  
  
"Ryoko, you're back!", Tenchi said happily.  
  
Tokimi felt her power over Ryoko vanishing. She glanced at Ryoko and Tenchi,  
  
who were hugging each other.  
  
"So, you released yourself from my control. Well them, unfortunately for you,  
  
that means that I can't let you live."  
  
Tokimi fired a blast at Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko felt the blast coming and quickly broke her embrace with Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, watch out!!", she yelled.  
  
Before Tenchi could even move, Ryoko grabbed him and tried to fly away, but  
  
the blast came fast and hit her on the back. She screamed.  
  
The impact sent both of them flying. They landed away from each other.   
  
Tenchi slowly stood up, his body aching. He saw Ryoko's body that laid on the ground  
  
away from him, motionless.  
  
"RYOKO!", he yelled.  
  
Washu heard him and glanced down. She saw the Z warriors all beat up. Tenchi  
  
was on the ground holding his bleeding chest, and calling Ryoko's name. Ryoko was  
  
on the groung, unmoving.  
  
"Ryoko!", she yelled.  
  
She flew toward Ryoko and landed beside her. She shook her.  
  
"Ryoko. Ryoko!"  
  
No response. Ryoko's chest was moving up and down, breathing slowly, she was  
  
still alive.  
  
Washu checked her over for injuries and noticed something. Ryoko wasn't in  
  
her Goddess form anymore, she was back to normal, but her hair was still   
  
silver.  
  
"She must've lost control of her Goddess form. And I think her hair will  
  
stay like that forever.", Washu thought.  
  
She knelt down and lifted her to see her back. Ryoko's battle suit had a hole  
  
in it and she could see her skin easily, which was burnt and had various  
  
scratches on it.  
  
"Ryoko.", Washu whispered.  
  
Washu hugged her against her chest, a few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko, mummy is here for you.", she said and kissed Ryoko on the  
  
forehead. She stroke Ryoko's soft and now silver hair.  
  
Tenchi approached them, the Light Hawk Sword in his hand.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Washu?"  
  
Washu wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"She's alright Tenchi, she's just knocked out for now. There's a wound on her  
  
back, but it's not serious. Could you take care of her for me?"  
  
"Sure.", he replied full of concern.  
  
Tenchi knelt down beside her and held Ryoko to him. Washu stood up.  
  
"I have to help Tsunami. You're in no condition to fight, and the others can't  
  
help either. So stay here.", with that Washu flew away.  
  
Tenchi watched the three Goddesses while they fought. Tokimi was still winning.  
  
He watched them for a while until he felt something stir under his arms.  
  
Ryoko moaned in pain as she stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Tenchi staring  
  
at her.  
  
"Ryoko, are you alright?", he said.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi smiled and kissed her forehead. Ryoko saw his injured state.  
  
"Tenchi, I'm sorry.", she said.  
  
"It's okay. At least I have you back. That's all that matters. Does your back  
  
hurt?"  
  
"A little, yes. So, what happened when I turned into a Goddess?"  
  
"Look around."  
  
Ryoko did as he told her and saw the bodies of the Z warriors on the ground.  
  
Some of them were injured badly. Ryoko coudn't believe what she was watching.  
  
"I....did this?.....But how.....", she trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, they're not dead."  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, Marlene, Viviana...", she said.  
  
"It's okay Ryoko, calm down."  
  
"I wanted to tell you something Tenchi."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I found out that when you attacked me that day, you didn't know what you  
  
were doing. Tokimi was controling you."  
  
"I already knew."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, Washu told me. And it's a good thing that she told me, I would  
  
never forgive myself if I ever did that for real."  
  
"Tenchi.", Ryoko said softly, smiling.  
  
Tokimi sent another energy blast at Washu and Tsunami, it hit them and they  
  
fell from the sky. Tokimi used that opportunity to glance at Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"They're still alive. I have to kill them before it's too late.", Tokimi said.  
  
Tokimi brought her hand pointing downward, and started to form a rather big  
  
energy ball. It was getting bigger and bigger by the second. It continued to  
  
grow and glowed red.  
  
"This is going to be the fatal blow."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko didn't noticed what she was doing, they were to busy looking  
  
at each other.  
  
The Z warriors stirred and began to wake up. Marlene and Viviana were the first  
  
ones to open their eyes. Both barely able to move.  
  
"Damn, what an incredible headache I have.", Marlene said rubbing her head  
  
that was covered in dry blood.  
  
"Did someone took the number of that bus that ran over me?", Viviana groaned.  
  
Marlene looked up and saw Trunks sitting slowly. She stood up and walked to  
  
him, painfully and slowly, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Are you alright Trunks?", she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Are you?", he said trying to get up.  
  
Marlene helped to him to his feet.  
  
"I'm okay. But what happened?", she asked confused.  
  
Viviana sat up and saw Vegeta lying on top of her. She shook him, hoping  
  
that he was alive.  
  
"Mr Vegeta, wake up. Come on, answer me!", she said out loud.  
  
Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up, moaning in pain.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?", she said.  
  
"I'm fine.", he replied.  
  
Viviana looked around. The other warriors woke up as well. She and Vegeta  
  
stood up, and suddenly they felt an enormous ki. Viviana looked toward the  
  
sky and saw Tokimi with a gigantic ball of energy in her hand, ready to fire.  
  
"Marlene, look over there! What is she doing?!", Viviana yelled.  
  
Everyone looked toward Tokimi and gasped. Marlene looked to where she was   
  
pointing, and saw Ryoko and Tenchi on the ground, Tenchi holding Ryoko in his  
  
arms. Both of them were totally unaware of what was happening.  
  
"Oh no!", she said, then she screamed. "RYOKO, TENCHI, GET OUT OF THERE!!! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Tokimi fired a giant energy blast, just as Ryoko and Tenchi saw what was happening.  
  
"TENCHI!", Ryoko screamed.  
  
Tenchi thought fast, he set Ryoko gently on the ground and stood up in front  
  
of her. He knew the blast was too fast to get away from it.  
  
"Nooo Tenchi! What are you doing?!", she yelled at him.  
  
"Ryoko, you've done so many things for me. You've save my life various times.  
  
So now is my turn to save you.", Tenchi replied, not looking at her.  
  
"No Tenchi! You'll get killed!"  
  
The blast came closer and closer as Ryoko tried to get up, her back aching.  
  
"If I don't do something quick, Tenchi will die.", Ryoko thought as more memories  
  
of her, Tenchi, and the others living in the Masaki house came to her mind,  
  
"No......Tenchi."   
  
Ryoko disappeared, and reappeared high in the sky, the red blast was coming right  
  
at her, to everyone's shock.  
  
"Ryoko!", Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Ryoko!", Trunks yelled.  
  
"NOO!", Marlene yelled.  
  
"What is she doing?!", Viviana said.  
  
"That girl is crazy!!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
Ryoko stood there in mid air as the blast came closer. Ryoko created a shield  
  
around herself and the blast made contact.  
  
Ryoko's shield was stopping the blast from going any further, but it was too strong.  
  
Since she wasn't in her Goddess form anymore, she wouldn't hold on for long,  
  
the shield was going to break, and she couldn't get away either. So practically,  
  
her shield was the wall between life and death. Trying to transform into a Goddess  
  
in that position was too risky.  
  
"Uuugghhh! Too....strong! My...shield...is....breaking!", she said out loud.  
  
Ryoko wanted to stop the blast until it exploded, now it looked like it was going  
  
to hit her before blowing up. Ryoko knew her shield was collapsing, so she turned  
  
around to face Tenchi. Her arms were extended to her sides holding her shield.  
  
"Tenchi! The blast is going to hit me, so this is probably the end for me!", she said.  
  
"NOOO!! RYOKO STOP!", he yelled.  
  
Ignoring his reply, Ryoko continued, "Before I go, I want to give you something."  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated. Tenchi felt something glowing in his hand.  
  
He looked at the Light Hawk Sword, it was glowing with a white aura, and three  
  
red jewels appeared on the handle. Then it stopped glowing. Tenchi gasped.  
  
"Ryoko's gems?!", he yelled.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko again, she was smiling a weak smile as she felt her power  
  
and strength leaving her. She used her own powers (the ones she had left) to  
  
try and make the shield stronger, it didn't work. The shield cracked, and it  
  
collapsed.  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	22. The LOSS

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 22: The LOSS~  
  
The giant red blast hit Ryoko on the back, right where she was hit earlier.   
  
Her blood curling screams of pain could be heard all over the planet as the blast melted  
  
and went through her skin!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blast created a giant explosion of white light that engulfed almost the  
  
whole Earth, so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, even Washu and  
  
Tsunami.  
  
Everyone heard something crash on the ground with a loud and sickening thump.  
  
When the light finally died down, everyone uncovered their eyes, and Ryoko  
  
was nowhere to be seen. Tenchi felt a chill running down his back, he looked  
  
around, trying to find her. The only thing he saw was a crater in the snow,  
  
and smoke coming out of it. Tenchi ran to it as quickly as he could, and when  
  
he got there he saw her.  
  
Ryoko's body was lying on the center of the crater, unmoving. Her battle suit  
  
was torn, her body was covered in blood, a blood puddle was forming around her.  
  
Tenchi was so horrified, he was mute. He powered down, the Light Hawk Wings disappeared   
  
and his clothes turned back to normal, but he still held the Light Hawk Sword in his  
  
hand. Ryoko's gems on the sword glowed, and his wounds disappeared, but he was too   
  
distracted to notice. He just ran to Ryoko screaming her name.  
  
"Is Ryoko.....dead?", Marlene said.  
  
"I can feel her ki. It's still there, but very weak. And it's getting weaker.",  
  
Viviana said.  
  
Trunks was angry, very angry. Without saying a word, he turned into SSJ and flew  
  
toward Tokimi.  
  
"Trunks!", Marlene yelled.  
  
She turned into SSJ and followed him, Viviana did the same, soon all the Z warriors  
  
were charging at Tokimi.  
  
"Tokimi! Why did you do that?!", Washu screamed angrily.  
  
"I was going to kill her anyway, I can't have her around me. There's not enough  
  
space for the both of us.", Tokimi replied calmly.  
  
"What?!", Washu said.  
  
"You see sis, Ryoko in her Goddess form is stronger than all of you put together,  
  
stronger even than me. And I can't let you handle such power. Otherwise, you  
  
could beat me easily."  
  
"YOU MONSTER!"  
  
Tenchi knelt down and took Ryoko into his arms gently, and looked her over. She  
  
was bleeding from head to toe. He looked behind her, her back had a big hole  
  
in it, her skin was black and red from the burn, and she was bleeding badly.  
  
Trying his best to resist the panic in his heart, he tried waking her.  
  
"Oh my god.", he said. "Ryoko. Ryoko!"  
  
She didn't even stir. Tenchi checked her for a pulse and sighed in relief when  
  
he found one. A very weak one. She was hanging on to her life by a thread.   
  
He heard explosions and glanced at the sky. The Z warriors, Washu, and Tsunami  
  
were fighting Tokimi. Ryoko and Tenchi were right under them. In that position any  
  
blast of energy could hit them.  
  
"I have to get Ryoko out of here.", Tenchi thought.  
  
Tenchi gathered Ryoko into his arms and walked away from the crater, just as a  
  
snow storm began.  
  
Ayeka saw Tenchi walking away with Ryoko.  
  
"Lord Tenchi.", she whispered.  
  
She felt broken. She glanced at the fight in the sky. She sighed in defeat and  
  
flew toward it.  
  
The cold wind blew. Tenchi ran to a safe spot between the rubble of the buildings  
  
that were destroyed. The snow storm was getting rough and the temperature was  
  
getting lower as Tenchi placed Ryoko on the ground and held her between his arms  
  
in a tight and warm embrace, careful not to hurt her more than she already was.  
  
Ryoko stirred a little and tried to open her eyes, she moaned loudly in pain.  
  
"Ryoko.", Tenchi called.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes slowly and saw Tenchi. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Tenchi.", she whispered.  
  
Ryoko tried to sit but screamed in pain and Tenchi held her closer, her face right  
  
on his chest.  
  
"Don't move Ryoko. You'll make the pain worse.", he said with concern.  
  
"Don't worry about me Tenchi. I'm fine.", she replied smiling weakly again. "I just  
  
need to catch my breath."  
  
Ryoko breathed in slow and deep, but she ended up coughing blood voilently into  
  
Tenchi's chest. Tenchi held her head closer to his chest trying to stop her from  
  
coughing. He felt like guilt was written all over his face.  
  
When Ryoko stopped coughing and calmed down, Tenchi looked at her face, blood  
  
was leaking from her mouth, and his chest was wet in her blood.  
  
For Ryoko it was unbearable, she was in horrible pain, and she felt her chest   
  
burning, but she felt cold on the rest of her body.  
  
"Tenchi......I'm cold.", she said closing her eyes tightly.  
  
Tenchi took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Ryoko's back,  
  
to try and keep her warm. Ryoko shivered and looked at Tenchi. Her vision was  
  
blurring because of the loss of blood. The jacket on her back was getting  
  
red with blood.  
  
"You're going to be alright Ryoko. I'm sure of it."  
  
"No Tenchi......I'm sorry....The blast was.....too.....strong......It even went  
  
through my lungs......Tenchi.....I can't breathe.", she choked out.  
  
"No Ryoko, no."  
  
"But don't w-worry T-Tenchi......I can h-hardly feel......a-anything.", she said smiling.  
  
Tenchi was really scared now. He knew what she meant by that. It means that she  
  
was dying. Tenchi didn't want that to happened.  
  
"No Ryoko, don't talk like that! You'll be fine, you can heal yourself. You've  
  
done it before."  
  
"I can't heal w-without my gems. I don't h-have enough energy.", she could barely talk  
  
by the cold she felt and kept shivering.  
  
"Then take them back, please."  
  
"No Tenchi, I won't take them back. I want you to use them. The power of your  
  
Light Hawk Wings combined with my Goddess power is more than enough to kill  
  
Tokimi. Only a Goddess can kill a Goddess. I was the only one who could do it,  
  
but by the time I'm completely healed it would be too late for the others, even in  
  
my Goddess form. You...have.....*coughs blood*......to help them now."  
  
"No, I won't leave you here by yourself. You won't make it.", Tenchi replied.  
  
"Tenchi,...is already too late for me, I'll die anyway. You have to help mom  
  
and the others."  
  
"No Ryoko, you can't die!...I...I-I love you."  
  
Ryoko was more than shocked at his words, then she smiled warmly.  
  
"I love you too Tenchi. I'm so glad that it wasn't really you who hit me that  
  
day. It wasn't the same as the Yuzuha insident."  
  
"That's part of the past now. But you can't die Ryoko. Please don't leave me."  
  
Ryoko felt her chest burning again, then she felt the pain going away as every  
  
part of her body was shuting down. She could feel heart stopping.  
  
Tenchi felt his hands were wet. He looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.  
  
He glanced at Ryoko's back, the jacket he gave her was red. Tenchi pulled the  
  
jacket off her back and saw that her wound was still bleeding badly.  
  
"Oh no, the bleeding......the bleeding won't stop.", he said horrified.  
  
Tenchi glanced at Ryoko, her eyes were closed and she was leaking blood from her  
  
mouth again. Her mouth was filled with her blood. She opened her eyes and looked  
  
at him with another warm smile.  
  
"Tenchi, please kiss me. The pain is all gone now, I can't feel anything.", more  
  
blood fell from her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko.......", Tenchi said sadly.  
  
Tenchi lifted Ryoko's bloody face to his, and their lips connected in a deep  
  
kiss. Tenchi's tongue entered Ryoko's mouth and his mouth filled up with her  
  
blood, Ryoko brought her hand slowly and touched Tenchi's cheek, caressing it  
  
gently, thought she couldn't feel it. Their kiss is the only thing Ryoko felt at   
  
that moment.  
  
They held the kiss for a few seconds, then Ryoko's hand trembed. Ryoko just kept  
  
kissing him, teir eyes were still closed.......  
  
Ryoko's hand fell to the ground, she stopped kissing as her body went limp in Tenchi's   
  
arms. Tenchi opened his eyes and looked at her scared, her face was lifeless and pale, her  
  
skin was colder than ice, her breathing stopped.  
  
"Ryoko? Ryoko. RYOKO!!", he yelled.  
  
No response. He held her body tightly to him and sobbed, tears running down  
  
his face. He cried as he lost the one he loves.  
  
After a few seconds he calmed down as he remembered Ryoko's words. He had to  
  
be strong. He set her gently on the ground and took on last look at her pale  
  
face while covering her with his bloody jacket.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry.....Ryoko.", he whispered, his voice breaking.   
  
He wiped the tears from his face and stood up as he felt the cold wind blowing,   
  
he grabbed the Light Hawk Sword and looked at the gems attached to it,   
  
Ryoko's gems. They weren't red anymore, since Ryoko died, they lost their   
  
glow, now they're black and empty, exactly like Tenchi felt at that moment.  
  
Tenchi created the Light Hawk Wings, and his clothes changed, but something  
  
strange happened. Instead of the Jurai simbol appearing in his forehead, the  
  
Goddesses' simbol appeared, his clothes stayed the same. He felt stronger  
  
than he was before. He had Ryoko's powers now.  
  
He glanced at the sky and saw nothing. Then explosions were heard clearly,  
  
thought they didn't come from the sky. Tenchi quickly flew to where he heard  
  
the explosions. When he got there, he saw all of his friends on the ground, even  
  
Washu and Tsunami.   
  
Washu struggled to get up, even in her Goddess form she was beat up. Tokimi  
  
stood in front of her.  
  
"Dear sister, why don't you be a good girl and stay down like everyone else.  
  
I can put you out of your misery.", Tokimi said.  
  
"You can never hurt me more than you've already have. You killed my only daughter.  
  
She was my most precious treasure, and you took her away from me! I'll never  
  
forgive you!", Washu yelled at her.   
  
Washu fell to her knees in pain as the snow storm grew stronger and colder.  
  
She had ice in her hair.   
  
"I'll put you out of your misery now.", Tokimi said.  
  
Tokimi created another energy ball, as big as the one she fired at Ryoko, and  
  
fired it at Washu. Washu couldn't move as the blast approached her. She closed  
  
her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her.  
  
It never came, Washu looked up and saw someone standing in front of her,   
  
stopping the blast with a shield.  
  
"Tenchi!", she said.  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	23. Tenchi VS Tokimi

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 23: Tenchi VS Tokimi~  
  
Tenchi stood in front of Washu using the Light Hawk Wings as a shield to protect her.  
  
"You.", Tokimi said.  
  
"Yeah, it's me.", Tenchi replied glaring at her. "Washu, get away. I'll take it from here."  
  
Washu nodded, she stood up, and ran off to the others. She helped the others to their feet, and all of them left the area. The coast was clear for Tenchi and Tokimi.  
  
"Now is just you and me.", Tenchi said.  
  
"As it should be. Do you really think that you can do any better than your friends?", Tokimi said smiling.  
  
"I know so.", he replied.  
  
With that Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings multiplied. First they were three, then six, nine, ten, until they were eighteen. Tokimi was taken by surprised.  
  
"Imposible, how is it that you can create more than twelve Light Hawk Wings? Tsunami is the weakest of the Goddess and she creates ten."  
  
Tokimi noticed the mark on his forehead and gasped.  
  
"The Goddesses' simbol! What is going on here?"  
  
Tenchi ignored her question and said in an angry but firm tone, "I'll make you pay for what you did to Ryoko. You don't deserve to exist."  
  
Tokimi stepped foward, understanding what he was saying.  
  
"So, Little Ryoko gave you her powers. No matter, it'll be easy to take you down. You're no match for me."  
  
"I've heard that before."  
  
The wings engulfed Tenchi, making him stronger. Tokimi created a black sword in her hand, similar to Ryoko's white sword, only this one didn't have feathers.  
  
The battle started. They charged at each other, using their swords with   
  
incredible moves. Tokimi blocked all of Tenchi's attacks, and Tenchi blocked hers easily.  
  
Tokimi was shocked as Tenchi moved faster and faster. She was losing it. Tenchi slashed her many times, and she healed herself. It was difficult for her ro heal, attack, and block at the same time. She couldn't touched Tenchi. The young prince was too much for her.  
  
She fell on her knees in pain, blood was leaking from her mouth.  
  
"This can't be. I can't be defeated by a mere Jurai prince. I'm the most powerful Goddess in the universe."  
  
Tenchi approached her.  
  
"That's not true. You killed Ryoko while she was in her weak state to claim her title. You're nothing but a coward. You are not worthy of being a Goddess."  
  
"Why you!!", Tokimi screamed.  
  
Tokimi charged at Tenchi again with her black sword. Tenchi just stood there, waiting for her to attack.  
  
Tokimi attacked, and Tenchi blocked with his sword, they held it there. Tokimi pushed her sword to cut Tenchi's neck. Tenchi pushed it away. He summoned his power and pushed Tokimi away from him. Before she could hit the cold ground, she jumped into the sky and formed another giant red energy ball.  
  
"Let's see if you can stop this.", she said as the ball grew. "If you can't, the planet will blow up."  
  
Tokimi fired the giant blast at Tenchi. Tenchi placed his sword on the ground and waited for the blast. He extended his arms upward, creating a shield around himself. The blast hit the shield.  
  
The shield stopped the blast. As Tokimi tried to break his shield, Tenchi floated toward her, and stopped when he was only twenty feet away from her. The shield didn't even cracked.  
  
"You won't be able to stop the blast forever.", Tokimi remarked.  
  
Tenchi didn't respond. With his arms still extended upwards, a white aura surrounded his body, it grew brighter and stronger. He gathered up his power, and his shield disappeared as he fired a giant white energy blast. His blast pushed Tokimi's blast toward her. Tokimi tried to stop it. The more she struggled, the more stronger Tenchi's blast became. It grew bigger and bigger, and started to absorb the red energy in her attack. The powerful white energy approached Tokimi and she couldn't stop it.  
  
"No! It can't be! AAAAHHHHHHH!!", she screamed as the energy swallowed her up.  
  
Tokimi disappeared into the white energy, leaving no trace of her. The blast continued to rise, it passed to the Earth's atmosfere, and exploded when it reached outer space. The explosion of white light engulfed the Earth and everyone was blinded by it's brightness, even Tenchi.  
  
When the light died down, all the warriors glanced at the sky. Tokimi was gone. Everyone bounced around and yelled in joy, and hugged each other. And the snow storm finally calmed down.  
  
Trunks hugged Marlene close to him and kissed her right on the lips, and she kissed back. Goten did the same with Viviana. Goku grabbed Marlene breaking her kiss with Trunks and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. Viviana walked to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Mr Vegeta, I wanted to thank you. When we fought with Tokimi she almost killed me and you saved me. Thank you.", she said to him.  
  
"You're welcome girl but don't call me Mr Vegeta.", Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
  
"I will if you stop calling me 'girl'. You know my name is Viviana. Alright Veggie?", she teased him.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Oh come on, Veggie is not a bad name. Cheer up. Maybe this will help you."  
  
Viviana grabbed Vegeta's face and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. It only lasted a second and she pulled back. Vegeta was shocked, he blushed until his face turned crimson.  
  
"There. All better now?", Viviana said smiling.  
  
Vegeta just stood there wide eyed like a statue and didn't say a word.  
  
"Hey, I saw that!", said Goten from behind Viviana. She turned to face him. "Oh, don't be jealous. I'll make it better for you. Come over here." Viviana jumped into Goten's arms and they both fell to the floor, kissing.  
  
Vegeta stared at the kissing couple, still thinking about the kiss she gave him.  
  
"If Bulma finds out about this she'll kill me for sure.", he said.  
  
Marlene stared at the kissing couple too along with Trunks and Goku. She saw when her sister kissed Vegeta. She sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  
  
"That's my sister. It's just like her. I think she always wanted to kiss Vegeta, al least once. I just hope that Bulma doesn't find out about this.", Marlene said and turned to Goku. "Hey Goku, by any chance, do you have a senzu bean with you?"  
  
"Only two.", Goku said taking out two beans.  
  
Marlene quickly snatched them and said, "Thank you, that will be enough."  
  
Marlene walked toward Viviana while she and Goten got up.  
  
"Here Viviana!", Marlene said and tossed her a senzu bean. Viviana ate it while Marlene ate the other. When they were healed completely, they used their healing powers to heal the others, except Tenchi, who didn't have a single scratch in his body.  
  
Now that they were safe, Tsunami disappeared and Sasami returned, Ayeka's battle suit disappeared as her clothes returned to normal, Washu dropped out of her Goddess form, but she stayed in her adult form (I like her better that way anyway), Tenchi powered down, the Light Hawk Sword disappeared as well as his Jurai clothes. When he was back to normal, he glanced at his right hand, where he held the three black gems. His expression was full of sadness and pain. He glanced at the sky, it was clear and calm.  
  
"Ryoko.", he whispered.  
  
"Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi turned around and saw Ayeka standing behind him and staring at right into his eyes sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Tenchi, I really am."  
  
"Ayeka, you knew...."  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
"Just tell me the truth Tenchi."  
  
"I.....I love Ryoko.", Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka's heart broke, she approached Tenchi and hugged him, Tenchi hugged her back. When they broke apart, Tenchi looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka."  
  
"It's okay. Thank you.....for being honest with me.", she said. "But, what are you going to do now that Ryoko is......gone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Washu and Sasami approached them, also with pain expressions.  
  
Marlene glanced at the small group, concerned, clinging to Trunks' arm. Trunks and Marlene looked at each other, and Marlene nodded, smiling.  
  
Marlene left Trunks and walked toward the small group.  
  
"Hey, you guys don't have to worry, we can wish Ryoko back with the dragonballs."  
  
They looked at her confused.   
  
"In this dimension we have something called dragonballs. When you unite all seven of them a dragon appears, and grants you two wishes. We can wish Ryoko back to life."  
  
Tenchi looked at her hopefully and said. "Can it really do that?"  
  
"Sure.", Marlene replied.  
  
Trunks approached them and stood beside Marlene. Viviana, Vegeta, Goten, and Goku followed him.  
  
"But it will take a long time to gather the dragonballs.", Trunks remarked.  
  
"No it won't.", Viviana said. Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Just for precaution, Viviana and I gathered the dragonballs last year. We just have to go home and bring them here.", Marlene said.  
  
"Well, at least that saved us a lot of trouble.", Goten said.  
  
"Be right back.", Marlene and Viviana said and flew off.  
  
Tenchi looked at the stars in the night sky. Ryoko always liked to stare at the stars at night. It reminded him of her. The thought of getting Ryoko back created a warm light in his heart.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	24. The Wish

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 24 : The Wish~  
  
In just a few minutes, the twins came back from their house. Marlene was carrying a small bag. They landed in front of the others and Marlene opened her bag to reveal the seven dragonballs. Marlene placed them on the ground and motioned for the others to back away. They did so and she called on the Eternal Dragon.  
  
He was gigantic. Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, and Ayeka stared at it with their eyes and mouth wide open.  
  
"Tell me your wish. I will only grant two, so choose wisely.", the dragon said.  
  
Marlene pushed Tenchi so he could face the dragon. He stepped foward nervously, but then he recovered and stood bravely.  
  
"I wish for Ryoko to come back to life!", he said.  
  
"So be it.", the dragon replied and his red eyes glowed. When they stopped glowing he said. "It's done. What is your second wish?"  
  
Marlene stepped foward. "We want to save that one for later."  
  
"In that case, I'll leave. Farewell.", the dragon said and disappeared.  
  
The dragonballs scattered throughout the Earth. Everyone stared at the spot where the dragon was before he disappeared, when they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Everyone turned around. Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, and Ayeka gasped in shock. There stood Ryoko looking at them with a cheerful smile.  
  
"What took you so long to revive me? I thought I would wait forever.", she said.  
  
"Ryoko.", said Tenchi recovering from his shock.  
  
Tenchi ran to her and hugged her tighly, Ryoko hugged him back. Tenchi was overjoyed. She was real. Tenchi kissed her directly on the lips, not caring if everyone was watching them, and she kissed back.  
  
They broke the kiss when they heard someone shouting.  
  
"Go Ryoko and Tenchi!", and they heard two whistles.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to where they heard the voices, It was Marlene and Viviana, they had an arm wrapped around each others' shoulders and were yelling cheerfully.  
  
"Oh don't mind us.", Marlene said as everyone stared a them.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Washu approached Ryoko and Tenchi with a warm smile. Ryoko looked up at her.  
  
"Mom.", she said.  
  
Ryoko let go of Tenchi and hugged her mother. Washu (Still in her adult form) has never been so happy in her life. She also hugged Sasami and Ayeka (suprisingly), and walked to the Z warriors, clinging to Tenchi's arm.  
  
Trunks walked to them. Ryoko glanced at him.  
  
"Trunks, you...", she began.  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand.", he interrupted her smiling.  
  
Marlene whispered something to Viviana. Viviana nodded.  
  
"Well, you guys, we have to go. We don't want to be rude, but we have to go.", Viviana said.  
  
"Yeah, there's something very important we need to do.", Marlene said.  
  
And so, the twin sisters flew off. Trunks glanced at them until they were out of sight with a sad expression.  
  
Washu stood beside Ryoko, and faced her.  
  
"Ryoko, now that Tokimi is gone, you know we have to go back. This is not our dimension. We're leaving tomorrow.", she said.  
  
"But,.....I don't want to leave.", Ryoko said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, you'll have to say goodbye to them.", Washu said.  
  
Ryoko looked at the ground sadly while Washu turned to the Z warriors.  
  
"It's very late at night, I think we should go home.", she said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Come on Goten, Chi-Chi must be worried about us.", Goku said.  
  
"Goodbye guys!", Goten said.  
  
Goku and Goten took off. Ayeka walked to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko.", she called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would have never imagine that you were a real goddess, your powers were incredible and......I thank you, for saving Lord Tenchi's life."  
  
"Thank you Ayeka."  
  
"I admire you for everything you've done, and I understand that Tenchi's heart belongs to you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. Could you forgive me?", Ayeka held out her hand. Ryoko took it. They shook hands.  
  
"Sure.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
Ayeka took out the silver necklace with the diamond.  
  
"I think this belongs to you.", Ayeka said.  
  
"I didn't know I lost it. Thanks.", Ryoko said while she took the necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
Ryoko turned to the others.  
  
"It looks like this is my last night here. So.....I want to stay at Capsule Corp., since this is the last time.", Ryoko stated.  
  
"In that case, I'll go with you.", Tenchi said.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi."  
  
"Sasami, Ayeka, and I will return to the house.", Washu said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow.", Tenchi said  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi by the waist, and along with Trunks and Vegeta, she flew to Capsule Corp.  
  
When they arrvied, Vegeta went into the building, Trunks stayed outside, and Ryoko and Tenchi landed on the roof. They sat together, glancing at the stars in the night sky. Tenchi wrapped his arm around Ryoko's shoulders.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again Ryoko.", Tenchi said.  
  
"Me too. I will never die again, unless you come with me to the other side.", Ryoko replied.  
  
"Likewise. But please answer me something. How was the other world like?"  
  
"Kind of strange. When I got there, there were many other souls making a line. I guess I landed in the world between Heaven and Hell. I had to join them. There was a big, red skin guy with a hat with horns. He was sitting behind a desk and was sending the souls to Heaven or Hell."  
  
"Where did he sent you?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"At first he just stayed quiet, looking at some papers. He was impressed to find out that I was a goddess. After a while, he finally dicided to send me to Heaven. I was surprised, of course. After everything I did, I thought I was going to end up in Hell."  
  
"But Ryoko, you know that you were forced to do those things."  
  
"You're right Tenchi......Heaven was beautiful. I saw the battle between you and Tokimi. You were awesome Tenchi."  
  
"Thanks........Hey! That reminds me. I wanted to give this back to you.", Tenchi said.  
  
Tenchi took out Ryoko's gems and gave them to her, the gems were now shining red. Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Tenchi, you're so sweet."  
  
"I love you Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko leaned her head to his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, they closed their eyes and kissed softly on the lips.  
  
Trunks stood outside of Capsule Corp., staring at the night sky. It was snowing again, he felt cold and alone. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Ryoko is leaving tomorrow. Even if she never loved me, I enjoyed the time we spent together while it lasted. She'll always be my friend. I'll miss her.", Trunks thought to himself.  
  
He glanced at the coat he was wearing, it was the one Marlene gave him.  
  
"Marlene, where are you?", he accidently said out loud, then he whispered looking at the ground, "I wish you were here."  
  
"Trunks.", a voice called behind him.  
  
Trunks turned around and saw Marlene standing beside a tree, smiling warmly at him. Trunks stared at her for a moment.  
  
"She's beautiful.", he thought.  
  
"Don't be shy Trunks. What are you waiting for?", Marlene said.  
  
Trunks was so happy he forgot he was cold. He ran to her.  
  
"Marlene!"  
  
When he reached her, he picked her up and spun her around while they laughed happily together.  
  
Trunks placed Marlene on the ground and they kissed deeply. When they broke apart, they looked at each others' eyes.  
  
"Why did you ran off like that, Marlene?", Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I needed a little time to think things straight. Now my doubts are all clear. What about you?"  
  
"My doubts are clear too. I love you with all my body, heart, and soul.", Trunks said holding her tight to him.  
  
"I love you too Trunks. I always have."  
  
They kissed again, more deeply and passionetly than the last one.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi watched Marlene and Trunks. They smiled at the kissing couple.  
  
"I'm glad those two are together. Trunks could have never been on better hands. Marlene is very trustworthy. I would never trust anyone else to take care of Trunks.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. They look perfect for each other.", Tenchi said.  
  
They saw Marlene and Trunks entering Capsule Corp.  
  
"I bet Trunks invited his new girlfriend for a sleep over. Marlene will enjoy this.", Ryoko said grining.  
  
"What do you mean?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"They're going to sleep together, but they won't go over that, yet.", Ryoko replied.  
  
"Speaking of sleep, it's almost one o' clock after midnight. We should go to bed."  
  
"You're right Tenchi. I'm so tired, and it's cold out here.", Ryoko said leaning to Tenchi's chest. "Would you like to sleep with me?"  
  
Tenchi's face turned red.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tenchi. I won't do anything, yet."  
  
Tenchi sighed in relief.  
  
"Come on Tenchi, let's go!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's arm and teleported both of them to her room.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	25. No Need for Goodbyes

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 25 : "No Need for Goodbyes~  
  
The full moon appeared in the sky, iluminating it. Trunks and Marlene were sleeping   
  
peacefully in Trunks' room. Trunks had his arms wrapped around Marlene and he held her   
  
close to him. Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping together too (duh), and Tenchi and Ryoko   
  
were in Ryoko's room, deep asleep.  
  
Ryoko suddenly opened her eyes. She saw Tenchi asleep while holding her. She unwrapped   
  
Tenchi's arms, careful not to wake him, and got up from the bed. She glanced at Tenchi's  
  
sleeping form, then teleported herself to the roof.  
  
Ryoko felt the cold wind blowing against her.  
  
"It's just so hard to say goodbye. I won't leave this dimension, I don't have to. Tenchi   
  
and the others don't have to leave either. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and powered up. What was she planing to do? The Goddess symbol   
  
appeared on her forehead, and she changed into her goddess form. But this time she   
  
looked different. Ryoko looked down at herself. She looked older, her lips were red,   
  
her hair was still silver, but she didn't have the aura of feathers like last time, and   
  
her clothes were different. She was wearing royal robes, similar to Tsunami's and   
  
Tokimi's. She smiled at her new look.  
  
Ryoko glanced at the night sky, now decorated by beautiful silver stars and a shining   
  
silver full moon, she smiled again. Tokimi's voice rang through her head as she   
  
remembered her words.  
  
*The Power To Do Anything*  
  
She raised her right arm, and her whole body started glowing in a silver aura.  
  
"Please let this work.", Ryoko prayed in her mind as she closed her eyes.  
  
Silver sparks were released from Ryoko's hand, they multiplied, and scattered throughout   
  
the planet. The Earth was engulfed in a giant silver glow. Then, the silver sparks went   
  
through the Earth atmosphere and scattered throughout the universe, also engulfing it   
  
in its glow. After two minutes, the silver sparks disappeared, and everything was back   
  
to normal.  
  
Ryoko dropped out of her goddess form and fell to her knees shaking.  
  
"That was more difficult than I thought.", she said to herself.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Tenchi woke up and saw Ryoko sleeping peacefully attached to him. He didn't want to   
  
wake her. He unwrapped his arms from around her carefully and got up from the bed. When   
  
he started to dress up, he heard someone whistle behind him. He looked behind his   
  
shoulder and saw Ryoko sitting in the bed, watching him taking off his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, that's it baby. Do a striptease for me. Yeah!", she said out loud excited.  
  
(I'm evil. I really am.)  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped. "Ryoko."  
  
"Oh don't mind me. And by the way, nice butt you have there Tenchi.", Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi's face turned crimson. Ryoko laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Ryoko, would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"  
  
"Oh okay.", Ryoko groaned and looke the other way.  
  
Tenchi sighed in relief and dressed up.  
  
After breakfast, Ryoko, Tenchi, Marlene, Trunks, Viviana, Goten, Vegeta, and Goku went   
  
to the Masaki house. Everyone gathered up in Washu's lab.  
  
Washu was typing in her computer with a worried look on her face.  
  
"This is so weird.", Washu said.  
  
"What's wrong Washu?", Sasami said.  
  
"I can't find the portal I created to teleport us back to our dimension. It was here   
  
last night, and now it's gone!"  
  
"Can't you just find our dimension again Washu?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'm trying Tenchi, but I can't find our dimension either. It can't be. I saved the   
  
information on my computer for an emergency so I could find the dimension easily. But   
  
it's gone, I can't find the dimension anywhere.", Washu explained.  
  
"You mean we're stuck in this dimension?!", Ayeka yelled panicked. She was worried that   
  
she would never see planet Jurai again.  
  
"Yes and no.", said a voice behind them.  
  
Everyone looked at Ryoko, who was holding the one year old Mayuka in her arms while   
  
smiling at them.  
  
"Yes and no.", she repeated.  
  
"What are you talking about Ryoko?", asked Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, do you have anything to do with this?", Ayeka said suspiciously.  
  
"You could say that. Yeah!", she replied happily. "You can't find our dimension because   
  
we're already in it."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!", everyone yelled, except the Z warriors, who looked at Ryoko confused.  
  
"What did you do Ryoko?", Washu said.  
  
"Well, not much. I just used my Goddess powers to unite our dimension with this one.   
  
They are now one."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!", everyone yelled again, this time including the Z gang.  
  
"But that's imposible!", Ayeka cried.  
  
"No it isn't. Is just like mom and Tokimi said before. As a Goddess I have the power to   
  
do anything. It was a real pain and it took a lot of energy, but I did it. I united the   
  
two dimensions!", Ryoko held up a "V" sign.  
  
"Why did you do that Ryoko?", Mihoshi asked still confused.  
  
"I know why. Ryoko didn't want to leave this place. She liked it too much.", Sasami   
  
said.  
  
"That's right. We are staying here.", Ryoko declared.  
  
"What about planet Jurai?", Ayeka said.  
  
"Planet Jurai is in the same place as always, in this dimension of course.", Ryoko   
  
replied.  
  
"And the Galaxy Police HQ?", Kiyone asked.  
  
"The same place."  
  
"And dad and grandpa?", Tenchi said.  
  
"Your grandpa's shrine is in a mountain not far from here and your dad is with him. You   
  
can tell mom to place the house near the shrine if you want."  
  
Everyone stayed silent.  
  
"No more questions?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"No.", everyone said in unision.  
  
"Then if you excuse me, I'm going out for some fresh air. Wanna join me Tenchi?", Ryoko   
  
said and walked to the door. Tenchi smiled and followed her.  
  
Outside, Tenchi found Ryoko standing next to a tree, playing with Mayuka.  
  
"Ryoko.", he called her. Ryoko looked at him.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Hey Ryoko, have you noticed the temperature is not as low as it used to be?"  
  
"Yes, just a few weeks left until the snow melts. I can't wait. I just hate cold   
  
weathers. The only thing I enjoyed from all of this was Christmas and the snowball   
  
fights."  
  
Ryoko walked behind the tree. Tenchi followed her and when he reached her, a big   
  
snowball hit his face. He slipped and fell to the ground. Ryoko and Mayuka laughed out   
  
loud.  
  
"Oh yeah?", Tenchi said grining  
  
Tenchi made a snowball and threw it at her. Ryoko dodged it.  
  
"You can't get me that easily Tenchi."  
  
They kept playing for a while. Tenchi only got to hit Ryoko a few times and Ryoko   
  
didn't miss a shot. Even Mayuka threw a few small snowballs and hit Tenchi twice in his   
  
face.  
  
~Three Weeks Later~  
  
The snow melted, spring came. It wasn't white and cold anymore, it was colorful and   
  
warm.  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	26. No Need for Triple LOVE!!!

~War, Loss, and Love~ By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
~Chapter 26: No Need for Triple LOVE!!  
  
It has been four years since Tokimi's demise. Tenchi and Ryoko still live in the Masaki house   
  
with Sasami, Mayuka, and Washu. Kiyone and Mihoshi had left back to Galaxy Police HQ and Ayeka  
  
returned to Jurai. Trunks, Marlene, Vivian, and Goten finished their studies. Now Trunks was  
  
the new Capsule Corp. president since Bulma decided to retire. Marlene still loved writting,  
  
so she started writting all the adventures she and the other Z warriors had in the past and   
  
selled them as novels of pure action, they were a big hit around the whole world and Marlene  
  
became a very famous writer. Vivian painted lots of paintings, especially of people, she also  
  
became a famous dress designer, and her dresses were sold in millions, she was happy. Even   
  
though, the twin sisters still trained at home and never gave up their impresive fighting   
  
skills and powers, the grew stronger over the years. Goten, well, he worked at Capsule Corp as  
  
Trunks assistant, he wasn't sure what he really wanted to do for a living, so Trunks had  
  
offered him that job.  
  
Trunks stood in the forest, under a tree. He glanced around and looked at his wristwatch. He   
  
sighed and leaned against the tree, looking at the clear sky. He remembered when Ryoko once   
  
threw a snowball at his father's face four years ago, and she does so every winter when it   
  
snows. He laughed at that thought. It was funny the way Vegeta got mad and threw   
  
snowballs too, thought he ended up falling because of the slippery ground. Trunks then looked  
  
at his watch again.  
  
"Where could she be?", he said to himself. "She's late."  
  
"Sorry about that.", said a voice behind him.  
  
Trunks turned and saw Marlene standing behind him, smiling cheerfully.   
  
"I was eating a few french fries at home and I lost track of time.", she laughed nervously.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. He knew that Marlene had some kind of strange attraction to french fries,  
  
flan, ice cream, and peanut butter. He wasn't surprised that she lost track of time.  
  
"I made these cookies at home.", Marlene said and pulled out a box. "I hope you like them."  
  
Marlene handed him the box and he opened it. Inside there were many decorated cookies with   
  
chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter,....They made his mouth water and hey ate them all without  
  
thinking.  
  
"Wow, you sure were hungry.", Marlene said as she saw he didn't left any cookies for her. "Oh,  
  
well. I already ate a lot of them at home."  
  
"Thanks, they were delicious as always.", Trunks said.  
  
Marlene blushed while playing with her golden hair. "You're welcomed. So, why did you want me to  
  
come here. You said there was something very important you wanted to tell me."  
  
"That's right. Look.", Trunks pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
Marlene's eyes widdened. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes.", Trunks said and opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. He took he   
  
left hand. "Princess Marlene of Venus, will you marry me?"  
  
Marlene chuckled at the title. "Of course I will marry you, Prince Trunks of Vegeta."  
  
Trunks placed the ring on her finger and they kissed deeply. That was one of Marlene's happiest   
  
day of her life.  
  
Afterwards, Marlene flew to the Masaki house, where she found Ryoko happily playing with Mayuka  
  
in the living room.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko!", she greeted.  
  
Ryoko looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Marlene, it's been a while."  
  
Marlene sat beside her, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Why so happy today?", Ryoko asked.  
  
"Trunks proposed to me!", Marlene yelled happily.  
  
"Really?! That's great! Congratulations!"   
  
Ryoko hugged her tightly and Marlene hugged her back. When they broke apart, Ryoko showed   
  
Marlene her left hand, which hand an engagement ring on it.  
  
"You're not the only one.", Ryoko said.   
  
"Tenchi?", Marlene said.  
  
Ryoko nodded.   
  
"You must be very happy too.", Marlene said.  
  
"You don't know how much.", Ryoko blushed, despite herself.  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Marlene went to answer it. When she opened the door,   
  
her twin sister rushed in and gave Marlene a VERY tight hug. Marlene almost lost her balance.  
  
"Vivian.", Marlene groaned in a strangled voice. "You gotta love this sisterly moments."  
  
Vivian let go off her. "Marlene! You won't believe what happened! Goten proposed to me! I'm so  
  
happy!"  
  
Ryoko stood up, holding Mayuka, and went to them. "It looks like we have a triple marriage here.  
  
Anyone else on the list?"  
  
"I don't think so.", Marlene said.  
  
"This is going to be great!", Vivian said. "I can't wait!"  
  
ONE YEAR LATER.... (yes, I jumped the wedding part. Sorry.)  
  
Ryoko held the six year old Mayuka's hand as she and her husband Tenchi walked through  
  
the forest. Tenchi was carrying a small bundle in his arms.  
  
"Tenchi, this is taking too long.", complained Ryoko. "How about we go the fast way?"  
  
"Yeah. Can we go the fast way, daddy?", said Mayuka.  
  
"Alright, let's go the fast way.", said Tenchi smiling.  
  
Ryoko held on to Tenchi's hand and she teleported all three of them to the entrance of a giant  
  
mansion. It was almost as big as Capsule Corp, with a garden full of roses of different colors,  
  
and the mansion was beautiful. They walked right into the garden, where they saw a woman with  
  
golden hair kneeled on the ground, planting a few more roses, she wore gloves on the hands and  
  
she was digging with a small shovel, she wore a cream-coloured hat with a pink ribbon on her  
  
head and a cream-coloured dress, but her big stomach was visible enough. (Woah! Me pregnant?   
  
It's gonna be years before that happens! I got a lot of years in my life to live wild.) She   
  
stopped digging to wipe some sweat from her brow, she looked up with her ocean blue eyes and   
  
saw Ryoko, Tenchi, and Mayuka coming her way.   
  
"Ryoko! Tenchi! It's been a while!", she greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Marlene.", said Tenchi. "How is everything going?"  
  
"The usual as always.", said Marlene. "Trunks retired from work three months ago so he could  
  
spend more time with me during my pregancy. I'm almost due now."  
  
"Really?", said Ryoko. "Well, my two little girls are doing great. Right Mayuka?"  
  
"Right, mummy.", Mayuka said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, can I see the baby?", said Marlene.  
  
"Sure.", said Tenchi.  
  
"Then help me get up."  
  
Tenchi handed the small baby girl he carried to Ryoko and went to help Marlene stand up. Her   
  
womb made it difficult to stand up on her own. When she was on her feet, she went to Ryoko and  
  
Ryoko handed her the baby. Marlene stared at the baby. The little one had black hair and bright  
  
green eyes.  
  
"What a cutie pie.", Marlene said. "You are cute, aren't you Kaori?"  
  
The baby giggled and touched her face. Ryoko named her daughter with the same name she use to  
  
cover her identity before the fight with Tokimi. Trunks was very happy when he heard that   
  
Ryoko's daughter's name was Kaori. Ryoko did it for him, one o her best friends.  
  
"Where is uncle Trunks?", said Mayuka.  
  
"The last time I saw him was three hours ago and he was working on his computer.", said Marlene.  
  
"And Vivian?", Ryoko said.  
  
"She must be at her home with Goten.", said Marlene. "She's almost due too. I wonder what my  
  
babies will be. Can you believe it? The doctor said I was having twins. I have a twin sister   
  
and now I'm having twins as well. What a coincidence."  
  
"Marlene!", called a voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see Trunks walking out of the mansion and towards them.  
  
"Marlene, why didn't you call me if Tenchi and Ryoko were here?", Trunks said.  
  
"Don't worry, they just arrived.", said Marlene.  
  
"How's everything going?", said Tenchi.  
  
"Great, Marlene is almost due, so I wanted to be here if she needs me.", said Trunks and he   
  
kissed his wife.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a ringing sound, coming from inside the mansion.  
  
"The phone is ringing.", said Marlene. "Could you get it, Trunks?"  
  
"Sure.", said Trunks and he ran back to the mansion.  
  
The others continued talking until Trunks came back running like crazy, he looked anxious.  
  
"Marlene! Goten called!", he said. "He's at the hospital now. And Vivian is going to give   
  
birth."  
  
"What?!", Marlene yelled. "We have to go there now!"  
  
"I'll take you.", said Ryoko, taking Kaori back from Marlene. "It'll be faster this way. Just  
  
hold on to me."  
  
Trunks placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder and held Marlene's hand. Tenchi did the same and held  
  
Mayuka's hand. Ryoko teleported them to the hospital.  
  
In the hospital, they sat in the waiting room when the receptionist told them that Vivian was  
  
giving birth and Goten was with her. Ryoko sat next to Tenchi, feeding Kaori. Tenchi sat next to  
  
Ryoko and Mayuka. Marlene and Trunks sat next to each other, and Marlene looked worried.  
  
"I sure hope Vivian is okay.", Marlene said.  
  
Trunks put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll  
  
be fine."  
  
Marlene smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Vivian is strong and she can pull through." She glanced at  
  
Trunks and she suddenly felt something under her. "What the-?!"  
  
"What's wrong?", Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm leaking!!", she yelled.  
  
"Uh oh.", Trunks said. Now he looked very worried. "You now what that means?"  
  
"Y-Yes.", Marlene said, looking nervous.  
  
"Well, what do you know?", said Ryoko, grinning. "Two twin sisters, not only born together, but  
  
also giving birth together. You girls are really amazing."  
  
"Gee, thanks.", said Marlene.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Trunks held on to Marlene as they left Tenchi and Ryoko alone with the kids.  
  
"You think they'll be alright?", said Tenchi.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine.", said Ryoko.   
  
Hours passed, and Tenchi and Ryoko were still waiting for their friends to come out. Mayuka got  
  
so bored in the waiting room that she fell asleep, along with Kaori.  
  
Then, finally Trunks and Goten came into the waiting room. Tenchi and Ryoko went to greet them.  
  
"How did everything went?", said Ryoko.  
  
"Good.", said Goten.  
  
"Yeah, Marlene was in pain, but she refused to scream.", said Trunks.  
  
"Yep, that's Marlene for you.", said Ryoko.  
  
"Vivian didn't scream either.", said Goten. "We had a daughter and we named her Veggie."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko sweatdropped.  
  
"And Marlene?", said Tenchi.  
  
"She had twins.", said Trunks. "A boy and a girl. We named the boy after my father, and we  
  
named the girl Venus."  
  
"Come on, I want to go see them.", said Ryoko.  
  
"Okay." said Trunks.  
  
Tenchi carried the sleeping Mayuka as they went to check on the twins. Indeed, Vivian had a   
  
daughter with black hair and ocean blue eyes named Veggie. And Marlene had a boy with   
  
flame-like, spiky, black hair and ocean blue eyes named Vegeta; and daughter with lavender hair  
  
and ocean blue eyes named Venus. They were all born with tails, and the parents let them keep  
  
them, of course.  
  
After the twins and their babies were released from the hospital, they went to Capsule Corp to  
  
celebrate and Bulma started a big party. All their friends were invited. They had the time of  
  
their lives. Ryoko even brought the kareoke machine from the Masaki house. Ayeka, Mihoshi, and  
  
Kiyone came as well.  
  
"Alright, who wants to go first?!", yelled Ryoko.  
  
"You can go first, but I bet that we can sing better than you!", Marlene said, pointing to   
  
Vivian.  
  
"You're on!", said Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka teamed up and sang "Up-Walk In Galaxy". When they finished, everyone cheered on.  
  
"Ha, that's nothing!", said Marlene and Vivian at the same time.  
  
Marlene and Vivian handed their babies to their husbands and stood on the stage. They sang a   
  
song from Sailor Moon, one of their favorite tv shows.  
  
*Carry On*  
  
Here I'm stading in the night,   
  
My crescent wand's the only light.  
  
Alone against my darkest fears,  
  
but I sense my friends are here,  
  
I'll draw from each the power I need,   
  
Evil Queen we will defeat.  
  
Give me the strength to carry on.  
  
With all our love we can't go wrong.  
  
Only together we face the fight.  
  
Nothing can stand against our might.  
  
With all our strength the battle's won.   
  
With all our love we can't go wrong.  
  
We have the strength to carry on.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly and the twins bowed, then they smirked and made a high five.  
  
"We're the queens of the kareoke!!", they yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed. Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't give up and they continued with the singing contest  
  
against Marlene and Vivian. They sang all night.  
  
And so, after so many years of battles and struggle for survival, the Z warriors and Tenchi  
  
and the others had peace, for now. Who knows what the future has in store for them and their  
  
children.  
  
THE END 


End file.
